Finding love again glee version
by mcwalterk
Summary: Can two people from differnt backgrounds. have anyrhing incommin. Read here and find out
1. Chapter 1 Background info

Opposites attract.

A/N. This is the first crossover story I've done for Teen Wolf and Glee. It will be a Quinn and Derek pairing.

Background information for this story. It will take place after Season 2 of Glee. And the first season of Teen Wolf. Everything that happened with Quinn did happen. After Finn broke up with her the second time there was no one that would care or love her. Quinn's mom gets a job opportunity in Beacon Hills. Quinn will both be relieved and sad that she has to leave her friends behind. She meets a mysterious guy at school. And is intrigued by him and fascinated with him. But will both of them let down their guards and let love in. Or their ages stop them. Only time will tell.

A/N. I hope that is enough for a start. Hope you will read it and like it. Replies will greatly be appreciated. Hopefully I can have the fist chapter out tonight or tomorrow sometime. Again please review.

Thanks again,

Kari


	2. Chapter 2 Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Background. This chapter will take place right after the funeral episode when Finn broke up with Quinn.

Place Quinn's house.

Quinn is sitting on her bed feeling abandon and alone. She knew everyone by now knew what happened between her and Finn. And no one has called to see if she was alright. She didn't know how things to get this bad so soon. This morning. She was happy and on top of the world. Except for the part of being at Jean's funeral. That in its self was bad. But having Finn break up with her then and there she was crushed. She should have seen this coming. But she just didn't want to face it. Now here she was crying her eyes out. And with no one to talk to.

Judy walked passed Quinn's room and could hear her daughter's sobbing. Judy knocked on the door. Not wanting to tell her daughter that they were moving at the end of the week. Quinn heard the knock on the door. Wiping her tears she said.

Quinn- Come in. Judy opened the door and the sight before her broke her heart.

Judy- Baby what's wrong? Quinn looked up to see her mother. With tears in her eyes she said.

Quinn- Finn broke up with me. Quinn broke down even more. Judy walked over to the bed and pulled Quinn into her arms.

Judy-Oh baby what happened?

Quinn- Finn told me he is still in love with Rachael. That he was tethered to her.

Judy- Whatever does that mean?

Quinn- He feels a connection with her. Like he can't live without her. But he doesn't have that with me. It's all my fault anyways. Mom I should have known better than to be involved with him again. But my heart was telling me to give it another shot.

Judy- Quinn this isn't your fault. When you love you love with all of your heart. You are a beautiful, sweet, kind, and caring person. Sure you put on a front so you don't get hurt. Everyone does sweetheart.

Quinn pulled away from her mom and sat up.

Quinn- And what makes this worse is. Not one of my so called friends has called or has come over to see how I was doing. I thought Santana and Brittney would have by now.

Judy- I am sure they will be by soon. But first there is something I have to tell you. And I don't know how you are going to take it.

Quinn looked at her mom scared at what she was going to say.

Quinn-What it is mom. Nothing bad I hope.

Judy- It depends on what you think it bad. Anyways I was a phone call from my boss today. It turns out that I got a raise and a promotion.

Quinn- That is great mom. But why so glum about it?

Judy- Well the job is somewhere else.

Quinn- Well where is it at

Judy- It's in Beacon Hills California.

Quinn- California that is a long move from here.

Judy- I know and if I take it we have to be there by early next week.

Quinn wasn't sure what to feel at that moment. She got off the bed a paced for a while.

Judy- I know this is a lot to take in. But I have to let my boss know by tomorrow if I want it. Quinn got to thinking that maybe this was a good thing. After everything that has happened in the last two years. Maybe a fresh start it what she needs.

Judy- I know it's the end of the year. And if you want to finish out the school year here. You are more than welcome to. I don't expect you to move this close to the end of school.

Quinn- No it's not that. I was just thinking that maybe this is just what I need. A fresh start somewhere no one knows me what I have done.

Judy smiled and walked over towards her daughter.

Judy- So it's a yes to moving.

Quinn- Yes it's a yes. And if I should happen to miss it. I could always come back and visit.

Judy- It's going to be a fresh start to both of us.

Quinn- Yeah it is. They both hugged each other and Judy left the room to make some calls.

Quinn sighed and fell back onto the bed. Maybe this won't be so bad she thought. New surroundings meeting new people. Who knows maybe find someone interesting to hang out with? But first she had some people she had to say goodbye to.

End of chapter 1

Next chapter

Quinn says goodbye to everyone

Judy and Quinn make their way to Beacon Hills.

Quinn's first day at school. Will she fit in with everyone? Only time will tell.


	3. Chapter 3 Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Setting for chapter 2. **

**In the chapter begins the following Monday at school after prom.**

**Quinn was getting ready for school. She was having mixed emotions about everything. One minute she was happy the other minute sad. One minute she was happy she was getting away from everything. And then she didn't want to leave and leaving everything she knew behind. Quinn walked into school and the minute that she walked in the door. She could feel everyone's eyes staring at her. Whispering about her and talking about her. She wanted to tell everyone where they could stick it with their comments. But she told herself just get through these next couple of days and she wouldn't have to deal with them anymore.**

**The first stopped she made that morning to was Principal Figgins office. She knocked on the door and walked in when she heard him say come in. Principal Figgns looked up to see Quinn step into his office.**

**Figgins-Oh Miss Faybray what can I do you for?**

**Quinn-Principal Figgins can I talk to you for a minute.**

**Figgns- Sure what about.**

**Quinn- I just wanted to tell you that I will be moving from McKinley.**

**Figgns- I am sorry to hear that. When will you be moving at the end of school year?**

**Quinn- No at the end of the week. **

**Figgins- So you won't be here for nationals?**

**Quinn- No I am sorry I won't be. My mom got a job offer in Beacon Hills California. And she needs to be there by next week. She said I could stay here until the end of the school year and then come at the begging of summer. But things have happened lately that I need a change.**

**Figgins- I am sorry to hear that. We are going to miss you here at McKinley high. And if there is anything I can do for you just ask.**

**Quinn- Thanks you have been very kind to me these last two years. But I do need you to send my transcript to Beacon Hills High school by Monday. I want everything to be in order when I get there.**

**Figgins- I will send them today. And again if there is anything else I can do for you just ask.**

**Quinn- Please don't tell Mr. Schue yet. I want to tell him myself.**

**Figgins- Of course. **

**Both Quinn and Figgins got up from their seats. Quinn leaned in for a hug and Figgins hugged back.**

**Figgins-I hope everything goes well for you Quinn. And I hope you find whatever it is you are looking for.**

**Quinn- Thanks that is very kind of you.**

**Quinn walked out the door. Now she had to figure out who to tell next. Quinn made her way to Sue's office. Once at her door she hesitated before she knocked. She didn't quite know if she had the courage to knock. She took a deep breath and knocked. And walked in when Sue said come in. Sue looked up to see a frighten Quinn standing in her door. Becky was sitting in the chair opposite of Sue.**

**Quinn- Coach can I have a few moments of your time. **

**Sue- Yeah but make it quick. She said in that tone that she always gets sometime. Quinn stepped into the office and sat down next to Becky. **

**Quinn smiled at Becky and then turns her attention to back to Sue.**

**Quinn- I won't take up much of your time coach. But I wanted to tell my news before you heard it from someone else. Sue looked at Quinn and frowned. Thinking she was going to tell her she was pregnant again.**

**Sue- Oh Quinn please tell me you aren't with child again. Quinn kind of smiled at that.**

**Quinn- No coach I am not pregnant. But something has happened recently. That I wanted to tell you.**

**Sue-Sounds like I am not going to like this.**

**Quinn depends how you look at it. But my mom has been offered a job in California. And she needs to go immediately. She already left this morning to look for a place to live. And I am going to be following her this weekend.**

**Sue- So soon.**

**Quinn- Yeah I know it's soon but with everything that has happened lately. I fresh start somewhere else will probably do me some good. **

**Becky- You will be missed Quinn.**

**Quinn- Thanks Becky for saying that. But you might the only one who may think so. And now there is something I want to ask of you.**

**Becky- What is that?**

**Quinn- I want you to take my place in glee club. With me gone they will be short one person for nationals. And even though I am leaving I don't want to leave them in a scrabbling to find someone to fill in my spot. **

**Becky- What do you say coach.**

**Sue- If it's what Quinn wants than more power to you Becky. Becky smiled at her mentor. Sue looked over to see a smile on Becky's face. Then looked back at Quinn.**

**Sue- Becky can you give us a few minutes alone?**

**Becky- Sure coach. Becky got up and hugged Quinn.**

**Becky- Quinn I sure am going to miss you. Quinn smiled up at Becky.**

**Quinn- I will miss you too. But don't let everyone know just yet that I am leaving. I want to tell Mr. Schue and the glee club that I am leaving myself. Becky gave Quinn thumbs up.**

**Becky- You got it. **

**After Becky left Quinn turned her attention back to Sue.**

**Quinn- I know that look coach so whatever you have to say please say it. Sue looked at Quinn and seeing the girl before her look so broken. Broke her heart.**

**Sue- I was just going to say I hope where ever you are going you find some peace and happiness. And I also just wanted to say is. I am going to miss you around here. I have said to you this before I look at you and see me at your age. Putting on an act of being so tough. But really deep down you have a heart and feelings just like everyone else. Quinn was shocked that Sue showed emotions like that. And she broke down and the first time all day she shed some tears.**

**Quinn- I just want to thank you for all that you have done for me. In these last two years. You are someone I look up to and admire.**

**Sue- Quinn you have been threw more what most people your age have not. You had a baby at 16. Went through all of that. And you had to make a difficult choice. And giving your child up for adoption. You knew you couldn't care for a child and you gave her to someone who could. That baby changed you Quinn. You aren't the selfish girl you once were. And that is a good thing. Now can you do me a favor?**

**Quinn- If I can.**

**Sue- Find some peace. Live life the way you want. And if some young gentlemen should come your way and you care for him. Open your heart and let him in. If Jean's death has taught be anything. It's that life is too short to waste. You should be surrounded by friends and loved ones. Because you never know when they can be taken from you. **

**Quinn- Well I won't take up much more of your time. I just wanted to tell my news before you heard it from someone else. Both Sue and Quinn got up from their seats. Sue went to hug Quinn.**

**Sue- Just know if you ever want to come back here. My door is always open. Quinn pulled back and smiled threw her tears. **

**Quinn- Thanks coach you have no idea what that means to me. Well I better be going I still have to tell Ms. Plyserbery and Mr. Schue.**

**Sue- Alright but offer still stands. And if you need anything you call me night or day. I will always answer your call. Quinn hugged Sue once again and left her office. After Quinn was gone Sue sat back down in her seat. And a tear rolled down her face.**

**Sue- Godspeed little one. I hope you find whatever it is you are looking for.**

**A couple hours later Quinn has been in school most of the day. And she had avoided pretty much everyone that she didn't want to see. She made her way into the choir room and saw both Ms. Plysbery and Mr. Shue in his office talking. Quinn peeked her head in.**

**Quinn- Mr. Schue I am sorry to interrupt but can I talk to you for a few seconds. **

**Will- Yeah come on in Quinn. Emma could tell by the look on the girl's face that she was going through turmoil.**

**Emma- I will just let you two talk.**

**Quinn- No Ms. Plysbery. I need to talk to you too. And this saves me a trip your office.**

**Will- Quinn whatever it is you can tell me. I can see something is bothering. **

**Quinn-To make a long story short. My mom got a good job opportunity in California. And we are leaving Ohio. **

**Both Will and Emma were stunned and shocked.**

**Will- When are you leaving?**

**Quinn- At the end of the week.**

**Will- So soon.**

**Quinn- I know it's soon and I am moving so close to school being over. But I thought a lot about this since my mom told me. And I've come to the conclusion that is right for me. With all that has happened Mr. Schue this is what I need to do. In the last two years I have been through hell and back. **

**Will- But to leave like this. So close to Nationals and so close school ending.**

**Quinn- I know I am leaving you in a lurch. And something's I am going to miss. But I need to do this for myself. I feel like if I stay here I will die slowly piece by piece. **

**Emma- I can see you have thought a lot about this. And if I know you as well as I do. There is nothing that will change your mind.**

**Quinn- There isn't anyone can say. I just want to tell you both. How much it means to me that. You both were there for me when I needed it the most. Mr. Schue you were there for me when I was at my lowest. You were there throughout my pregnancy. You were there when I was in labor and the birth of my daughter. And you supported me when I made the decision to give Beth up for adoption. You never once looked down on me for the mistakes I made.**

**Will- Quinn each one kids holds a special place in my heart. I can see you have made up your mind. But just know you are you irreplaceable. **

**Quinn- Please Mr. Shue me honest with me. Besides Finn and Rachael the rest of us are just backup singers. **

**Will- Quinn that is not true and you know it.**

**Quinn- Mr. Schue I didn't come here to be hostile. You have got to know you play favorites in Glee. Beside Finn and Rachael no one else has gotten a chance for a solo and Sectionals or Regionals. **

**Will- Quinn I always try to be fair.**

**Quinn- No you don't Mr. Schue. If you really think of it. Who are the two that always get the best solos. And who doesn't.**

**Will-I try to showcase my best singers.**

**Quinn- Mr. Schue if that were true. You would give more to Mercedes. She is just as good as Rachael if not better. You got Sam, Kurt, Puck just was good a Finn. **

**Will- I try to be fair with the solos Quinn.**

**Quinn- Mr. Schue I am not trying to hurt you. But somewhere deep inside you know what I am saying is true.**

**Emma- Will, Quinn is right. I've seen you play favorites with the kids that will win you compositions Everyone in Glee club is excellent in their own way.**

**Quinn- We have gotten off topic of this conversation. I didn't come her to upset you or anything. I just felt you needed to know what is going on. And I am not going to leave you hanging. I've asked Becky Jackson if she would take my sport in glee. That way you won't be left in a lurch.**

**Will- All I can say Quinn. Is hope you are happy wherever life may leave you. But please don't be a stranger come back and visit. Whenever you can.**

**Quinn- I will this place is where I call home. But it's time to move on and make a fresh start.**

**Emma- You will be missed by a lot of people.**

**Quinn- Thanks Ms. Plysebery. That means a lot to me.**

**Will-When are you going to tell the glee club you are leaving?**

**Quinn- No time like the present I suppose. All three of them looked out to see the whole glee club come walking in.**

**Quinn looked as everyone came walking in. No one the wiser they will be one less person here in Glee. Looking at everyone she felt kind of sad that she was leaving some of them behind. Even Finn who would probably always have a place in her heart. **

**Quinn- Mr. Schue I don't know how I am going to face all of them. **

**Will- Emma and I will go out there first to calm everyone down. We'll give you a few minutes to yourself. **

**Quinn- Thanks Mr. Schue. They both both embraced Quinn and stepped back and smiled.**

**Will and Emma walked out of the office. Mr. Schue cleared his throat. **

**Will-Alright everyone please sit down.**

**Rachael- Mr. Schue is right. We have sectionals in 2 weeks and we need to be on our A game.**

**Will- Before we get started someone in here would like to say something to all of you. Mr. Schue looked towards his office.**

**Will- Whenever you are ready you can come out.**

**Mercedes- Mr. Schue what is going on and where is Quinn. I haven't heard from her all weekend.**

**Will- That is who wants to talk to you all. So please be on your best behavior. And let her speak. Whenever you are ready Quinn the floor is yours. Will and Emma sat down with the rest of the group.**

**Quinn took a deep breath and walked out. She looked at everyone in the room. And didn't know how she was going to get threw this without crying. She smiled at some of them and others she didn't want to make eye contact.**

**Mercedes- What is going on Quinn? I haven't spoken to you since prom.**

**Quinn- Maybe you would have if any of you bothered to call me. I suppose you all know what happened after Jean's funeral. Dammit Quinn shouted.**

**Will- Quinn its ok let it out.**

**Quinn- I am not here to lash out at anyone or yell. Something has happened. That I wanted to tell all of you.**

**Santana- What is it Quinn?**

**Quinn- There is no easy way to say this but I am moving at the end of the week.**

**Brittney- What to where?**

**Quinn- My mom got a job offer in Beacon Hills California. She has to start immediately. She left this morning to find somewhere for us to live and stuff like that. And I am going on Saturday. **

**Rachael- What about Nationals and Glee club. What are we going to do now?**

**Quinn- Always thinking of yourself as always Rachael. I am not doing this to hurt the glee club or anything like that. It's just with everything that has happened in the last two years and lately. I feel like my life is slowly falling apart. When mom first told me about this I was hesitant at first. But then I got to thinking this is just what I need to maybe turn my life around. A fresh start where there is no heartache or loss. She looked at Finn and they locked eyes with each other. But she didn't stay looking at him for long.**

**Quinn- And I am not leaving you short one person here in glee. I've asked Becky Jackson if she wanted to take my spot. And she gladly accepted. **

**Puck- What about Beth? **

**Quinn- What about her Puck. She is with someone that loves her and can care for her. And I called Shelby and told her what was going on. And if there is anything Beth wants or needs from me. All she has to do is call me. Again I am sorry for the short notice but this is what I need to do for myself. And I hope those of you that are my friends will accepts this and let me go.**

**Santana stood up and made her way to Quinn and pulled her into her arms.**

**Santana- You have got my support. I don't know why you have to leave. I don't know what I am going to do without you by my side.**

**Quinn- You will have Brittney right next to you. And you can call me anytime you want day or night.**

**Santana- The same goes for you too. Everyone else came in and joined the hug. Everyone but Finn and Rachael that is. Finn was confused as what was going on. But didn't want to say anything.**

**Everyone pulled back from the hug.**

**Quinn- Thank you all for that I needed that. Like I said keep in touch and you never know when I might just show up here again.**

**Will- I can speak for everyone when I say that. Glee club won't be the same without you. Like I said whatever it is you are looking for we hope you find it.**

**Quinn- Thanks Mr. Schue I appreciate that. But now I have to go I have some more packing to do. But you all don't be strangers now. Like I said I will be in town till Friday. So if you want to hang out or anything let me know.**

**With that Quinn turned and walked towards the door.**

**Quinn- I just want everyone to know that I love you all and kick butt in Nationals. I will be cheering you on from a far.**

**Kurt- We love you too Quinn and be safe on your journey.**

**Quinn- Thanks Kurt that means a lot. Quinn walked out of the room and immediately she heard arguing coming from inside the room. Santana told Finn point blank he and Rachael were to blame about this. If he didn't start dating Quinn and then dump her the minute something better came along. Quinn wanted to tell Santana that she was wrong about that. But she couldn't because part of what she was saying was true. She was leaving in part of not having to see them two together again. **

**Quinn was down the hall when she heard her name being called. She turned to see Finn and Rachael walking towards her.**

**Quinn- I have nothing to say to you two so please leave me alone.**

**Finn- I can't do that Quinn because despite of everything I do care about you. Quinn walked back to the two of them.**

**Quinn- You have a funny way of showing it Finn. You break up with me at a funeral. A FUNERAL. How do you think I felt about that?**

**Finn- I was just being honest with you about my feelings.**

**Quinn- And mine don't matter to you at all Finn. It's always about Rachael's feelings. How is she reacting to things? You never once asked me about my feelings about anything. Just because I don't show it the way she does doesn't mean I don't feel things. You don't know what it's been like for me these last two years. Sure I didn't voice it but not once did you ever ask how I felt about my baby. And yes part of the reason I am leaving is you two. Because even though you are hiding from the rest of the group. I know you two are back together. And just so we are clear. I hope I never lay eyes on either one of you ever again. But know this Finn. Just because you can't love me doesn't mean anybody else won't. And I am not going to stop until I find him. Because I have a right to be loved and care for. I am not going to let you get in my way of happiness again. But I will warn you that Rachael is going to break your heart again. So don't come crawling back when she does. Cause I am not going to fall for your lines ever again. Fool me once but never again. My eyes are crystal clear about you. You are nothing more than a heartbreaker. But you won't be breaking my heart again. Now with that said good bye you two and have a nice life.**

**With that being said Quinn walked down the hall with her head held high. She heard Santana saying YOU GO GIRL. And the others are clapping. She walked out of school with a new lease on life and her future ahead of her. Whatever that might be.**

**End of Chapter 2**

**Next Chapter**

**Quinn's first day of school.**

**She is introduced to the Beacon Hills gang.**

**Quinn sees Derek for this first time.**

**P.S. I hope you liked it. I know there wasn't much of the Teen Wolf gang. But still to come. So please review I am pretty excited about this new story of mine.**

**Thanks again,**

**Kari**


	4. Chapter 4 Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Chapter 3 will start out with Quinn getting ready for school. And will begin around episode 2 and 3 of Teen Wolf.

It's been 3 days since Quinn got here from Ohio. And so far she is settling nicely. She has spoken so many she left behind. But was anxious to start a new chapter in her life. Quinn walked downstairs and walked into the kitchen. To see her mother getting ready to go. Judy smiled at Quinn.

Judy- Are you all ready?

Quinn- As ready as I can be. I just want things to go smoothly for a change.

Judy- I am sure once you get settled things will go just fine.

Quinn- I hope you are right mom.

Judy- Well I better be going I don't want to be late on my first day.

Quinn- Yeah I better be going as well. I still have to meet with the principal before class.

Judy- Alright good luck.

Quinn- Thanks mom and good luck to you too. With that both Quinn and Judy left the house.

15 minutes later Quinn showed up at school. She got out of the car and stood next to it. Just looking at the school.

Quinn- Well Fabray no time like the present. She said to herself. As Quinn made her into the school. Stiles and Scott noticed the new arrival at the school.

Stiles- Hey Scott who is the new chick?

Scott- I don't know why don't you ask her?

Stiles- Yeah like a girl like that would ever talk to me.

Scott- That is what I thought about Allison too. I can't believe a girl like that is interested in me.

Stiles- Well we have more things to worry about other than girls. What are you going to do about Derek?

Scott- I am not sure yet.

Stiles- How certain are you he is the one that bit you?

Scott- Who else could it be Stiles. He is like me and is far as I know no one else around here is like the way I am.

Stiles- Let's not worry about Derek right now. We have class to attend.

Scott- Alright let's go.

Quinn made her way into the principal office. She knocked on the door and walked in.

Quinn- I am sorry to interrupt but I just moved here. And I need to register for school.

Principal- Ah you must me Quinn Fabray from Ohio. I received your transcripts last week.

Quinn- Yeah Mr. Figgins said he was going to send them right away.

Principal- We never see many new students this time of year so it's strange to us.

Quinn- I know it seems quick but my mom got a job. And needed to start as soon as possible. And things happened recently that I knew I needed a change.

Principal- It's no big trouble we have your new class schedule. So if you please follow me. Quinn walked out with the principal.

A few minutes later they walked into the classroom.

Principal- I am sorry to interrupt but I have a new student that is joining our school. So please class I want to introduce you to Quinn Fabray. She just moved here from Ohio. So please make her feel welcome. Both Stiles and Scott looked up. Stiles smirked.

Stiles- Yes finally something goes my way. Scott look it's that girl we saw this morning.

Scott- I see that Stiles wondering why she is staring so late in the year.

Principal- Well I will leave you too it.

Coach- Well it's nice to see a new refreshing face. After staring at these faces all year. Please Ms. Fabray take a seat where there behind Mr. McCall.

Quinn- Thanks.

Quinn made her was to her seat and smiled at the two boys as she made her way. She sat down.

Quinn- Hi I am Quinn Fabray I just moved here from Ohio.

Scott- I am Scott McCall and this is my best friend Stiles.

Quinn- Stiles I like it. It's kind of cute just like you. Stiles blushed.

Stiles- Me cute why thank you kind lady.

Quinn- Well as you can see this is my first day and all. So if one of you could be so kind as to show me around. I would greatly appreciate it.

Stiles- I would more than happy to show you around.

Quinn- Thanks Stiles I was starting to question whether I should move so close to the end of school term. But after weighing my options moving is the best thing that I could do.

Scott- Yeah it's always nice for a change but to leave your friends that had got to be tough.

Quinn- Not really my really true friends knew why I had to make a change. And it's not something I want to get into right now on my first day.

Stiles- Well stick with us and you will have friends in no time. All three of them turned their attention to the teacher.

After having a few more classes with Scott and Stiles Quinn headed to lunch with them.

Stiles- Now for my favorite part of the day Lunch.

Quinn- Boys and their stomachs I tell you. You remind me of my friend Puck from back home. He could eat a trunk full of stuff and not gain weight. Where us girls don't have the option.

Stiles- Come on Quinn have you seen yourself you are gorgeous.

Quinn- Thanks Stiles.

All three of them made their way to a table. Where they sat down next to two other girls that she didn't know.

Stiles- Girls this is Quinn Fabray she just moved here from Ohio. Stiles turned to Quinn.

Stiles- Quinn, these two are Allison Archant and Lydia Martin. All three of them said hi.

Quinn- It's nice to meet you both.

Allison- Well we both have something in common. And it's just we just moved here. I just got here last week.

Quinn- That really is weird.

Lydia- So where are you from again?

Quinn- Ohio. It was scary picking up and moving but after everything that I've been through it was time for a change. And so far everyone that I met so far has been real nice. Stiles and Scott have been showing me around. And I've met some cool teachers so far. But I still got half of a day left.

Allison- Stick with up for the rest of the day.

Quinn- I don't want to be any trouble for anyone.

Lydia- It's no trouble at all. I can tell you are going to fit in around here just fine.

10 minutes later a guy Quinn never met before came up to the table and told Stiles to move. Already Quinn can tell she isn't going to like this guy.

Quinn- Stiles sit down you don't have to do anything this guy tell you.

Stiles- No its ok I'd rather not get beat up.

Quinn- No sit down. I can't stand people who think they can bully other people. And I am ashamed I use to be that person back in Ohio. People will tell you I can be a big bitch and I can be when I am provoked. Jackson sat down next to Lydia.

Jackson- Who is this? Jackson looked Quinn with his usual smirk.

Lydia- Jackson this is Quinn Fabray she just moved here from Ohio. Jackson stuck his hand out for Quinn to shake.

Jackson- The pleasure is all mine. Quinn glared at him.

Quinn- Well it's not mine. Where do you get off pushing people around like that?

Jackson- Stiles you are having a girl fight your battles.

Quinn- I don't need to fight his battles he can do it on your own. I am just sticking up for a friend. As I can already tell just from the few seconds you have been in my presents. That I don't already like you. Just because you think you are all that. Doesn't mean you can treat people the way you do. You remind me of a guy from back home. Krosky. He thought just because he was on the football team. That he and the other players had the right to treat people bad anytime they wanted. But I am here to tell you that just because you think you can doesn't mean you are all that. You are nothing but a bully and if you don't think you are. Look in the mirror cause at the end of the day Stiles is twice the man you are going to be. Because he has a heart and cares about people unlike you.

Jackson- I don't know where you get off talking to me like that. You just got here; you are fresh meat around here. I can make your life here very unpleasant.

Quinn- Like I should be scared of you. I could take you with my eyes closed.

Jackson- If you weren't a girl I would show you who the boss is around here. Quinn laughed.

Quinn- Please I've gone up against the meanest coach you would ever meat. My cheerleading coach would give coach a run for his money. And what she taught me will be with me always. She said don't let anyone think you are weak. And I am not. I have been through more shit in the last two years than you could ever hope of being. But I have overcome my obstacles and come out a better person.

For a few moments the whole table was silent.

Lydia- So let's change topics. Quinn this is my boyfriend Jackson.

Quinn- You can do so much better than this douche. That got a chuckle from both Stiles and Scott.

Quinn- Well it's true no one should be treated like the way he treats people. And one day Jackson you are going to be left alone and you will have no one to blame but yourself.

Allison- Quinn you mentioned you were a cheerleader.

Quinn- Yes I was I made Varsity my sophomore year.

Scott- What did you cheer for?

Quinn- Football and Basketball and I was also in Glee club.

Jackson- So that makes you a geek than.

Quinn- Only someone like you would think that. But Glee happened to be an outlet for me. It was a lot of fun too. Our show choir is just two weeks away from going to New York for Nationals.

Allison- And you are missing it?

Quinn-Well I had the option of staying and fishing out the year. But I just couldn't stay there anymore. Too many bad memories.

Stiles- Who broke your heart?

Quinn- I don't want to talk about it. He is in my past and that is where he is going to stay. I came here to start fresh and that is what I am going to do. Finn and Rachael aren't going to ruin my happiness ever again.

After Quinn said this she looked at around the table and could tell these people were pitting her. So she got up and ran out of the cafeteria.

Scott, Stiles, Allison and Lydia said- Way to go Jackson. They all got up and went after Quinn but couldn't catch up with her.

Allison- We are going to have to find Quinn. She shouldn't be wondering alone on her first day.

Scott- Allison is right we are going to have to spilt.

Allison- You two take one end of the school and Lydia and I will take the other end. But we need to keep in touch with each other.

Stiles- Let's hope we can find her. With that they went in different directions in looking for Quinn.

Before Quinn knew it she had gotten lost in one of the hallways. She saw light at the end of the door when she saw an exit and took. She made her way to a table and sat down. She really didn't know what to do anymore. Even moving away Finn still haunted her.

Quinn- I really hate you Finn Hudson and I hope I never see you again. Before Quinn knew it someone was behind her.

Derek- I would really hate to be him. Quinn was startled by the presents of this person. She turned around and looked up at his face. And what she saw she was taken back. She has never seen anyone look at good as this guy did.

End of chapter 3

Next Chapter

The gang is still looking for Quinn.

Derek and Quinn talk. Both are feeling something for the new stranger before them.

Stiles and Scott find Quinn talking to Derek. And they don't like it.

P.S I hope you liked it please review and let me know. Hopefully I can have the next chapter later today or tomorrow.

Thanks again,

Kari


	5. Chapter 5 Chapter 4

Recap of what happened in the last chapter.

Quinn started her first day at Beacon High school. She met Scott and Stiles first. Who she thought was very nice. And then she met Lydia and Allison who she also liked right away also. But disliked Jackson on sight. But once someone brought up her past she is trying to leave behind she knew she had to get out of there and fast. Before she made a difficult situation worse. She walked outside and sat down at a table that was out there. She got upset with herself for the way she acted in there. She knew Stiles wasn't trying to bring up a sore subject. But that is how she felt about Finn at the moment and that is a sore subject. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a voice.

Chapter 4

Quinn is sitting at a table feeling sorry for herself.

Quinn- Way to make a fool of yourself Quinn. Even moving away Finn Still haunted her.

Quinn- I hate you Finn Hudson and I hope I never see you again.

Derek- I am sure glad I am not this Finn person. I wouldn't like it if someone hated me like you hate this Finn person.

Quinn was startled out of her thoughts when she heard a new voice pop up. She turned towards the voice and was shocked at what she saw. Just looking at him she could tell he was a good looking guy. But for right now she isn't interested in getting involved with anyone.

Quinn- Sorry you had to hear that I was just venting.

Derek- Go ahead and vent I won't judge you.

Quinn- That is nice of you to say.

Derek- Are you new here?

Quinn- Yeah I just moved here from Ohio.

Derek- Ohio that is a long way.

Quinn- Yeah my mom got a job here and she needed to be here as soon as possible. And after what happened lately I was in need of a change.

Derek-Change is always good. From my experiences no one can run from their troubles for too long.

Quinn- Yeah I know but you can try and move on and that is what I am trying to do.

Derek- Well whatever it is that you are running from it can't be that bad.

Quinn-If you only knew.

Quinn looking up at Derek thinking why she is opening up to a complete stranger she didn't know.

Quinn- I am sorry if I am coming off of being a bitch.

Derek- You aren't at all. I can tell just from your eyes that you are just in pain. Quinn couldn't believe someone she just met can see through her so completely.

Quinn- Well from my experience it's best to keep your feelings inside. That way no one has the power to hurt you.

Derek- I can understand that. But without feelings we are just human shells walking around here. Quinn smiled at that.

Quinn- You are right and you are?

Derek- My name is Derek.

Quinn- Just Derek no last name.

Derek- Derek Hale.

Quinn- My name is Quinn Fabray. Derek stuck out his hand and Quinn hesitantly put her hand in his. And from the first contact with their hands. They both felt sparks going through their hands.

Neither one of them pulled their hand back. But neither one of them felt comfortable of the reaction that they got from one another.

Quinn- It's nice to meet you Derek.

Derek- Nice meeting you too Quinn.

Quinn- You want to sit down.

Derek- For a few minutes then I have to go. Derek sat down next to her. Not once taking his hand out of hers.

Quinn- Aren't teachers going to be mad you are skipping class.

Derek- I am not a student here and haven't been for a while now.

Quinn- If you aren't a student here than why are you here? She asked curiously.

Derek- I was just checking up on someone?

Quinn- Anyone I know?

Derek- I doubt it considering you are new here.

Quinn- Try me. She said daring him to challenge her.

Derek- His name is Scott McCall.

Quinn Yeah I just met him. He and his friend Stiles are the first people I met.

Derek- You've met Scott.

Quinn- Yeah he has been very nice to me. He and Stiles have been showing me around. And then they introduced me to Allison Argent and Lydia Martin. Super nice girls but Lydia's boyfriend I couldn't stand the minute that I met him. That guy think is conceded prick. Who needs to be taking down a notch or two. Thinks just because he thinks he rules this school. That he can treat people like they are garbage. I had enough of that back at McKinley.

Derek- Well most people are like that you know. The popular kids think they can do anything and there won't be any consequences.

Quinn- Yeah and I use to me one of them.

Derek- No you I don't believe it.

Quinn- Well believe it because I did do it. Until things changed for me and then I was one of those kids being bullied. After that I changed the way I treated people. Because I knew what they felt like.

Derek- Well no one should have to pick on someone they think is weaker than they are.

Quinn- Yeah but that is how high school works right. Hopefully after high school that changes.

Derek- Well I am here to tell you it doesn't.

Quinn- Oh great so I am constantly going to be going through this all my life.

Derek-From what I can tell you can handle yourself just fine.

Quinn- Thanks for saying so but if you only knew.

Derek- Quinn I just met you and already I can tell you are a person who can handle anything anyone throws at her. You have just been hurt and badly at that. You are a person that is guarded now. Who doesn't trust as easily anymore as you once did. But that shouldn't stop you from feeling.

Quinn- You should talk Mr. Mysterious.

Derek- Yeah you would probably be right about that too. Some things have happened in my past that I would like to forget. And instead of facing them I ran away from my problems but eventually they caught up with me.

Quinn- Who hurt you?

Derek- Someone I thought who cared about me. After that I learned to shut off my emotions.

Quinn- It's easier than getting hurt?

Derek- Yeah.

They both sat there in complete silence. Both thinking the same thing. That it is better to stuff their feelings down then show anyone their weaknesses. They both looked at each other and could feel the attraction they had for the other.

Derek- So you want to tell me why you aren't fond of this Finn guy?

Quinn- It's a long story one I didn't want to live and I hate telling. But Finn was my boyfriend up until 2 weeks ago.

Derek- He hurt you didn't he?

Quinn- Yes in a way I hurt him first. It started sophomore year. Finn and I just started dating and we were the King and Queen as most people would say. Because he was the Quarterback of the football team and I was head-cheerleader.

Derek- You are a cheerleader? I don't believe it. He told her teasingly.

Quinn- Yes I was and it was an honor for Finn and me to be in our spots at that time. But I worked my butt off to get to that spot. But like I said it all changed the beginning of last year. We got this new teacher Mr. Schuster but we all called him Mr. Schue. Well anyway he was the new Spanish teacher but then he took on the glee club. At that time no one wanted to be in glee. Because it was for geeks and everyone knew it. Well Mr. Schue took a liking to Finn right away. He saw Finn who was a great singer. He asked him to part of glee. At first Finn turned him down but eventually Finn gave in and he joined. Much to my dismay. Things changed for Finn and I when he joined glee and started spending time with man-hands.

Derek- Man-hands. He chuckled.

Quinn- Yes that is what we call her cause she had man hands get it.

Derek- Yeah I get it.

Quinn- Well anyways after watching the glee performance at a pep-rally. Needless to say I didn't like what I saw. Then I got the bright idea to join glee just so I could keep Finn and Rachael apart. Because even I could see something was going on with them. That both of kept denying. So then I joined glee and turns out I actually liked it. Then I did something so awful no one will let me forget. One night a party I was feeling down about myself. Because my coach just told me I was fat. I was looking for Finn but he left me at the party. To go be with Rachael that should have been my first clue that I should have dumped him. But I didn't but while at said party I ended up doing something I shouldn't have.

Quinn looked at Derek wondering why she was telling him all of this. But she couldn't keep it to herself any longer. Derek could see she was having trouble opening up. So he just squeezed her hand that was still in his.

Derek- Go on I won't judge you. That was all that Quinn need was someone to hold her hand and not judge her.

Quinn- At the party I ended up sleeping with Finn's best friend Puck. One of the biggest mistakes of my life. But to I wasn't in my right mind. I was hurt and betrayed by Finn and Puck kept offering me drinks. About a month later I found out I was pregnant. I was so scared and confused at what I was going to do. I couldn't tell my parents what I had done. Because I knew they would disown me. Then one day a school Finn stopped me in the hallway and asked me why I was avoiding him. He said whatever it was I could tell him. Before I knew what I was saying I told him I was pregnant. And I told him it was his. And I made up a story about a hot-tub and that is how I became pregnant. And being Finn he believed it. He isn't very bright about stuff like that. After that I was the biggest bitch to him and he didn't deserve it. But I couldn't tell him it was Puck's baby that I was carrying and not his. I could see how much the baby meant to him after seeing the look on his face when we saw the ultrasound for the first time. The doctor asked what we were going to do. And all Finn said was whatever I wanted to do. Then she told us if it made any difference it was a girl. So many emotions went threw me when I heard it was a girl. But deep down I knew I couldn't keep her even though I wanted to. How could a 16 year old take care of someone so precious and innocent? I knew I couldn't even with Finn or Puck's help. For the first 6 months of my pregnancy I kept the fact that the baby was Puck's and not Finn's to myself. Until one day the truth came out. Let's just say Finn broke up with me and he should have. I treated him so badly; I can't believe I did that so someone I thought I loved. Because I did love him he was my first love. After the whole truth came out. My parents found out and they kicked me out. So I had nowhere else to go but to Puck's. And that is where I stayed until I gave birth. I gave birth to my daughter last May. Puck and I got to name her and her name is Beth. After she was born I thought about it once again if I could raise her. It broke my heart that I couldn't raise her myself. So many other girls do that are my age.

Derek- Yeah but you did what you thought was right.

Quinn- Did I Derek or did I just take the easy way out.

Derek- I can't speak from experience Quinn that I know what it must have been like to make that difficult decision. But think of all the stuff that your daughter has now verse what she would have if you kept her. And you wouldn't be able to do all the things a teenager or young adult would be able to.

Quinn- I know you are right Derek but there is still a hole in my heart that I don't think will ever heal.

Derek- And it shouldn't. Quinn you did a selfless act and giving her to someone that could love her and support her.

Quinn- I do love Beth.

Derek- I know you do and that is why you let her go. But that doesn't mean you can't miss her from time to time.

Quinn wanted to get off the subject of Beth before she started to really lose it in front of Derek.

Quinn- Beth isn't the only reason I wanted to leave McKinley High. And that takes us up to the beinging of this year. It started with me trying to get back on top of the cheerleading squad. And I did that by ratting out my best friend Santana by telling the coach that she had her boob done. Cause coach Sylvester doesn't like anything fake on us girls. After getting my head-cheerleader back. I thought everything would go back to normal boy was I wrong. I still got harassed by people that wouldn't let me forget I had a baby. Then I met the new guys Sam Evens. At first I wanted nothing to do with him. Cause of what happened with Finn. I was still hesitant to get involved with anyone ever again. But eventually Sam broke me down and I agreed to go out with him. We took it slow and eventually I fell in love with him. Part of his charm was that he wasn't anything like Finn. Other than he was quarterback on the football team. But I once again messed up again. After Finn broke up with Rachael cause she kissed puck. The same Puck that got me pregnant.

Derek- Some friend Puck is to Finn but hooking up with not 1 but 2 of his girlfriends.

Quinn- I know but it Puck's defense he stopped what was happening with him and Rachael before it went any farther than it did. But Finn broke up with Rachael because if it. But in January that is when things got complicated once again. It all started our championship game. We cheerios had a dilemma. It was either be in the half-time show with glee or going to nationals for Cheerleading. We girls decided to do the cheerleading compittion and Finn wasn't too happy about that. HE called me names you name it. He told me I was weak because I wanted to do something he didn't think was right. Anyways at the game the team was losing. And Finn got the idea that they needed to turn things around. He told Sam to finish the half for him. While he went to get us cheerleaders. Well he found us and after some smooth talking. Brittney, Santana, and I decided to quit the cheerios and join the glee in the half time show. It was a goof performance we did Thriller. The team ended up winning the game. The next day I school I once again made another big mistake. After overhearing Finn talking to Brodsky. Asking him to join us in glee needless to say he said no. After Krovsky walked away Finn turned around he saw me standing there. I told him he was both a leader on and off the field. And that is why I fell in love with him. I made a dumb move and I kissed him. After realizing what I had done I pulled away and walked away so fast. I didn't even look back. After that kiss Finn kept pressuring me and pressuring me. Saying he wanted a second chance. But while all the sneaking around I did with Finn I was still with Sam. Here I was once again cheating on my boyfriend with said ex-boyfriend I once cheated on. Call that irony if you will and eventually I got caught. Both Finn and I ended up getting mono. It wasn't hard to tell what we were up too. Sam was furious with me and broke up with me. Finn called it quits once he realized I didn't want to jump back into a relationship with him. But after a few weeks of Finn and I avoiding each other we knew we had to talk about it. We decided to give us another chance but we kept the relationship to ourselves at first. We didn't want anyone else knowing until we were comfortable telling people. I now wished I never gave in to him again otherwise I wouldn't be in this mess that I am now.

Quinn looked at Derek who was still listening to every word her said saying. She was embarssed she was opening up to him so completely. She knew just by the few minutes of being with him that he was different than any other guy she ever met.

Quinn- I don't know why I am telling you all of this. You are a complete stranger to me.

Derek- Sometimes it's easier to talk to people you don't know.

Quinn- I don't know about that but there is something about you. That makes me feel like I know you.

Derek- Trust me you don't want to know everything about me.

Quinn- But I don't think that is fair that you know so much about me. And I know little about you.

Derek- Maybe some other time right now though. Why don't you finish telling me why you hate Finn so much.

Quinn- For starters he can never make up his mind about anything. First he wants to tell people about us then he doesn't. I think the only person he was protecting us from was Rachael. Because nothing can upset Rachael oh poor Rachael if her feelings hurt. It always seemed he took her side all the time and not mine. But after some things came out about me from my past before I moved to McKinley. Finn was so sweet with how he took the news. You see before moving there I was on the heavier side. I wore glasses and I was ugly. So I asked my dad if I could have some work done and he let me get my nose done. I started taking ballet and excerizing. And before long I was what you see now. My full name is Lucy Quinn Fabray. And because I wanted to leave Lucy behind I just wanted to known as Quinn.

Derek- Both names suit you just fine. Quinn blushed.

Quinn- After that things got good between Finn and myself. We were talking more. Than rumors started flying around that I was cheating on him again with Sam.

Derek- But you weren't.

Quinn- No and eventually the truth came out. That Sam and his family were having financial problems and I was just helping him out. Watching is little brother and sister while his parents and he were working. It was a mess and Finn and I hadn't been the same since. I kept telling him to trust me that I wasn't cheating on him. But he had Rachael in his ear telling him I couldn't be trusted. Then prom was a disaster. Where Finn got kicked out because of fighting with Rachael's date. I was so angry at him I should have ended it then. But he came that night and apologized over and over. Until I said this was his last chance and if he hurt me again that was it.

Derek- He did hurt you again didn't he?

Quinn- Yes a few days ago we were at a funeral. The sister of coach Sylvester. We didn't know her sister well but coach loved her. Finn and his step-brother Kurt organized the whole funeral. After it was over Finn was sitting in his truck looking said. So I got in and told him I was proud of him. And he went onto tell me that he was ended it with me. I asked him why. He said because he didn't feel that way about me that he felt for Rachael. He said he feels tethered to her whatever that mean. I didn't want to believe him so I told him it wasn't happening and that we could work through this. He said it is happening and asked if I feel anything anymore. Well I let him know I did feel things but didn't always show it. I let one tear slip from my eye and asked if that was feeling enough for him. He tried to take it back but I didn't want to hear it. And I got out of there so fast before I could make a fool out of myself than I already did. And that was that. My mom came to my room and found me crying that very day. That was when she told me about moving. Now it seem like even miles away from Finn he is still controlling how I feel. What is it Derek that is unloving about me. Why is it he can have this much power over me. I don't like feeling like this. Like I can't have a normal conversation with people without breaking down.

Derek didn't know how to tell her that none of what she was feeling was wrong. And when he saw a tears come out of her eyes. Before he knew what he was doing he reached up with his free hand and wiped the tear. Quinn was shocked by this action but didn't move back. She just let a few more slip out.

Derek- Quinn what you are feeling is normal for anyone that has been hurt. I wouldn't think of any human wouldn't show emotions. That is what makes everyone human is feelings.

Quinn- Well I got to tell you it sucks.

Derek- Yeah it does but don't let them be bottled up inside and then have them come out when you don't want them too.

Quinn- I hurts Derek, it feels like I can't breathe. Like there is nothing I want to live more.

That got Derek blood-pressure to rise. He knew Quinn had a lot to live for. He wanted to rip this Finn's head off for playing mind games with Quinn. He didn't know why he was feeling so protective of this girl her just met all of 10 minutes ago. But he knew he would do anything he could to put the smile back on her face and protect her. This feeling he was having he has never felt before and couldn't shake.

Derek- Quinn please don't say things like that. You have your whole life ahead of you. You shouldn't waste it on jerks like that asshole.

Quinn- I know but why can't shake this feeling away.

Derek- Let's try something what would you say to me if I was this Finn guy.

Quinn- But you aren't him and for some reason I can't hate you. Why I just can't put my finger on it.

Derek- So try let whatever it is your feeling out. So that way Finn can't have anymore power over you.

Quinn- I will try.

Derek- Let's hear it.

Quinn took a deep breath and then everything she has felt in the last 6 months came out of her.

Quinn- I wish I never got involved with you again. I hate you for lying to me over and over again. I hate that you take everyone else's side but mine. I hate that you think you can give a girl a few smooth lines and you think she will fall for you. I hate that you meddled into my relationship with Sam. I never should have kissed or went behind Sam's back. I hate the even during our solo you just had to be looking longingly at Rachael. I hate you for making me feel like a fool at prom. And I hate that I loved you and what really ticks me off. I hate feeling like this. After Quinn said all the things that she had been holding on for so long came out. She could feel the tears that she was holding in once again come to surface. And then the sobs started coming. She was embarrassed that Derek was seeing all of this. She put her face into her hands to cover her face.

Derek's heart broke at seeing her this way. He gently reached for her face and brought it back up to his.

Derek- Don't hide your face. There is nothing to be ashamed about.

Quinn- I feel so embarrassed about this. Crying in front of someone I just met.

Derek- I don't mind.

Quinn- I am a mess. Nothing attractive about this.

Derek- Not from what I can see. After Derek said what he did Quinn cried even more. And a force that Derek didn't know that was pulling him. He pulled Quinn into his arms and held her tight to his chest.

At first Quinn didn't know what to do. Her first instinct was to pull back and run away from this guy. But after feeling his arms wrapped around her. And feeling safe for the first time in her life. She wrapped her arms around his middle and held on tight. She heard Derek whispering comforting words to her.

Quinn Let it out, don't hold back. And then he said I am here. Quinn's only reaction was to hold on tighter and put her face into his chest. Derek didn't say anything else. He just let Quinn cry and held onto her.

While Derek and Quinn were in an embrace. Scott and Stiles walked out the door.

Stiles- Where can she be? Someone that small shouldn't be that quick.

Scott- I don't know Stiles but something had troubling her. Maybe she just needed time to get away for a few minutes.

Stiles- Yeah but that girl is awesome. Did you see the way she stood up to Jackson. No one dares to go up against him.

Scott- Yeah I couldn't keep the smile off my face. After seeing the look on his face. Finally someone that isn't afraid of Jackson. They both stopped dead in their tracks. They both had to take a double take.

Stiles- Please tell me I am not seeing this.

Scott- If you are than so am I.

Stiles- What is he doing here?

Scott- No doubt checking up on me.

Stiles- Well we have to do something.

Scott- Like what?

Stiles- Like stop it.

Scott-Maybe we shouldn't Stiles. Quinn seems to be ok.

Stiles- But this is Derek we are talking about.

Scott- Alright but let's not give anything away. We don't want Quinn screaming for the hills. She just got here; let's not give her a reason to go back to Ohio shall we.

Stiles- After you buddy.

Scott and Stiles made their way over to the two of them. And as they were approaching they both could hear Quinn's sobbing. Both of the instantly got concerned about Quinn. Scott clenched his hands trying to control is anger. Stiles cleared his throat. Both Quinn and Derek were pulled out of their moment. Quinn was startled once again but didn't pull away from Derek.

Quinn- GOD people around here have to stop startling me. Quinn looks to see Scott and Stiles standing there. And went back to being embarrassed.

Quinn- I am sorry to run out like that. You must think I am strange to walk out like that. While all of you were being so nice to me.

Scott- No we were just worried with the way you ran off. We all just wanted to see if you were ok.

Quinn- All of you?

Stiles- Yeah Lydia and Allison went off in the other direction of the school. They are just as equally worried about you.

Quinn didn't know how to feel. She just got here and already she felt at home. She didn't think anyone would care that she left. She has never had anyone besides her mom that cared about what happened to her. She bowed her head in shame again.

Quinn- I am sorry to have worried you all. But I am fine I just needed to get out of there before I made a fool of myself.

Scott- its ok we are just relieved that you are ok.

Quinn- Thanks it's nice to know you care. I've never really had anybody that cared about me so much they would come looking for me.

Stiles- Well you do now. So next time to tell instead of running off.

Quinn- Thanks for that Stiles. I will tell you all sometime. It's just hard to talk about it. But thanks to Derek here I am ok.

Quinn looked at Derek and smiled and he smiled back. Scott and Stiles seeing the looks they were giving each other and they didn't like it.

Scott- So you talked to Derek? Scott looked at Derek with the curious look.

Quinn- Yeah I did and I am grateful for that. She smiled at him.

Derek- All I did was listen.

Quinn- And I am grateful and you didn't judge me.

Derek- No one has the right to judge anyone. Besides you are a good person Quinn.

Quinn- Some people would disagree with you on that.

Derek- Then that is their problem.

The moment was ruined again when a cell-phone rang. Scott glances at it and saw it was Allison calling.

Scott- Sorry I have to take this. He excused himself to answer the phone.

Scott- Hello.

Allison- Hi Scott its Allison. We were just checking in with you. Lydia and I still can't find Quinn. I am starting to really worried.

Scott- It's ok Stiles and I found her. Allison sighed a relief.

Allison- Thank god! Where are you?

Scott- Outside by one of the tables.

Allison- We will be right out. Allison and Lydia went running back in the other direction.

Scott hung up the phone and turned back to the others.

Scott- That was Allison she was just checking in. And she was Lydia are also relieved that you are ok.

Quinn- Thank you all again for caring. But it wasn't necessary.

Scott- Let us be the judges about that. You can't have too many people to care about you.

Quinn- Like I said only a select few would care enough to come look for me. Or someone who would just let me rattles on.

Stiles- You are with friends now.

Quinn- Yeah that is nice. I was worried if anyone was going to like me.

Scott- What you how could anyone not like you?

Quinn- Some people would tell you otherwise.

A few minutes later Allison and Lydia walked out and over to them. The also both stopped in their tracks and the sight of Quinn in Derek's arms.

Allison- Thank god you are alright Quinn. You ran off so fast.

Quinn- Like I said to Scott and Stiles. My past is a long story and it hurts to tell. But I will tell you eventually.

Allison- Everybody had a past that they don't want to talk about. So we understand.

Scott- Why don't you Allison and Lydia take Quinn back inside.

Lydia- Yeah we can do that. You look like you need a little touch up.

Quinn- I bet I do. Quinn chuckled and pulled back from Derek but not all the way.

Derek- You look fine. He gently wiped the tears from her eyes.

Derek- There all better. But why don't you go inside and freshen up.

Quinn- Alright. Quinn slowly got up and looked back down at Derek.

Quinn- Will I ever see you again? She asking hoping she would. Derek reached up and stroked her cheek.

Derek- You count on it. You just never know when I will pop up.

Quinn- Well it was nice meeting you Derek and thanks for the talk.

Derek- It was my pleasure Quinn. Derek gently took her other hand and kissed it. Quinn turned a shade of red. But got off the bench and made her way to the other girls. She was part ways away when she turned around and smiled and waved at Derek.

Derek watched her go and smiled and waved back at her. Quinn satisfied she turned and went back inside. After she was gone Derek got up himself.

Derek-Well if you two will excuse me I have to be going.

Scott- I don't think so Derek. Derek stared at the two and then all three of them stood there glaring at each other.

End of Chapter 4

Next Chapter

Scott issues Derek a warning regarding Quinn.

Derek makes his feelings known towards Scott and Stiles.

Quinn tells Allison and Lydia about her past.

Allison and Lydia invent Quinn to a lacrosse game.

A/N I hope everyone likes this chapter. I hope I didn't make the Quinn and Derek relationship to fast. I just wanted to point out right away. That they both are feeling for the other. So please if you like it please review. I will start another chapter tonight and have it up hopefully tomorrow.

Thanks for reading,

Kari


	6. Chapter 6 Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5 begins where chapter 4 left off.

Derek, Scott, and Stiles are all glaring at each other.

Scott- Derek what are you doing here?

Derek- Was looking for you. I saw what happened on the field earlier.

Scott- I was fine.

Derek- No you weren't anybody could have seen you.

Scott- But they didn't.

Derek- That is how the shift happens Scott. Your anger and your adrenaline rising.

Scott-I controlled it just fine.

Derek- Yeah if I can tell you shifted and Stiles could tell. How long to do you think it's going to be. Before you shift in front of someone you don't want. That Jackson guy is just looking for a way to bring you down.

Scott- I am not afraid of him.

Derek- Yeah what about Allison's dad?

Scott- How do you know about him?

Derek- He has been hunting our kind for years.

Scott- I can handle it.

Derek- Yeah you handled that just fine. If you don't learn how to control your shifts you are going to draw attention to us both. And I don't need the unwanted attention.

Scott-Speaking of attentions what were you doing with Quinn?

Derek scuffed at that.

Derek- That isn't any of your business.

Scott- Well I am making it my business.

Derek- I was just talking to her. I could tell right away she looked upset.

Scott- Well stay away from her. Derek smirked at him.

Derek- Who is going to stop me. I find her fastening. She is different from anyone I ever met before.

Scott- I don't think she needs the attention of someone like you.

Derek- Quinn is a big girl she can take care of herself.

Scott- I'm sure she can but I'm going to say this once. Hurt her and you will have to deal with me.

Derek- My Scott do I detect a hint of jealousy.

Scott- No I am just a concerned friend.

Derek- You just met her.

Scott- So did you. Besides I am not interested in Quinn like that. I happen to be involved with Allison.

Derek- Then it will do you good to keep your nose where it doesn't belong. I wouldn't do anything to hurt her. She has been through more than anyone ever should. And she is slowly starting to heal.

Stiles- Even more reason to stay away from her.

Derek- I can't do that Stiles, even though I just met her I feel something for her.

Stiles- Like you have any feelings.

Derek- Stiles you don't know anything about me. How would you know what I feel? You didn't have your whole family die and you are left wondering why. So don't go thinking you know me.

Scott- Derek just be careful with her. We can all tell she is broken inside. Just don't playing games with her.

Derek- I wouldn't dream of it Scott. Look I better get going but please hear my warning about playing in tonight game.

Scott- I will think about it.

Derek turned around to leave but turned back to Stiles and Scott.

Derek- Can you two do one thing for me.

Stiles- Depends on what that is.

Derek- Watch out for her for me. Just make sure nothing happens to her. Scott looked at Derek and couldn't believe this was the same guy he met a few days ago. Scott's defensiveness disappeared.

Scott- You really do care about Quinn don't you? Derek sighed.

Derek- Maybe more than I should or maybe I am just crazy.

Stiles- I will go with crazy.

Derek- Smooth Stiles real smooth. Anyway to get back to Quinn I just don't want her getting hurt.

Scott- We will look after her.

Derek- Thanks she is someone special. Derek turned and walked away.

Stiles turned towards Scott.

Stiles- Do you think he is genuine?

Scott- I don't know Stiles but since I've met him. I've never seen him like that.

Stiles- I don't like it though.

Scott- I don't like it either but Derek is right. Quinn can take care of herself. Come on let's get back to class. Stiles and Scott walked back into the school.

Lydia, Allison, and Quinn made there was into the girls bathroom. As they walked in there were a few girls in there. They all took one look at Quinn and stared. Quinn could tell she was going to start freaking out again and turned and made her was towards the door. Before she could walk out Allison and Lydia stopped her. Lydia turned towards the other girls.

Lydia- What are you all looking at. It's just some girls that need to freshen up. The girls scattered out of the bathroom.

Quinn- Remind me never to get on your bad side Lydia.

Lydia- People can be so nosy sometimes. It's no one's business but yours as to why you have smeared make-up. One thing you have to know Quinn is. Never let people walk all over you.

Quinn- Yeah I know that. It's not like I don't know what it's like to be an outsider in a new place. I just want to fit in.

Allison- Quinn you do fit in. It's not even the end of school yet. And already you've got people that care about you.

Quinn- Allison you don't know how much that means to me. Not even my first day here and already people have showed me they cared. Back in Ohio everyone else worried about themselves. Even my so called friends didn't even call to see how I was coping after everything that happened. I shouldn't put down my good friends Santana and Brittney. Both of them have called me a lot since I got here. Everyone else is too busy with their own lives.

Lydia- Well you are here now. No reason you can't make other friends.

Quinn- All four of you have been very kind. You came to find me after only minutes that we just met.

Allison- You will notice we are a pretty tight knit group around here. You will fit in around here just fine.

Quinn- I am starting to see that.

Lydia- So what happened that made you decided to run off like that? I don't mean to be nosy just curious.

Quinn- When Stiles innocently asked who broke my heart. The things I thought I buried came back at me at 10 folds.

Allison- If you don't want to tell us that is fine.

Quinn- No its fine but I would like to tell all of you. So I don't have to repeat myself.

Lydia- Alright let's find Scott and Stiles then. The girls walked out of the bathroom.

As they were walking down the hallway they ran into the guys.

Allison- We were just coming to find you two.

Scott- Everything ok?

Lydia- No it's just Quinn wanted to tell us something together.

Stiles- Did Derek do something to hurt you cause if he did. I am personally going to hurt him myself.

Quinn- Thanks for saying that Stiles but no Derek didn't do anything to hurt me. Just the opposite he made me feel safe. And most of all he just listened to me. There is something about him that made me feel it was ok to open up. And opened up I did. I told him everything that happened and what brought me here. And I will tell you all the same before someone starts digging in my past and I know they will. Why don't we go somewhere more private to talk.

Allison- Let's go find an empty classroom.

All of them walked down the hall and found an empty classroom. Quinn closed the door.

Quinn- What I am about to tell you has to stay between you all.

Allison- Quinn you can tell us we aren't going to judge you. What you say will stay between just us.

Quinn- Lydia can you keep this from Jackson? He is the last person I want to know about this.

Lydia-Quinn I promise

Quinn- Alright well it starts 2 years ago. Quinn went on to tell them everything that she told Derek. All the way from Finn to Beth.

After Quinn finished telling them everything she looked at all of them. Hardly believing one again she was telling people she just met her whole life story. Stiles and Scott looked at each other and both thinking Derek was right about her. The girls could feel the pain that she went through and trying to find some peace with her life

Quinn- So there you have it all. You all know everything that Derek does. And telling you all of this I know it was right to tell you. So go ahead let me have it. Tell me I'm the worst person in the world I can take it.

The girls got up and went over to embrace her. Quinn was taken aback by this but then wrapped an arm around each of them.

Allison- You Quinn aren't even close to being a bad person. No one should belittle you or put you down. You have guts that most people don't. You did what was best for your baby.

Quinn- Yeah that is what Derek said also when I told him. I know in my heart it was right to give Beth to Shelby to raise.

Allison- But don't blame yourself for what happened with Finn. You were just following your heart and it was telling you to give him another chance. If you want someone to blame why don't you blame Finn. He is the one that lead you on. Feeding you lines and him going back and forth with his feelings for Rachael and you. If you want my opinion both you are Rachael can do better. Finn sounds like a douche.

Quinn- He wasn't always like this though. Maybe it was me that made him who he is today.

Scott-Quinn, Allison is right. You aren't to blame for his actions.

Quinn- I know you are all right about that. It's just hard I really thought Finn was the one for me. But clearly I was wrong and I am finished with him. I left him in Ohio and that is where he is going to stay. Now that I am here it's finally sinking in that really left everything I once knew behind. I have a fresh start now and I am going to leave my past behind.

Stiles- That is the spirit Quinn. Now let's quite all this downer talk. Quinn what do you think of lacrosse?

Quinn- Never heard of it. Stiles put a shocked look on his face.

Stiles- Never heard of it. Girl where have you been?

Quinn- Ohio Stiles all we have there is football, baseball, basketball and hockey and of course cheerleading.

Stiles- Well as it turns out we have our first game tonight. Why don't you come?

Lydia- Yeah that is a great idea. You can go with Allison and me.

Quinn- That sounds like fun. I would love to go. So someone wants to tell me what this lacrosse is all about. Stiles went up to her and put an arm around her.

Stiles- I can tell you everything that it's about.

Quinn- Do you play?

Stiles- Yes but I mostly sit on the bench.

Quinn- Do you like it?

Stiles- Yes it's such a rush when I do get to play.

Quinn- Sounds fastening

Stiles- So this is how the game works. Stiles walked off with Quinn listening to him talk.

The other 3 watched as Quinn and Stiles walked away.

Lydia- Poor Quinn and I thought I had a rough life.

Allison- She seems to be doing fine coping with her struggles just fine.

Scott- Well we found a new person to our little group. And I think Quinn will make a nice addition our little group.

Allison- I find it strange though she was so close to Derek when we walked up to you all. I thought you weren't friends with him?

Scott- I'm not really he is just helping me with some stuff. I don't think we have to worry about Derek hurting Quinn.

Allison- How do you know that Scott? Quinn has already been hurt enough she doesn't need anymore.

Scott- I couldn't agree with you more. But before Derek left he told us to look after her for him. Just by the tone of his voice in the way he spoke about her. He genuinely cares her. Don't ask me why after all he just met her too. He seems very protective of her.

Allison- Well I am still going to be cautious about him and his intentions. Quinn is a friend and I don't want to see her getting hurt.

Scott- I think we all can say that we all have Quinn's best interests in mind. Well I better get to class see you guys at the game. Allison smiled.

Allison- Yes you will. After Scott left the room Lydia and Allison went to their respectful classes.

At 6:00 that night Quinn was getting ready to go out to the game. She was flying high she was so excited about the change in events in her life. She walked into the kitchen to see her mom walking in the door. She jumped over to her mother and hugged her excitedly. Judy was taken aback by her daughter's excitement.

Judy- Oh she said. What it this all about.

Quinn- I am just happy.

Judy- I can take it that school went well. Yes it was the best day ever. I met a few people that I clicked with right away. Mom I haven't felt this good in a long time.

Judy- So tell me all about it.

Quinn- At first I was anxious about going to school. But I just kept telling myself it's time to go on. I went to my first class where I met Stiles and Scott. Nice guys they showed me around the school. They introduced me to Lydia and Allison at lunch. Then I met the obnoxious guy named Jackson. I disliked him from the start. After exchanging some words with Jackson. Allison asked what brought me here to Beacon Hills. I told her that you got a new job and that I was in need of a change. Then Stiles innocently asked who hurt me. I know he didn't mean any harm but I didn't want to talk about it. So I made a fool of myself and ran out of there. It was so humiliating mom looking at it now. I handled it all wrong.

Judy- Oh honey I'm sorry about that.

Quinn- its ok mom. After I ran out of the cafeteria I went outside and sat down at one of the tables. And as I was talking to myself and telling myself how much I hate Finn. Even so many miles away from him and he is still controlling my emotions. As I was saying this I heard a voice say. I am sure glad I am not this Finn guy. I wouldn't want to be hated like that. I jumped and turned around and staring right back at me was hottest guy I have ever seen in a long time. I was so embarrassed that he overheard me. I must have turned shades of red. But then he just sat down and we talked. I end up telling him my whole life story. I don't know what posed me to tell him everything that happened in the past two years. And not once did he ever judge me or look down upon me. He just let me rattle on and on about stuff. Eventually I broke down even more. Then he surprised me and held me. I don't know what it is but I felt safe with him. This complete stranger.

Judy- Is he cute?

Quinn- Like you wouldn't believe mom.

Judy- Do you think you would like to start a relationship with him?

Quinn- That I am not sure about mom. Things like this never happen to me. It was like gravity was pulling us together or something. I just don't know if I am ready to be with anybody.

Judy- That is understandable baby. You have been hurt twice in bad way. My advice to you is this. Take things slow with this Derek. If it's meant to be it's meant to be. Things happen for a reason.

Quinn- I know you are right. Anyways after talking with Derek I felt a whole lot better. Then I ended up telling Scott, Stiles, Allison, and Lydia about m past. And neither did they judge me. They told me I was a good person and that we are a group now. They even invited me to a lacrosse game tonight. It's ok that I go right?

Judy- That is fine but don't stay out too late but have fun.

Quinn- Thanks mom I will and thank you.

Judy- For what?

Quinn- Everything, you have been so supportive threw all of the stuff I've been through.

Judy- Not all and I can never forgive myself for that.

Quinn- Well forgive yourself because I do. What is in the past is in the past now. We both get the chance to have a fresh start. I don't know about you but things are differently turning around for me.

Judy- Well I am glad baby.

Before either one of them could say anything they heard a honk.

Quinn-That must me Allison and Lydia they are picking me up the game.

Judy- You go and have a good time.

Quinn- I will mom. Quinn walked out of the kitchen but turned around towards her mom.

Quinn- I love you mom.

Judy- I love you too honey. Now go have fun.

Quinn- I will, see you later. Quinn waved back at her mom and left.

At the field Quinn, Lydia, and Allison sat in the stands.

Quinn- Gosh it sure is chilly. I thought California was supposed to be warm.

Allison- Yeah I thought the same way. They sat down and waved to Scott and Stiles on the field.

Quinn- Well let's hope this in an exciting game.

Allison- This is my first lacrosse game too.

Lydia- We are undefeated and this should be a good game. Look there is Jackson. She pointed to Jackson.

Quinn- Yippee Jackson.

Lydia- Quinn please give him a chance. He really isn't a bad guy.

Quinn- For you Lydia I will try. But if he keeps pushing people around. I'm afraid I won't be held responsible.

Lydia- That is all I ask. Then they just started chit chatting.

A/N. In this story Derek was never attested.

Derek kept to the shadows he had a gut feeling that Scott wasn't going to listen. About playing in this game. So he had to come to make sure Scott didn't drawn attention to himself. Derek looked across the field and saw Quinn sitting in the stands. To him she looked happy and beautiful. He thought to himself why he was feeling this thing whatever it is towards Quinn. He doesn't know why Quinn is getting to him. He wants to ignore these feelings and her. I girl has never gotten to him like this before. He doesn't let anyone close to him. Cause that way he won't have the chance of getting hurt. That is where he and Quinn are alike in that way. Never shows people their true feelings. Derek couldn't put a finger on why Quinn of all people he grew to care about. In that spanned of a couple hours. And care about her he did. He was going to do anything in his power to make sure no harm came to her. What scared him was the harm that could come to her. Just by himself alone. He was scared that he would end up hurting her worse than Finn ever did.

Derek- Come on Derek get a hold of yourself. She is only a girl she can't have this much power over you. He said to himself. Not really believing what he was trying to talk himself into.

The game was about to start and a feeling came over Derek and he was making his way towards Quinn. Before he knew it he was standing right next to her. Quinn was oblivious that Derek was even there. She was talking and having a good time with friends. Derek didn't want to interrupt so he didn't say anything. But he locked eyes with Allison and Lydia. He shook his head telling then not to let Quinn know he was there. Lydia and Allison smirked at him.

Allison- So Quinn what's the deal with Derek?

Quinn- There is no deal. Nothing happened between us besides just talking.

Lydia- That is what you are calling it now.

Quinn- All Derek did was just listening to me. Why I felt that I could tell him everything I don't know. There is just something about him that I felt comfortable with.

Allison- So you like him.

Quinn- How can I not. I find him charming in that mysterious kind of way. He was so kind to me. No one had made me let my guard down so fast. I don't know guys it's also kind of scary in trusting someone so quick. I don't normally do that. But Derek made me feel like I was special. He didn't look at me as a nut-case. Or some messed up girl he should just forget he ever met. He saw the real me and I don't let a lot of people see that. He is just so easy to talk to. But I know whatever it is I am going to have to heal the side of caution. Even though he is a nice guy and I feel like I can trust him. I just know I don't want to go into anything too fast. I just got out of a bad relationship. I don't think I am ready to give myself to someone just yet. But Derek is the kind of guy I could pictures myself with.

Allison- Yeah we can understand why you want to take things slow. Just don't go closing your heart to someone. No everyone is like Finn. A person who can't make up his mind about anything.

Quinn- Let's not talk about Finn shall we. He had no part in my life anymore and that is the way it's going to be. He moved on with his life and by god it's time I get on with mine. Life is too short to waste on negative things. Derek taught me that. Not to let other people dictate your life. And hold you back from living life.

Derek- You didn't get that from me Quinn. You taught yourself that.

Quinn was startled once again. She turned to her left to find Derek standing right next to her. She grabbed her chest and took a deep breath.

Quinn- Jesus Derek! You scared me half to death what is that twice in one day.

Derek- Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. That is the last thing I wanted to do. Quinn looked around wondering where Derek came from.

Quinn- Where did you come from Derek?

Derek- I told you I would pop up when you least expect it.

Quinn- Well I will forgive you this one time but don't do it again.

Derek- I promise I won't do it again.

Quinn- You want to sit down and watch the game with us. I don't know much about this game other than Stiles telling me. But like most things about sports it goes in one ear and out the other.

Derek- Sure why not. The girls scooted over to make room for him. Once Derek was seated next to her. She was getting all jitter being in between Allison and Derek. But after a few minutes of getting use to having Derek by her side she relaxed. She looked over at him and smiled and he smiled right back at her. Before even one of them knew what they were doing. They each grabbed the others hand. They locked eyes with one another but didn't let go. They went back to idle talking. Allison and Lydia was the exchange that they made. Lydia nudged Allison in the side.

Allison- What? Lydia leaned over and whispered to her.

Lydia- Look. She said pointing to Quinn and Derek's hands. They both smiled at each other knowing that their new friend was slowly falling for the mysterious Derek.

Down on the field Scott and Stiles are talking on the bench.

Stiles- Scott are you sure you want to play? What if Derek is right and you shift and you can't control it.

Scott- I want to play Stiles I want to impress Allison.

Stiles- I think she likes you just fine. She hasn't taken her eyes off you since we came out here.

Scott- Really! Scott smiled and looked to where Allison was sitting. That was when he noticed Derek sitting with girls. And what it looked like he was holding Quinn's hand.

Scott- Great now Derek is here.

Stiles- Maybe that is a good thing. If you can't control the change maybe he can.

Scott- I can't worry about Derek right now. I just want to focus on the game.

Stiles- Alright but just be careful out there and try to control your temper.

The coach yelled at everybody to pay attention.

Coach- Let's do this boy. Let's show these people why we are state champions. Stiles got a bright idea. He just remembers Quinn saying something about being a singer. And they never had someone sing the National Anthem before.

Stiles- I'm sorry to interrupt coach but could I please say something.

Coach- Make it quick Stalinzski.

Stiles- I know this may sound out there. But could we please let someone sing the National Anthem. We never have anyone sing at one of our games.

Coach- I hope you don't think I will let you sing a great song that repents our country. You are surely mistaken.

Stiles- No I don't mean me coach. You remember Quinn Fabray from class.

Coach- You mean the blonde.

Stiles- Yes she told us she was involved in a glee club back in Ohio. And that she enjoys singing. We should welcome her here to school. By letting her sing.

Coach- Alright Stalinzski we will try it this one. But if she ruins it I am holding you responsible.

Stiles- You won't regret this coach I promise.

Scott stopped Stiles before he ran over to the announcers.

Scott- Stiles I don't think that is a good idea. Quinn might not want to get up in front of people and sing.

Stiles- Scott weren't you listening to Quinn when she said she was in a glee club.

Scott- Yeah I remember.

Stiles- I for one would like to hear her sing.

Scott- Alright go for it. Stiles ran over to the announcer's booth. And he told them the same thing as he told the coach. They both glanced at him and gave the microphone to him.

Back on the bleachers the girls were wondering what was going on. As to why Stiles ran over to the booth.

Allison- Wonder what that is all about. Derek looked at Stiles and was wondering the same thing. Quinn didn't think anything of it. Then Stiles took the microphone.

Stiles- Sorry to do this everyone. But the team and I want someone to do something for us. We want to let her know she is a great person. And we are glad that she is here now with us.

Quinn- Wonder who that is. She said not think of anything of it. Derek caught on just like everyone else.

Stiles- Anyway she just moved her from Ohio and already she has become important to us. While getting to know her she told us she was in a glee club back home and that she enjoys singing. So Quinn Fabray would you do the honor if she would sing the National Anthem for us. So Quinn would you sing for us.

Quinn was shaking her head not believe what was happening. She could feel people's eyes on her. She shook her head no at Stiles.

Stiles- Don't be shy we want you to do this. Allison turned to Quinn. Allison- Please Quinn we want to hear you sing.

Quinn- No I don't think I can. Derek smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

Derek- Come on you can do it.

Quinn- But everyone will be watching me.

Lydia- You have done it before.

Quinn- Yeah but never by myself. I had others that were singing with me.

Derek- Please will you do it. Quinn looked at him and she looked scared.

Quinn- What if I mess up and ruin it.

Derek- That is impossible. So please if you won't do it for any of them. If looking at that many people looking at you. Why don't you just focus on something else. Quinn looked at Derek and then to Allison and Lydia and she sighed.

Quinn- Ok but someone to get it for turning everyone's attention towards me.

Derek- You go and knock em dead. Quinn stood up and before she could remove her hand and felt Derek squeezed. Show her his support. Quinn smiled and squeezed his hand back. Quinn made her way to the booth where Stiles was there holding a microphone.

Allison and Lydia turned to Derek.

Allison- Thank you for doing that for making her go out there.

Derek- She just needs to know people.

Allison- You really cares about her don't you?

Derek- Yes and I still can't put my mind on why. I feel the same way Quinn does. Like her I keep my feelings bottled up inside. I don't really trust anyone completely. But for some reason I am attracted to her. Who wouldn't be she is all around a beautiful person.

Lydia- I can see you really care deeply about her. But if you hurt her in anyway. I promise you I will make your life a living hell.

Allison- I second that motion.

Quinn made her way to the booth. She took the mic from Stiles and glared at him.

Quinn- I will get you back for this.

Stiles- Don't worry you will do great. After saying that Stiles made his way back to the team.

Quinn stood there for a moment trying to calm herself down. She took a deep breath and brought the mic up to her mouth.

Quinn- Before I start I want to thank everyone here. For all the support people have given me. I've only been here one day and already people have showed me they care. And they know who they are. It's safe to say I am glad that so many people have made me feel welcome. I think no I know I really am going to like it here. So thank you all again and now to get on with it and start this games.

Quinn took a deep breath and started singing and she did from the heart.

Quinn-

Oh, say can you see

By the dawn's early light

What so proudly we hail

At the twilight's last gleaming

Who broad strips and bright stars

Thru the perilous fight,

O're the ramparts we watch

Were so gallantly streaming.

And the rockets red glare

The bombs bursting in air

Gave proof through the night

That out flag was still there.

Oh, say does that Star - Spangled Banner yet wave.

O're the land of the free

And the home of the brave.

After Quinn sang the last note she paused and looked at everybody and was afraid she was going to be booed. A few short heart pounding minutes all she heard was applause from everyone and even more stunned. When people started standing up to clap. Emotion came up in Quinn so fast.

Quinn- Thank you all for that great applause. You don't know how much that meant to me. So thank you very much. She then caught Derek's eyes. And all she saw was awed look on his face. She smiled shyly at him and gave the mic back to the announcer.

Announcer- Every please give this young lady another big round of applause. He turned to Quinn.

Announcer- You can sing on this field any time you want little lady. Quinn shyly bowed her head and thanked him. Then turned back to go over to the stands.

End of chapter 5

Next chapter

The game starts.

Derek sees that Scott it starting to shift.

Derek brings Quinn home after the game. And they talk some more.

A/n Hope everyone liked it. Reviews are always welcome. And another note. I won't be updating this weekend at all. I am planning on going to the lake and spend some time with my family over the weekend so I won't get a chance. But don't worry I will update as soon as I can next week.

Thanks again,

Kari


	7. Chapter 7 Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After Quinn finished singing she felt such a relief. It had been a while since she sang anything. She forgot what it was like to have that feeling of singing. An expression of her feelings for these people she just met. At first she was embarrassed that she was already seeking attention towards herself. She just wanted to lay low for a while before she made herself known. She wanted to be mad a Stiles for drawing attention towards her but she couldn't. She knew he was just being a friend and wanted her to fit in here. She didn't want to sing at first but from encouragement from Derek, Lydia, and Allison she caved in. She was doing to for them and also for herself. She wanted to know that she was just as good of a singer as Rachael was. When she heard the applause after she finished. A sense of relief and pride in herself. As she made her way back to the stands her eyes only locked on Derek's. She was nervous to sing in front of everybody. Then she remembered what Derek had said. If she got nervous just to look at him. And from that one look he gave all the confidence she needed to sing. Quinn smiled shyly at him.

You couldn't wipe the smile off of Derek's face. He looked at her with so much pride. She kept getting more and more special in his eyes. Allison and Lydia were also both amazed by Quinn's voice.

Lydia- Boy she was good.

Allison- The best I've ever heard.

Derek- Girls I think there is more about Quinn that we haven't seen yet. And I for one want to find out just how much more there is to her

Lydia- Someone has a crush. Derek just glared at her.

Derek- It's more than just a crush. But I am not going to push her too soon. She still is healing from her last heartbreak. She can't take much more agony.

Allison- My advice is take things slow with Quinn. But I don't think it's going to take too much convincing on your part to get Quinn to like you. She already does like you just fine.

The three of them quit their talking when Quinn approached them. Derek smiled at her.

Derek- You were amazing. Quinn sat down and brushed a stand of hair behind her ear.

Quinn- Thanks for saying that. It was no big deal.

Allison- No big deal Quinn that was fantastic.

Quinn- Yeah I did feel pretty good singing again. I forgot how good singing can be. How singing a song can release everything one feels. Just by singing a song you can release everything that you have been holding inside out.

Lydia- Yeah I bet does. But all the same you were great. You even had coach in tears and coach never cries.

Quinn- That is quite a compliment.

Derek- Don't be so modest Quinn. You are really good and no one can take that away from you. Quinn put a hand to his cheek and stroked it.

Quinn- Thank you that means a lot to me. Derek put a hand on her hand.

Derek- It's the truth not you just start believing it yourself.

Quinn- I am starting too. Derek took her hand off his face and held onto her hand. Then they turned their attention to the field.

The game was going badly until Scott stepped up in a major way. Derek started getting a bad feeling about this. He could see that Scott's anger was getting the better of him. Right then and there he could tell that he had shifted. And if he wasn't careful was going to go full wolf. Derek tried to keep his own anxieties were coming to ahead. And if he didn't control it he will be in the same boat as Scott.

Derek- Come on Scott don't push it please. You are about to lose control. Scott looked Derek's way knowing he heard him.

Scott- I am fine don't worry about it. He said right back at him.

Derek- Don't worry I will stop worrying once you calm down.

Scott- I am handling myself just fine. Take a chill pill why don't you. Quinn could feel there was something that was bothering Derek. She looked over at him with concern.

Quinn- Are you ok?

Derek- Yeah I am fine. It's just an intense game. Quinn smiled and squeezed his hand. The anxieties and the worry about what is happening on the field. Disappear from Derek's face. He smiled at her and squeezed back.

As the game came to a close everyone was full of excitement. The team one by one point with Scott scoring the winning goal. Derek could see Scott run off the field in a hurry. He knew he was in full blown wolf and he couldn't keep himself in check and that the wolf took over. Derek sighed knowing this was going to happen. The girls next to him were jumping for joy. Not knowing the danger they were in. They ran off the field before he could stop them.

Derek- Oh man this isn't good. As the girls ran towards the team they could see that Scott had disappeared so fast before they could congratulate them.

Allison- I wonder where Scott ran off too.

Quinn- I don't know either. Hopefully nothing is wrong.

Quinn turned to see if Derek was behind her. And her disappointment that he wasn't.

Quinn- Now where did Derek go?

Lydia- I am not sure I thought he was right behind up.

Allison- Maybe he just needed to get out of here. Being at a high school game can't be too cool. For someone like him.

Quinn- I hope you are right Allison he just seemed intense during the game.

Allison- Sorry to bail on you but I should probably go see if I can find Scott.

Quinn- Alright tell him great job for me.

Allison- I will. With that Allison turned around and left.

Quinn turned towards Lydia.

Quinn- What do we do now?

Lydia- I have to go and find Jackson I hope you don't mind.

Quinn- No not at all. I am sure Stiles or Derek are around here somewhere.

Lydia- I will be right back.

Quinn- I will be right here.

Lydia- It will only be a second.

Quinn I will be fine don't worry. With that Lydia walked off. Leaving Quinn all by herself.

Before Quinn knew it everyone left the field and she was left alone. How did she go from having so many people around her to having none at all? She got a wired feeling someone was watching her. She rubbed her arms to warm herself up. She really wished Derek would just pop up out of the blue like he has done. But to no avail he didn't show.

Quinn- The one time I need you to show up you are nowhere to be found. Quinn started to get scared feeling like she was all alone again. She sat down on the bench and cried. Quinn was scared out of her wits when she heard a voice behind her.

Person- Well look who it is new girl all by herself. Quinn turned around so quick towards the voice. She glared at him.

Quinn- You! She said viciously.

Derek didn't want to leave Quinn out on the field but herself but he knew she was perfectly safe with Lydia and Allison. He knew he had to find Scott and find out what happened. He found him and Allison together.

Derek- Is everything ok here?

Scott- Nothing could be better. Scott had a grin a mile wide on his face. Derek knew something happened between them. Stiles walked up to them.

Stiles- That was an awesome game. Good job man.

Scott- Thanks man it's all thanks to Allison. She is the reason I played so well.

Allison- Don't be so modest Scott you were great.

Stiles- It was even better hearing Quinn sing.

Allison- Yeah she was awesome and we told her that.

Stiles- By the way where is she? I want to tell her about the great job she did.

Scott- Probably still out on the field with Lydia.

Lydia- What about me? They all turned around and were shocked to see Lydia but no Quinn.

Stiles- Lydia where is Quinn?

Lydia- She is still out on the field I would imagine. I told her I would be right back said that I had to find Jackson. Derek spun around quickly getting a really bad feeling about this. Before he said anything Stiles beat him to it.

Stiles- And you left her alone.

Lydia- What is the big deal. She said would be fine.

Derek- Yeah but now she is by herself in a new place.

Lydia- Opps my bad.

Derek- I have to find Quinn I've got a really bad feeling something is wrong.

Allison- What is the worst that could happen. Stiles, Scott, and Derek all knew all too well what could happen. Derek spun on his heels and made his way to the field. Hoping he was wrong about this and hoping he gets there in time.

Quinn turned around to the person that spoke.

Jackson- Well lookie what we have here. What are you doing out her by yourself.

Quinn- Like I should tell you anything. Jackson kept walking towards her while she kept stepping back.

Jackson- It's just for the new girl you sure do move in quickly.

Quinn- What is that supposed to mean.

Jackson- It mean don't think just because you are new around here. People will treat you anything less than what you are.

Quinn- Oh and please Jackson do tell what kind of person I am. You don't know anything about me so don't go there.

Jackson- I do know ever since you got here every one can't help but wondering what would bring someone here this close to the end of school. You think you can come here and everyone should bow down before you. But I am here to tell you sweet cheeks it isn't going to happen. You are just a fresh piece of meat waiting to be picked off.

Quinn- You know Jackson for someone who thinks he knows everything you are sorely mistaken. Are you upset that people may like me more than they do you. Yeah I can tell by the look on your face you know it's true. Well maybe if you treated people a little more nicely they would like you.

Jackson- I have plenty of friends around here. Besides I don't need anyone to like me.

Quinn- Then I feel sorry for you. Going through life without people you can count on. Jackson stepped closer to her but this time Quinn stood her ground. She wasn't going to let this guy intimidate her.

Jackson- You and I Quinn are one of a kind. We both want what we want and we go and get it. No matter who gets in the way.

Quinn- Please don't put me in a category as you. I am nothing like you. Unlike you I don't go around treating people like dirt. Not to say I didn't because that would be wrong and I did do it. I did pick on people who I didn't think were better than me. That was until the shoe came around full circle and I knew what it was like to be picked on. But I learned from that unlike you.

Jackson- Please you couldn't be like me even if you tried.

Quinn- Please spare me. I like who I am now. I moved here to make a fresh start and by god dammit I am going to. And I am not going to let assholes like you keep me from doing that. So now if you please excuse me I am leaving you now just being in the same space as you makes me feel dirty. Quinn turned around to leave but Jackson wasn't going to let her leave so soon.

Jackson- Well at least I didn't have a baby and give her away like she was a piece of trash. That stopped Quinn in her tracks.

Quinn turned around slowly to face him and it felt like a ton of bricks hit her.

Quinn- What did you just say? Quinn turned to him with murder in her eyes.

Quinn- Not like you would know anything about what I feel for my daughter. So don't begin to even think you know anything about that.

Jackson- Sure I do you gave her to someone else to raise because you were only thinking of yourself.

Quinn- You are so wrong about that. I did what was best for my daughter and everyone that knows me knows that. If I was only thinking of myself I probably would have kept her. But in the end I knew I couldn't give her everything that a baby needs. I didn't have any money. My parents threw me out of the house when they found out I was pregnant. I had nowhere to go. In the end I gave my baby a better life. A life I knew I wouldn't be able to give her properly. So don't go thinking you know things you don't By the way how did you find out about that?

Jackson- I overheard it in the hall.

Quinn- So you were eavesdropping.

Jackson- And it's a good thing I did I now know everything there is about you.

Quinn- So what go ahead and tell everyone my secret and see how they will react. I am not the first or last girl to have gotten pregnant.

Jackson- Yeah but I bet they all don't get dumped by their boyfriend at a funeral. Quinn glared at him some more. She thought that comment would set her back but it didn't

Quinn- Yeah I did and it hurt but I am moving on and putting it all behind me. Finn has no control over my life anymore. I can see now I'm better off without him. But I will tell you this one thing Jackson you are just like Finn in a way. And in the way I can't stand either one of you. So like him I hope you to go hell. So now I am leaving I've had enough of egotistical asshole jerks. How think they are all that. Quinn went to turn away but Jackson grabbed her arms.

Jackson- I don't think so I am not done with you. Quinn tried to yank her arm out of his grasp. But Jackson held onto it.

Quinn- Let go before I really hurt you. She glared at him still not showing she was scared of him. She was but didn't want him to know about it. She prayed someone would come find her she just had to hold off.

Jackson- OH I am really scared. Who is going to stop me? Quinn then heard the voice she was hoping to hear.

Derek- That person would be me.

Quinn sighed a sigh of relief when she heard Derek's voice. Quinn turned around and saw Derek and all the others standing there. They all looked really ticked off. But the looks in both Derek and Scott's eyes are what concerned her the most. They both looked like they were ready to kill. Derek could tell Quinn was frightened but she was showing it to him. Jackson dropped her arm too quick when he saw Derek heading over towards them. Derek put himself in between Quinn and Jackson. By stepped in front of Quinn and blocking her from Jackson. Derek looked at this punk kid who thinks he had the right to man-handle Quinn like that. The anger in Derek's eyes Jackson could tell it was aimed at him. He tried to smooth things over.

Jackson- Don't blame me man she came on to me. Quinn exhaled angrily.

Quinn- Bull-shit would I come on to you. You disgust me.

Jackson- That isn't what you were saying before. Derek looking at Quinn giving her a knowing look that he knew this was Jackson trying to save his own ass.

Derek- And who the hell are you?

Jackson- Jackson Whitmore.

Derek- Well Jackson Whitmore heed this warning once. Touch her again or you will see what I am really capiable of.

Jackson- Already got guys fighting over you. You must really be good in bed.

That got Derek steaming angry so angry he was afraid he was going to shift into his own wolf. No one talks about Quinn like that and gets away with him. Not while he was around. Before Derek could stop himself he reached back and let his fist fly. Landing a serious blow to Jackson's jaw. The power had such a force behind it that it knocked Jackson to the ground. Derek stepped over to him and leaned over him.

Derek- Say that again I dare you. Trying to get Jackson to dare him.

Jackson- I am not scared of you. Derek towered over him until he was looking him straight in the eye.

Derek- You should be punk. Because you don't know what I am capable of doing when I get really angry. But I will tell you this only once more. Touch her again you will live to regret it. Derek didn't say anything more than just stared down at him.

Quinn could tell Derek was angry so angry that she thought he was going to kill him. It made her heart flutter in her chest. No one has ever stood up for her before. She also knew she couldn't let Derek hurt Jackson. Even though the jackass would probably would have deserve it. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if he got arrested or something because of her. She knew she had to stop him so she did the only thing she could think of. So she wrapped her arms around him from behind and held him tight. Derek could feel Quinn's touch but he didn't want to take his focus off the guy in front of him. But the feel of her arms around him made him calm down enough to where he wasn't afraid he was going to shift. He sighed and dropped his head but still not giving away the rage that he still felt for the guy in front of him. He eventually stepped back and that was Jackson opportunity to step back. Quinn could still feel the anger coming out of him. She took a step away from him and moved until she was standing in front of him. Derek still not registering that Quinn was standing in front of him. Quinn took her hand and put them of his face. And pulled his attention to her he tried to avoid looking in her eyes. Quinn searched for his eyes.

Quinn- Derek look at me. Derek shook his head ashamedly from side to side.

Quinn- Derek please look at me. Derek finally gave in and looked at her.

Derek- I am sorry.

Quinn- For what?

Derek- You shouldn't have seen that.

Quinn- Derek it's ok. That was awfully nice of what you to say that.

Derek- I never should have let you see my anger. Sometimes it gets the best of me. Derek once again trying to avoid eye contact with her.

Quinn took his face and made him look at her. And once staring into his eyes she found a lovely shade of blue. One look into her eyes. Derek's expression he put a hand on her cheek.

Derek- No one should ever talk like that.

Quinn- Derek its ok it's only Jackson. He doesn't scare me in least. He is just some jerk that thinks he is tough shit. Quinn turned around so she was now facing Jackson and her back was to Derek. Quinn pointed a finger towards Jackson's chest and got into his personal space. And the fury in her eyes scared him just as equally as Derek's did.

Jackson- It's it just like you to have a guy fight your battles.

Quinn- I don't need anyone else to fight my battles for me. I can do that on my own thank you. I am not some girly girl who can't take care of herself. You see Jackson, Derek is nothing like you. Unlike you he actually cares about people even people he just met. Quinn looked back at Derek and smiled. Derek smiled with pried seeing Quinn stand up to this guy.

Quinn- I will say this once you touch me again or treat anyone I care about like crap. I will personally take care of you myself.

Jackson- You don't scare me either.

Quinn- That isn't what it looked like to me. How does it feel when someone bigger comes along and pushes you around. It's not very fun is it maybe next time you should think about before you try and bully others.

Jackson- You are lucky he saved you. I would have had a lot of fun with you. Seeing you act all tough is quite a turn on. That got Derek's pulse rising again. He stepped forward but Quinn stopped him with her hand.

Quinn- Derek he is not worth it. He is just trying to get a rise out of you don't give in to it.

Derek- He shouldn't be allowed to ever speak or touch you like he did.

Quinn- Anyways aren't you supposed to be dating Lydia.

Jackson- I would be willing to trade her in for anyone. She is just a good lay nothing more. The gasp from Lydia was all Quinn felt she needed to finally teach this guy a lesson. She brought up a knee and kneed him in the balls and while he was bent over her punched him on the other side of his face.

As she went to punch him she must have hit him harder then she thought. She hit him with enough force that she bruised her hand.

Quinn- Jesus that hurt she said shaking her hand. Everyone else smiled with pride at Quinn. Derek walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulder. The others crowed around her and gave her a pat on the back.

Stiles- That is the best thing I have even seen in my life. I have got to tell everyone about this. Wonder what everyone is going to say tomorrow after they find out Jackson got beat up by a girl. Stiles ran off whooping and hollering. Quinn looked at Lydia and frowned.

Quinn- I'm sorry but I had to do it.

Lydia- No its fine about time someone put him in his place. Lydia walked over to Jackson and kicked him in his side.

Lydia- That jackass is for my friend. No body messes with my friends and gets away with it. Oh and by the way we are through. So please don't call me again. With a short wave to Quinn. Lydia went off towards the direction of her car.

Derek looked at Quinn's hand and could tell it was starting to swell.

Derek- Come on Holyfield let's get some ice on that hand before it swells anymore. I will take you home. Derek took Quinn's other hand and they both walked to his car. Everyone left no one looking back at Jackson. All forgetting he was still lying on the ground withering in pain.

As Derek was driving Quinn home you couldn't cut the tension with a knife. Derek was still feeling guilty for leaving Quinn to fight by herself, Quinn couldn't understand why Derek was to tense. He didn't do anything wrong all he did was defend her to some jackass. Quinn looked at Derek and could tell something was bothering him. She wanted to take all the pain he was feeling away for him. Just watching him she could tell he was struggling with something. She didn't want to push him into saying anything. So she put a comforting hand on his. Derek looked over at her and smiled a sad smile.

Derek- Nothing is wrong.

Quinn- I can see something is troubling you but I am not going to push. If you want to tell me you are ready.

Derek- I just wish that you didn't have to see that side of me. The one that can't control his anger very well.

Quinn- Derek you did nothing wrong.

Derek – I let my anger get the best of me.

Quinn- You were fine. I found it quite amazing really.

Derek- Nothing about my anger is amazing. I can really hurt people if I get to angry.

Quinn- I am sure you are just imaging that.

Derek- The only thing that stopped me from really killing him was you because I really did want to after seeing him grab you.

Quinn- I want to thank you for the save. You always show up when it seems I need it.

Derek- I shouldn't have left you on that field in the first place.

Quinn- That is really sweet of you Derek. But you can't be with me every single minute of every day. I am a big girl I can take care of myself.

Derek- I know you can Quinn. I am not saying that you can't I just don't like the fact that you were scared at all.

Quinn- I won't lie to you and say that I wasn't a little bit scared because I was. But then I got the confidence to not be afraid. Jackson is not the first asshole I've come across and he won't be the last.

Derek- I just don't like that you were afraid.

Derek pulled up next to Quinn's house. He turned towards Quinn. Still holding onto his hand.

Quinn-I don't know why you think you can save me all the time.

Derek- I don't know why either but I just feel this need to protect you. Quinn put her other hand on his cheek and stroked it in the matter that she does. That helps calm him down.

Derek- I've only known you for a day and already you have come to mean more to me.

Quinn- I feel the same way about you. You and the other 4 have come to mean more to me than anybody else has before. You all didn't judge me on sight. You all cared enough to listen and not make judgments on my life.

Derek- No one should judge you on your past. If that were so you wouldn't like me very much.

Quinn- I doubt that Derek there isn't anything you could do or say that would make me feel any differently about you.

Derek- Quinn you don't know me that well to say that. If you really knew you would run screaming for the hills.

Quinn- Why don't you let me be the judge of that why don't you. I think I know what I can and cannot handle. Derek looked at her and knew he had to come clean to her. He was just hoping once he told her that she wasn't going to go running from him.

Derek took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. Quinn could tell he was struggling with something.

Quinn- Whatever it is can't be that bad.

Derek- Quinn this is worse than you can even imagine.

Quinn- Derek I can tell something is troubling you all I want to do is help. You've helped me it's my turn to help you. So just trust me. Derek could tell she was real genuine but he was afraid once the truth was out that she would be betrayed.

Derek- I want to tell you Quinn but I'm afraid you are going to run from me.

Quinn- Whatever it is I promise I won't run even though a part of me is saying run and run fast. Because of the way you are affecting me. No one has gotten into my heart this fast. So please just trust me and maybe I can help. Derek sighed and knew it was time to tell her everything.

Derek- It all started 6 years ago. I was only 15 at the time. I trusted someone with the truth that I shouldn't have and my family was the one that suffered for it.

Quinn's heart broke from him she could tell he was still struggling with it today.

Quinn- Derek what happened? She asked concerned.

Derek- Like I said I trusted the wrong person a girl that I shouldn't have. But back then she was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. I didn't know who she really was and I ended up telling her something I shouldn't have. My life hasn't been the same since. After telling her all about me she went running to her family and told them everything about me and my family. One day while my sister Laura and I were at school there was a fire in our family home. Derek swallowed hard reliving everything all over again. Quinn squeezed his hand and took the other one in hers.

Quinn- Take your time I'm not going anywhere. She said reassuringly.

Derek- That day I lost a part of myself a part where I don't let people see who I really am. The fire claimed the lives of everyone that I loved my parents, aunts, uncle, cousins you name it. There was only one person that survived the fire and that was my uncle Peter. But now he is in the hospital in a coma to this day.

Quinn- Oh Derek how awful no one should have lost someone they love like that in an accident to terribly.

Derek- That is the thing Quinn it wasn't an accident someone set that fire on purpose.

Quinn- Who would want to do that?

Derek- People who found out what we are and wanted to get rid of us. Laura and I were the only ones that weren't in the fire.

Quinn- Yeah but that doesn't stop that from being affected by it. You lost your whole family no one would blame you for shutting down and shutting people out.

Derek- After that I told myself never to let anyone in or close but that all changed when I met you.

Quinn- That is sweet of you to say but I am only one person.

Derek- A person who has showed me more kindness than anyone else has before. I clearly don't expect it from you.

Quinn- Derek there is nothing wrong with needing someone you told me that. Person shouldn't be alone in this world. Derek there are people who are genuinely good hearted and kind. You just have to open up your heart to them.

Derek- Being alone is better than having someone get close and then betray you. After Kate did that to me I told myself being alone is better than feeling anything for anyone that way. When they hurt or betray you it won't hurt as much. But after the fire my sister and I moved to get away from the memories here and the people responsible for my families death.

After hearing the pain in his voice talking about this broke her heart. She wondered if it hurt so much to be back so why is he. She was grateful that he was.

Quinn- If it hurts to be back then why did you come back Derek. I wouldn't blame you if you ever wanted to step foot back in this town. A part of me is glad you did otherwise I wouldn't have met you. An amazing guy with a great heart.

Derek- I came back here looking for my sister a few months ago she went missing and that isn't like Laura at all. Just to leave without keeping in touch with me. Because you see after the fire Laura and I became even closer. Considering we were the only ones left in our family.

Quinn- That is understandable Derek anyone would keep the ones they love close after a tragic after something like that.

Derek- And you would be right about that. Then just a few weeks ago I found out she came back here looking for something and that is the last time I've ever spoke to her. Derek quit talking to get his emotions in check before he really lost it in front of her.

Quinn could see that he was having trouble controlling his emotions and like he did for her. She pulled him into her arms and held him tight. She held with like she never wanted to let him go. Derek for once since the fire let himself cry. For once he let someone see the vulnerable side that he didn't let people see. But before Derek knew it he pulled back and his guard was back up again. He couldn't believe he let someone see this side of him and it angered him why he did so easily with her.

Derek- Sorry I shouldn't have done what.

Quinn- Why?

Derek- I don't want people to see me weak that is why.

Quinn- Derek there is nothing wrong about letting your feelings out. You can't keep this festering inside because if you do then I could really become a problem. I don't think of you anything of less of a person as I did 10 minutes ago. I knew there was something about you that intrigued me. Sure you come off tough but that is only to people you see as a threat. I've never met anyone as good as you are.

Derek- Quinn I am broken goods if I were you I would turn back now and not look back.

Quinn- Can't do that Derek even if I wanted to. I care about you more than I've ever cared about before. I've never felt this connection with anyone ever before. Not with Puck or Sam and most definitely not with Finn.

Derek- Quinn I am only thinking it's the best for you. And what is best is that both of us to walk away before either one of us gets in too deep.

Quinn didn't know how to feel about that. Was he really trying to put a stop to this before they even see where it went.

Quinn- Derek what are you trying to say. She asked now quite knowingly if she wanted the answer to that question.

Derek- It's best to keep away from each other.

Quinn- Why?

Derek- Because it's just the way it's going to have to be. Even though I feel strongly for you I can't let that distract me from doing. What I came here to do and that is find my sister. Before Quinn could stop them the tears came out of her eyes. Then she got a hold of herself and wiped them away angrily.

Quinn- Fine if that is how you want it then fine. I am not going to be your problem anymore. I've been down this road before I know when I am not wanted. Consider me gone that way you won't have to deal with being near me ever again. Have a nice life Derek I hope whatever it is you are looking for you find it. Other than that I will forget that I've ever met you. Before Quinn could make herself look any more like a fool she got out of the car so fast. She didn't have time to look and see Derek's expression.

Derek never felt more than an ass then he already knew. Just by looking at her and from the tone in her voice he knew he had hurt her. That angered him even more than anything. That was the last thing he ever wanted to do to her. He knew Quinn was getting close of breaking down all of his walls. And hearing her tears as she spoke to him broke his heart. He knew she was only trying to put a brave front in front of him. He knew he had just broken the heart of the girl he loved. Before he knew what was happening a force was pulling him to get out of the car and make things right with her.

Derek made it in record time just before Quinn was about to open the door to her house. Derek managed to grab her and pull her close. Quinn struggled in his hold not wanting him to know he affected her this way.

Quinn- Derek please let me go. She said through tears. Derek's only response was to pull her closer and not let go.

Derek- I am sorry Quinn I didn't mean to hurt you and clearly I have.

Quinn- You have made your feelings real clear Derek and that is fine. It will take some time but eventually I will get over it. I am not going to let any guy have control over me any longer.

Derek- My feelings Quinn aren't a lie. I do care about you. You are everything any guy could ask for. You are just too good for me and deep down you know it.

Quinn- Says you Derek. If anything you are too good for me. I am nothing but a selfish bitch.

Derek- Quinn don't say that about yourself you are an amazing person inside and out.

Quinn- If you care about my so much why are you pushing me away?

Derek- I am only trying to protect you. You don't know how dangerous it is to be around me especially now. There are some things going on around her that I don't want touching you.

Quinn- What is it that you think I need protecting from. Unless you are a serial killer which I highly doubt you are. I am not scared of you if that is what you are thinking.

Derek-Quinn you should be scared of me for instance on the football field. If I couldn't have controlled myself I could have killed someone. If I get to angry and can't control my anger something comes out of me that you wouldn't like what you see.

Quinn- Why don't you tell me then that way you will know if I can or can't handle. There is nothing you can say or do that would make me run away from you.

Derek- Alright but don't say I didn't warn you. I gave you the chance to make a clean break. But what I have to say you can't say to anybody. Promise me. Quinn walked up to him and looked him straight in the eye and holding his stare.

Quinn- I promise whatever you say to me will stay between us.

Derek- Alright Quinn here is the thing I am a werewolf.

After Derek said this Quinn didn't believe him. She didn't want to laugh but couldn't help it.

Quinn- A werewolf like the kind you see in the movies. She kept laughing thinking it was a joke but one look from Derek she could tell he wasn't joking.

Derek- Yes Quinn a werewolf my whole family are werewolves.

Quinn- You can't be serious about this all of the mythical creatures are in movies. Not here in reality.

Derek- That is where most people are wrong there is a lot of us out there. Some of us are more evil than others.

Quinn- Is this your way of trying to get rid of me because if it is it's not funny.

Derek- It's not meant to be funny Quinn. I have been what I am since I was born. Some of us are born werewolf and some of us are bitten. That much of the movies about us are true.

Quinn- If I am to believe this than why don't you show me.

Derek- Quinn that is a bad idea I have kept my wolf at bay for a long time.

Quinn- Well if you want me to believe this ridicules story then you might was well show me. Or I just might think you are making an excuse as to not to see me.

Derek- Alright for you I will show you but don't say I didn't warn you.

It took Derek a few minutes to let himself go and bring his wolf out. Quinn cringed when she heard his bones crunching. She wanted to tell him to stop just from hearing that and before she could. Derek stood a ways from her. She couldn't see his face because it was so dark. He stepped closer into the light. Once Quinn took really good look at his face she was taken aback at first. On his face now were hard ridges when it was once smooth. And she could clearly see the fangs that have now replaced his normal canine teeth. She thought to herself she was dreaming and this wasn't happening but one look on Derek's face told her she wasn't. She told herself she should have screamed and run but she couldn't. Because clearly looking back at her he was still Derek in her eyes. It didn't matter that he could change his shape he was still a beautiful person. Derek couldn't take the silence anymore.

Derek- Go ahead and get it over with. I won't be mad at you for turning around and walking away. What you see now is also a part of me a part I don't want you to see. All I ask you is that you keep what you know now to yourself.

Quinn did the only thing her heart was telling her and she walked over to him. As she was standing in front of him looking at him in part wolf form the determination on her face. She took his face and held it between her hands.

Quinn- You think this is going to change my opinion about you. Then you are gravely mistaken Derek. Yes and part of me is freaked out about this that won't be a lie. But I know this isn't the only thing that defines you Derek Hale.

Derek- But I am a monster.

Quinn- No you are not far from it you know what I see when I look at you.

Derek- I am afraid to ask.

Quinn- Well then I will tell you what I see. I still see the same guy I met this morning. Only now instead of smooth skin on your face you have hard ridges and you have fangs on your teeth. Nothing in my eyes thinks anything less of you. You are still a hero in my eyes. And just one more thing and we can get off this topic.

Derek- What is that. He said putting a stand of hair behind her ear.

Quinn- Even though I find this side of you also sexy as well could you please change back now. I find your other face sexier. Derek chuckled as that. He grabbed Quinn's hands and put them on his face and slowly changed back. Quinn cringed again when she heard his bones break. Quinn smiled when she saw Derek's face change back.

Quinn- There you are. Derek smiled and put a hand to her face.

Derek- Here I am now that you what I really am can you promise to keep it to yourself. Then Quinn did something she normally doesn't do with a guy she just met. She slowly stood up on her tiptoes to make herself his height brought his head down and kiss him. Derek was taken aback but wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. He gave her as much as she was giving him.

They kissed for a few more seconds before they both pulled back. Quinn looked at Derek shyly wondering why she just felt the need to kiss him. Derek was shocked at the reaction of the kiss had on him. He wanted to do more of that. Quinn shyness dispread from her face and smiled up at him.

Quinn- Would it be to forward to say that I have been wanting to do that all day.

Derek- Not forward at all but we really should slow things down a bit. There are a few more things I have to tell you.

Quinn- Please tell me that there aren't vampires around here. Then I would really be in the Twilight Zone.

Derek- No I am pretty sure there aren't vampires well not around here at least. But what I tell you have to stay between us.

Quinn- Whatever you have to tell me I won't tell anybody. It will stay between us.

Derek- Ok but let us sit down it might take a while.

Quinn and Derek walked over to the porch swing and sat down. Derek put an arm around her and pulled her close.

Derek- The only reason I wanted to get some distance from you is because of what I am. There are people out there that hunt my kind. One of them just moved back to town. A light bulb went off in her head right away.

Quinn- You don't mean Allison do you?

Derek- Not her directly but she father is the head hunter. He is on my trail and if I am not careful I don't want to think what he will do to me.

Quinn-Please don't say that Derek I can't lose you not when I just found you.

Derek- I didn't say anything about you losing me. I am just warning you of the dangers you could face. If it gets out that I have feelings for you. And another thing I was brought back here for a reason and that is my sister.

Quinn- Have you gotten to talk to her at all?

Derek- No she was killed before I got a chance to talk to her.

Quinn- Oh Derek I am so sorry.

Derek- That isn't half of it when I found her it was in pieces.

Quinn- God who would do something so cruel like that.

Derek- The same people that started the fire that killed my family.

Quinn- You don't mean Allison's family do you.

Derek- They were the only ones that knew about us. Not long after telling Kate the next thing I know my whole family is dead.

Quinn- Wait until I get my hands on that bitch. Quinn said while clunching her knuckles.

Quinn- She messes with someone I care about she will learn what it's like to be on the receiving end of Quinn Fabray's wrath.

Derek- My you really are protective of others.

Quinn- I am when I have to be.

Quinn rested her head on his shoulder and curled up next to him.

Quinn- So anything else I need to know about?

Derek- Yes there is also one more thing. There is a two other wolves walking around this town. One is called alpha and he is the leader of this pack. But he is more dangerous because he had power. He is more brutal that any other wolf before and the thing is I don't know who he is. So please I beg of you try not to be alone ever again at night. You just never know what danger that lurks ahead.

Quinn- I promise I won't go anywhere alone anything else.

Derek- Like I said there is also another wolf around and you also need to be careful of him. And it's because he was just turned and no it wasn't by me.

Quinn- What I didn't say it.

Derek- No but I know you were thinking it.

Quinn- So do I know this other wolf?

Derek- Yes you do it's Scott McCall.

Quinn- You are kidding right.

Derek- I wish I was but he was bitten the other night.

Quinn- Does anyone else know who you and Scott are?

Derek- If you mean the hunters no they just know I am one for now. But if Scott keep drawing attention to himself like he did tonight on the field. It's only a matter of time before they catch on to him too. And you can't tell Allison what Scott is either.

Quinn- How can I keep this from her Derek?

Derek- He doesn't want her to know until he knows for sure he can control his animal side. He did it tonight after the game but next time I am not so sure.

Quinn- Even though I don't like keeping secrets from her I will. Anything else Mr. Hale.

Derek- No that is about it. Now it's just you and Stiles know what Scott and I are.

Quinn- Stiles knows but how?

Derek- He figured it out somehow I don't know how. He has kept his mouth shut so I don't think we have to worry about him telling people about me without giving Scott away.

Quinn- Well you can rest assured that I won't tell anyone about this either.

Derek- Just remember there is danger here and I don't think I could take it if something happened to you.

Quinn- What can happen to me when I got a werewolf to protect me?

Derek- And protect you I will. Anyone wants to hurt you will have to go threw me first.

Quinn- Oh my hero. Derek leaned into kiss her and she kissed him back.

After the kiss they pulled back Derek knew it was getting late a Quinn should get inside.

Derek- It's getting late maybe you should go in. Quinn just pulled him close and nuzzled against him.

Quinn- I don't want to go in yet. I like it where I am I feel safe here.

Derek- Well I am happy to hear that because I like the feel of you in my arms. Derek pulled her close and that is how they stay way past her curfew. They both reveled in the fact that they found each other. And both of their hearts were slowly mending from the past pain.

End of Chapter 6

Next chapter will take place in episode of Teen Wolf.

A/N Hope you enjoyed and tell me how you like it.

Kari


	8. Chapter 8 Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**This chapter will take place in episode for of teen wolf. I will try following the time line in the episode with part of my story mixed in.**

**Background info for the chapter. After the talk to Derek and Quinn had they were inseparable. The night before Quinn didn't see Derek at because he was out trying to find the alpha. She understood why he had to find him but that didn't mean she wasn't scared for him. He told her not to worry that he would be fine and that he would call her as soon as he got in. Quinn had to let him do what he had to do. So she kissed him and told him to be careful and he told her that he would. **

Now to start the chapter. Derek has just been shot by Kate while he was trying to hunt down the alpha. Quinn was getting worried that she hadn't heard from him yet. She told herself that he could take care of himself and that he was fine but the feeling in her gut had her feeling that something was terribly wrong. She brushed it off thinking it was just her imagination getting the best of her. She walked into school feeling incredibly happy. As she walked down the hall she said hello to all the people that said hi to her. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she walked into her first class. She waved at Lydia and Allison as she took her seat. The other two looked at their new friend and could see that there was something different about her this morning. Quinn sat down next to Allison. They both smiled at her.

Lydia- Well someone is in a good mood this morning.

Quinn- Yeah what can I say life is good for once in my life!

Allison- Something happen with Derek the other night that now has you having a bounce in your step?

Quinn- He is so amazing and sweet. I don't know what it is about him but I can't help but smile whenever I think about him.

Lydia- Someone's must be falling head over heels.

Quinn- I wouldn't go that far just yet but I think I am starting to get there.

Allison- What happened to taking things slow? I don't want to see you rushing into anything so quickly.

Quinn- Allison that is kind of you to say and you are right. Derek and I are going to take it slow. I just can't help how I feel. I have never felt this way about anybody before.

Lydia- I just want to ask you one thing and then we will get off the topic.

Quinn- And what is that?

Lydia- Is Derek a good kisser? Quinn turned so many shades of red but she answered Lydia's question.

Quinn- Like you wouldn't believe. Then the girls went on to talk about nothing interesting.

Over in another class Stiles and Scott were talking about the alpha that Derek told him about.

Stiles-If Derek isn't the alpha and he is not the one that bit you then who did?

Scott- I don't know.

Stiles- Did the alpha kill the driver?

Scott-I don't know.

Stiles- Does Allison's dad know about the alpha?

Scott- I don't know he said snapping at Stiles.

Stiles looked over Scott shoulder and saw his grade on a paper.

Stiles- Dude you need to study more. That was a joke Scott. Its one test you're going to make it up. Do you want help studying?

Scott- No I am studying with Allison after school today.

Stiles- That's my boy.

Scott- Were just studying.

Stiles- Uh-uh, not you are not.

Scott- I'm not?

Stiles- Not if I am forced to live vicariously through you. If you go to her house and squander that colossal opportunity. I swear to god I'll have you de-balled.

Scott- Okay just stop with the questions.

Stiles- Done no more questions. No more talking about the alpha or Derek. Especially Derek, who still scares me.

Derek was walking down the hall he was trying to find Derek. He had just been shot by Argent. People kept running into him he wanted to find Scott and get out of here before Quinn saw him. He didn't want her to see him the way he was right now. Derek looked up and saw Jackson at his locker he really didn't want to talk to the guy but he had no choice so he walked up to him.

Derek- Where's Scott McCall?

Jackson- Why should I tell you?

Derek- Because I asked you politely and I only do that once.

Jackson- Hmm, okay though guy. How about I help you find him. If you tell me what you are selling him. What is it? Is it Dianabol? HGH?

Derek- Steroids?

Jackson- No, Girl Scout cookies. What the hell do you think I am talking about? By the way whatever it is you are selling. I'd probably stop sampling the merchandise. You look wrecked. Derek's blood was dripping down his arm and onto the floor.

Derek- I'll find him myself.

Jackson- No I am not done with you. Derek grabbed Jackson and shoved him into the locker and dug is nails into his neck. Before he took off he said.

Derek- That was for my girl. Touch her again like you did the other night or I'll kill you and make it look like an accident. Do I make myself clear!

Jackson- Perfectly! Jackson grabbed the back of his neck and found blood where Derek's hand was.

Derek leaned against the wall feeling himself become weaker. He could hear everything that was going on around him. Then he heard voices of the girls.

Lydia- Scott's coming over tonight?

Allison- We are just studying together.

Lydia- Just studying never ends with just studying. It's like getting into a hot tub. Somebody eventually cops a feel.

Allison- So, what are you saying?

Lydia- I am just saying make sure he covers up. Hello snow white, I am talking about a condom.

Allison- Are you kidding? After one date?

Lydia- Yeah and Quinn here didn't kiss Derek after knowing him a day.

Quinn- Hey don't drag me into this conversation.

Lydia- Well I am just stating the obvious.

Quinn- So I kissed him and I'll probably will do it again too. Ms. Nosy. When Derek heard Quinn's voice a since of peace came over him. Just hearing her voice gave him the strength to move.

Lydia- Anyway don't be a total prude gives him a little taste.

Allison- How much is a little taste?

Lydia- Oh god, you really like him, don't you?

Allison- Well he is just. Allison paused and Quinn and they said at the same time

Allison & Quinn- He is just different. Both Allison and Quinn laughed at the same time.

Allison- Anyway when I first moved here I said no boyfriends until college. I just moved too much. But then I met him, and he is different. I don't know. I can't explain it.

Quinn- Allison I get what you are saying totally. I feel the exact way about Derek.

Lydia- Well I can it's your guy's brain flooding with phenyl ethylamine.

Allison and Quinn- What?

Lydia- I'll tell you what to do. When's he coming over?

Allison- After School. Derek covered his ears when the bell rang by his ears. Derek took a deep breath and continued to walk.

The school bell rang for the end of the day. As the student were filing out the door. Stiles walks out the door to his truck. He starts it and prepares to drive off. He stops abruptly when Derek steps in front of his car. He immediately slammed on his breaks.

Stiles- Oh, my god. You got to be kidding me. This guy is everywhere. Stiles honks the horn to get Scott attention. Scott sees Derek.

Scott- No, no, no, no, not here. Scott ran over to Derek. Derek falls to the ground having no energy left. People continuously honked their horns to get moving.

Scott- What the hell? Scott sees Derek lying in the ground.

Scott- What are you doing here? Before Scott could say anything Quinn pushed him out of the way.

Quinn- Out of my way. She saw the whole thing from the stairs. She leaned down to Derek who was lying on the ground. She took one look at him and knew he was hurt badly. He looked awfully pale Quinn put a hand to his cheek. Trying to get him to look at her.

Quinn- Derek talk to me. Tell me what happened. Derek looked up at Quinn and right before him stood an angel.

Derek- Hey my beautiful Angel. Trying to ease the worry off her face.

Quinn- Right back at you handsome. Now do you want to tell me what happened?

Stiles ran up to the three of them as Quinn was helping him sit up.

Quinn- Come on can you sit up? Quinn slowly helped him up and Derek leaned against her for support. Derek didn't want to scare her but he knew he couldn't keep this from her.

Derek- I was shot.

Quinn- You were shot! The fear came to her eyes.

Quinn- Who did this to you?

Derek- I don't know who.

Quinn- Well however it was better watch out.

Derek- Quinn please you have to stay out of this. I don't want you to get involved with this. Quinn put a hand to his face.

Quinn- Not going to happen Derek Hale. I am with you all the way and don't think you can talk me out of it. I can be real stubborn when I want to. She told him sternly.

Derek- You stubborn no I wouldn't have guessed. He said teasing her.

Quinn- Stop trying to weasel out of this. Stiles could see something had changed between Derek and Quinn but Scott was oblivious to it. Derek looked at the two of them and told them it was ok to talk in front of Quinn.

Quinn could tell Derek was really struggling.

Quinn- It's ok guys I know everything Derek told me the other night.

Scott- He told you.

Quinn- Yes he told me and I know about you too. And I can promise you what I promise him that I wouldn't tell Allison about you.

Stiles-He's not looking so good, dude.

Scott- Why aren't you healing?

Derek- I can't. It was a different kind of bullet.

Stiles- A Silver bullet?

Derek- No, you idiot.

Quinn- Derek would be nice. She said while running a hand threw his hair.

Scott- Wait that is what she meant when she said you had 48 hours.

Derek-What, who said 48 hours?

Scott- The one the shot you. Then Derek's face crunched up like he was in pain facial expression was changing. Quinn could tell he was shifting. Scott could see Derek was starting to change. Scott looked around to make sure no one saw.

Scott- What are you doing? Stop that.

Derek- That's what I am trying to tell you. I can't.

Scott- Derek get up.

As People were still honking their horns. Scott and Quinn both helped Derek to stand up.

Scott- Here let's get him in your car. He said to Stiles. Scott and Quinn helped Derek into the car.

Quinn- I am coming with you. Derek looked at Quinn and with little strength that he had he put a hand to her cheek.

Derek- No you are not. You are going to help Scott.

Quinn- But.

Derek- Please Quinn don't argue with me about this. Quinn could see that there was nothing she could say that would change his mind. She knew that much about him already. Quinn put a hand on his face.

Quinn- Alright I will do this thing for you just this once. But you better come back to me in one piece Derek Hale.

Derek- I will try your best.

Quinn- You do better than try Derek. They both leaned in for a kiss which surprised both Stiles and Scott.

Derek pulled back from Quinn and then turned to Scott.

Derek- I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used.

Scott- How the hell am I supposed to do that?

Derek- She is Argent she is with them.

Quinn- You don't mean who I think you are saying are you?

Derek- Yes.

Scott- Why should I help you?

Derek- Because you need me.

Scott- Fine, I'll try. Scott looked to see that people were starting to come towards them. He looked to Stiles.

Scott- Just get him out of here. Quinn stopped him before they could go.

Quinn- Wait.

Scott- Quinn we don't have time to wait Stiles has to get him out of here.

Quinn- I know that but please wait a minute.

Derek could tell what Quinn really needed was assurance that he was going to be ok.

Derek- Hey I will be fine. I am not ready to leave this earth just yet. I just found you I have no intentions of letting you go this soon.

Quinn- That is good to know Hale. Just please be careful will you.

Derek- I always am.

Quinn-Not today you aren't. But I know you have to get out of here before you draw more attention.

Derek- Everything will be fine.

Quinn- Why don't I have a very good feeling about this?

Scott- I am sorry to have to rush you two like this but we can't have him here. Allison is on her way over here and she is going to get suspicious if she Derek this way.

Quinn- Scott is right. Quinn leaned in for one more kiss then turned to Stiles.

Quinn- Please don't let anything happen to him.

Stiles- I will try to do my best.

Quinn- Please do more than your best Stiles.

Scott- You've got to get him out of here.

Derek-Take care of her for me will you.

Scott- I will. While stroking Quinn's face, he turned his attention back to Quinn.

Derek- Be careful will you.

Quinn- I will you be careful as well. Derek kissed her cheek.

Stiles- I really hate you two for this so much. With that Stiles drove off leaving Quinn and Scott behind.

Quinn and Scott watched as they drove away.

Quinn- God I hope he will be ok.

Scott- I am sure he will be fine.

Quinn- Not what it looked like to me?

Scott- Derek can take care of himself.

Quinn- Listen McCall I don't like that tone of voice of yours. Derek is hurt and needs our help so if you aren't going to help him then get out of my way.

Scott- It's too dangerous of you to het involve.

Quinn- I don't care Scott. Would you keep away from Allison if it was too dangerous? By the look on Scott's face Quinn knew she was right. That Scott would do anything to help Allison.

Scott- No that wouldn't stop me.

Quinn- So then you know why I have to help Derek. Scott he is a good person, he may not always show it. But he does care he has just been hurt one to many times.

Scott- If you say so.

Quinn- I do now, how are we going to find that bullet?

Scott- We are going to have to search her house.

Quinn- Well I know you are going to her house after school to study and I am coming with you.

Scott- What are we going to tell Allison as to why you are coming?

Quinn- We will just tell her I need to study too. So I can get caught up with the rest of the class.

Scott- Alright, but I hope you know what you are doing by getting involved with all of this.

Quinn- I know what I am doing. I am helping someone I care about.

They both stopped talking once Allison walked up to them.

Allison- What was that all about?

Quinn- Nothing it's just Stiles being himself so dramatic all the time.

Allison- Why is he so upset?

Scott- He is upset that he won't be studying with us.

Allison- I don't think Stiles needs any help in school. He is a good student.

Quinn- Allison I know you and Scott are studying after school. But would it be too much trouble if I tagged along. I am trying to get caught up with the same stuff.

Allison- No not at all it should be fun.

Quinn- I will meet you at your house. With that Quinn left the two and got into her car.

Scott and Allison watched as Quinn left them.

Allison- I was really looking forward to spending some alone time with you.

Scott- I know but this is Quinn we are talking about. I just want her to feel included in around here.

Allison- I know you are right.

Scott- So I will see you back at your place.

Allison- Yeah I will see you there. Scott kissed Allison on her cheek and left her to go get his bike. Allison turned and walked away. As Scott was getting on his bike he saw Jackson eyeing him suspiciously.

Scott raced to Allison's on his bike. He got there just was Quinn and Allison were pulling up.

Allison- How did you, you got here the same time I did. Quinn and Scott both looked at each other and both were trying to come up with an excuse as to why they got there so fast.

Quinn- Well I did leave a couple minutes before you did.

Allison- Oh! Allison looked at Scott as to why he got there so fast.

Scott-Oh I just took a short cut. A really short cut.

Allison- What is going on with you today? You are acting all kinds of bizarre?

Scott- I'm just stressing about classes. I'm not doing as this year.

Allison- Not doing as well.

Scott- See? Exactly.

Allison- Maybe we should start with English? They all laughed.

Scott hesitated before walking into the house.

Allison- Don't worry no one is going to be home for hours. Come on in.

Scott- Okay. As they walked into the house Scott and Quinn looked around her house.

Quinn- Allison you have a beautiful house.

Allison- Thanks it's starting to feel like home now. It's hard to get to attached thou. With all the moving around that we do it's hard to get attached to one place for long. Because I never know when we will have to pick up and leave. But dad says that we will be here for a while. So that is good news. They turned around and went up the stairs.

As they walked into Allison's bedroom Scott's phone went off.

Allison- Aren't you going to get that?

Scott- No it's probably just Stiles. I'll call him back later. Scott didn't answer it. Quinn looked at him from behind Allison and you could tell she was peeved at him. She thought if he knew it was Stiles calling why he didn't answer his cell. It could be something about Derek. She wanted to scream and curse at him for not answering. Wanting to grab his phone and answer it herself. She had to know how Derek is doing. She had to know if he was doing alright. But she knew she couldn't do that otherwise they would have to make up an excuse as to why Quinn is yelling at him. Scott knew from that one look on her face that she was not happy with him about his decision not to answer his phone. And once they are alone she will let him have it. But the phone just went off again.

Scott- Yeah I should probably get that. But it was too late Stiles already hung up.

Meanwhile in Stiles car he is driving Derek who is in the passenger's seat. Stiles looked as his phone and got a message from Scott saying I need more time. Stiles dropped the phone in a hurry.

Stiles- Dammit, he cursed. Hey try not to bleed on my seats okay we are almost there.

Derek- Almost where, he said weakly.

Stiles- Your house!

Derek- What? No, you can't take me there.

Stiles- I can't take you to your own house?

Derek- Not when I can't protect myself. Stiles pulled over quickly.

Stiles- What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Hmm? Are you dying?

Derek- Not yet, I have a last resort.

Stiles- What do you mean what last resort. Derek pulled up the sleeve on his arm and showed it to Stiles. Stiles had gag as he saw it.

Stiles- Oh, my god! What is that? Oh, is that contagious? You know what; you should probably just get out.

Derek- Start the car now. He said sternly.

Stiles-I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look okay. In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could drag your little werewolf ass in the middle of the road and leave you for dead.

Derek- Start the car or I am going to rip your throat out. With my teeth, Stiles sighed and start the car.

Stiles- And by the way I am not doing this for you. If it were up to me I would let you die but if I did that I think Quinn would murder me if I did. And I happen to like Quinn. I don't know why she cares so much about you but she does. So if you think I am doing this for my health you are gravely mistaken. But just so I make myself clear if you do anything and I do mean anything to hurt Quinn. You won't have to worry about the hunters killing you I will do it myself.

Derek- Duly noted but just for the record about Quinn. I wouldn't do anything to hurt her. I happen to be in love with her.

Stiles- In love you? He found that strange combination Love and Derek

Derek- Yes I love her I've known it since I met her but I haven't told her yet.

Stiles- Why?

Derek- She is still getting over her last boyfriend and heartache. I am not going to push her into something she isn't ready for yet.

Stiles- How do you know you love her?

Derek- I don't know I just do. She is different from any girl I've ever met before. She is kind, caring, polite, and easy to talk to. Not to mention beautiful both inside and out. She didn't turn away from me and go screaming in the other direction when she saw me with my werewolf face. All she did was smile at me with her smile. And once she saw my werewolf ridges and fangs she embraced me. No one else has ever done that before. Now that you have your answer please start the car and drive. Stiles sighed and he started the car a drove off.

Meanwhile back at Allison's house Scott turned off his cell-phone.

Scott- Sorry now it's turned off. Scott saw a picture in a box of her dad and someone she didn't know. Quinn looked at it as well and was curious as well.

Scott- Who's this? Pointing to the girl in the photo.

Allison- That is my dad's sister Kate, except she is more like my sister. She got here last night.

Scott- Last night? Scott looked at Quinn and could tell how angry Quinn was.

Allison- She had some car trouble, I guess.

Scott- She looks familiar.

Allison- She actually use to live here. Maybe you saw her once. Scott saw other photos in the box.

Scott- Did you take these?

Allison- Back when I was a photographer.

Scott- They're good.

Allison- No, They're not. Quinn leaned over to see the photos as well.

Quinn- Allison, Scott is right they are good.

Scott- If you aren't good at that then what are you good at?

Allison- I will show you two if you promise not to laugh. Scott and Quinn both said we won't.

They walked back down stairs and into the garage.

Allison- I was nationally ranked as a kid. And my dad really wanted me to go on, but I don't know if I really like it. She

turned to them.

Allison- Promise you won't laugh?

Scott- I promise.

Quinn- Me too. Allison took out a cross bow and pointed at him. Scott was startled by having an arrow pointed at him. Both Quinn and Scott gasped.

Scott- What the hell is that?

Allison- It's a compound bow. And I'm pretty sure it requires an arrow to be harmful.

Scott- So that's what you're good at Archery?

Allison- You said you wouldn't laugh.

Scott- Trust me I am not laughing.

Both Scott and Quinn turned to see a collection of guns locked behind a cage like door. They both looked at each other thinking this can't be good.

Allison- So, I guess I should explain. We're not some sort of separatist's gun family. My dad sells firearms to the law enforcement.

Scott- Oh, that's good. So are your planning on joining the family business?

Allison- I don't know you tell me. Would I look hot with a gun?

Scott- Hotter without. Quinn felt like a third wheel. Here Scott and Allison were all trying to do was connection and here she was tagging along. But she just kept in mind that she was doing this for Derek. She was making sure he got out this alive. And that is all that mattered to her at this point. Allison looked over a Quinn and could tell she was uncomfortable with the affection Scott and her were giving each other.

Before anyone could say anything the door to the garage open. They ran to the side of the vehicle to hide.

Kate-Hey Chris get your ass out of the 50's and help with the groceries.

Chris- Be right there. Chris looked to see that the kids were behind to vehicle.

Chris- Do you three mind helping?

Allison- Sure

Scott- No problem.

Chris- Great Chris turned and walked away and the other followed him. Scott was bringing a bag of groceries to the door and Chris met him on the steps.

Chris- Thank you. Scott hears his phone ding and looks down to answer it. The message said Derek not looking good. Quinn and Allison walked out of this house. Scott asked if she still wanted to study.

Chris I think she will concentrate more on her own. Quinn could tell Allison's dad really didn't like Scott at all.

Scott- I guess I will see you later than?

Chris- Yes at school.

Kate walked up to all of them.

Kate- Oh, come on, Chris, really. You with the adorable brown eyes. Drop your bike you're staying for dinner. Then she looked at Quinn and said you too. Kate walked inside followed by Allison and her dad leaving Quinn and Scott standing on the steps. Scott could tell Quinn anger was rising towards Kate. Before Quinn could walk in Scott stopped her. She looked at with an evil eye.

Quinn- What?

Scott- You know what the anger is coming out of you I can feel it. You have to let it go.

Quinn- No Scott I will not let it go. I have ever reason not to like that bitch. She shot Derek with god knows what.

Scott- I know that but you got to get it together or they are going to figure out why we are here. Why do you hate Kate anyways?

Quinn- I have my reasons Scott just trust me on that ok. It's something Derek told me in confidence and I promised I wouldn't say anything. Give him time I am sure he will tell you the story behind it. We better get inside before they get suspicious. Oh by the way one more thing.

Scott- What?

Quinn- This, and she hit Scott upside the head.

Scott- What was that for? Rubbing the side of his head.

Quinn- You know what that was for. You didn't pick up your phone when Stiles texted you. You know he was calling about Derek. Why didn't you answer?

Scott- I couldn't let Allison know Stiles was calling so I told her it wasn't important.

Quinn- Well next time you answer it or I am going to be forced to answer it for you. And I don't care if Allison is in the room or not. Are we clear McCall?

Scott- Yes very.

Quinn- I am sorry for hitting you like that. You are my friend and so, is Allison and I can tell she means a great deal to you.

Scott- The way Derek is for you?

Quinn- Yes and by the way what did Stiles say? Scott really didn't want to say anything to her how Derek was. So he hesitated for a bit.

Quinn- Just say it Scott.

Scott- He said Derek isn't doing too well. The knot in Quinn's throat was hard to swallow. Scott could see that she was really struggling to say something but was having trouble getting it out.

Quinn- We have to find that bullet and quick or otherwise it might be too late for Derek.

Scott- Well let's get inside and be good guests to these people. And people be nice to Kate even though I know you want to throttle her.

Quinn- Oh I will keep my emotions at bay. Even though I want to rip every hair out of her head. With that Quinn and Scott walked inside.

As all of them were sitting at the table, Scott's heart was pumping. Kate turned her attention to Quinn.

Kate- So Allison who is your new friend here?

Allison- Oh, I am sorry everyone this is Quinn Fabray. She just moved here from Ohio.

Chris- What brings you to Beacon Hills Quinn?

Quinn- Oh, my mom got a great job opportunity here and it was too good of a thing to pass up. And for me it was time for a change in my life. Some things have happened recently that had a most impact moments of my life. So when mom told me about the job and she had to leave as soon as she could. I was more than willing to leave.

Kate- To leave your friends and family and so close to the end of school. It was taking everything in Quinn's power not to slap this bitch but she told herself to calm down. She had to stay calm otherwise what good would to do Derek and that was still her motivation to get through this and get back to him. Quinn cleared her throat and took a drink of water.

Quinn- Well like I said I was ready for a change and sure I miss my friends. The only other family I have besides my mom is my dad and sister. My sister is out of the country and my dad. Well my dad is another story; I haven't talked to my dad in 2 years. And I am ok with that. Only Quinn and Scott knew why Quinn hasn't talked to her dad in two years. Even though she says she is ok with her dad not being in her life. They both know that is just a front that all she wants is her dad to acknowledge her and what happened.

Quinn- And my friends that I left behind, they know why I had to leave. I just had to get away from the bad memories. Quinn looked at Kate.

Quinn- Don't you ever just want to get away from your past? To forget what happened the lives that were destroyed by people's actions and what they did to you or what you did to them.

Quinn- Besides ever since getting here everybody has been really kind. They have invited me into their little group and treated me like they have known me for a long time. They have treated me like they have known me for months. Instead of a couple of just a couple of days. Do I miss my friends and school from Ohio yes, but I have started a new life here and I like it.

Both Scott and Allison could tell by the tone of Quinn's voice something was wrong. So Allison changed the subject to something else.

Allison- Anyway Quinn here even has amazing talent in singing. Just the other night she sang the National Anthem at the lacrosse game. She blew everyone away, even got a standing ovation after that. Quinn blushed being embarrassed by this.

Quinn- It was an honor to sing for you all. That is the first time I've ever had to so that by myself.

Chris- By yourself?

Quinn- Back in Ohio I was in a glee club at the high school.

Chris- Wow, haven't known anyone in a glee club before.

Quinn- Yeah I get that a lot. No one expects me to be in it because I was popular and a cheerleader. But after I joined I found out that I actually liked it.

Allison's mom- Must be exciting to perform.

Quinn- Yes it can be. Back as McKinley the glee club is working on performances for Nationals.

Kate- Nationals is that good or something?

Quinn- Yes only the top show choirs in the country get to go. This is the first year that they will be going. Which is held in New York.

Allison- Sounds like a lot of fun.

Quinn- Yeah it is but we also but in a lot of hard work just to get there. It's quite intimidating sometimes because there are other schools just as good if not better.

Scott looked at his phone and could tell Stiles was still trying to be a hold of him.

Scott- Will you all excuse me for a minute I have to take this. Quinn eyed him nervously.

Scott- I will be right back. Scott excused himself from the table leaving Quinn by herself with all these people. Quinn let him know she would be just fine but he better answer his phone. If he knew what was good for him.

Scott stood in the hallway to make his call. Meanwhile Stiles is sitting with Derek on the side of the road.

Stiles- What am I supposed to do with him?

Scott- Take him somewhere, anywhere! Stiles sighs.

Stiles- And by the way he is starting to smell.

Scott- Like what?

Stiles- Like death.

Scott- Okay, take him to the animal clinic.

Stiles- What about your boss?

Scott- He is gone by now. There is a spare key behind the dumpster. Stiles sighs and hands the phone over to Derek.

Stiles- You are not going to believe where he wants me to take you. Derek grabs the phone.

Derek- Did you find it?

Scott- How am I supposed to find one bullet? They have a million! This house it like the freaking Wal-Mart of guns.

Derek- If you don't find it, then I'm dead, alright.

Scott- I'm starting to think that wouldn't be such a bad thing.

Derek- Think about this. The alpha called you out against your will. He's going to do it again. Next time you either kill with him or be killed. So if you want to stay alive, then you need me, find the bullet.

Scott- I'll try.

Derek- Oh by the way how's Quinn? The concern in Derek's voice for Quinn made Scott's demeanor soften.

Scott- She is fine she has these people eating out of the palm of her hands. Derek smiled.

Derek- Just like everyone she meets.

Scott- I don't know how much longer she can hold up though. Her hatred for Kate if coming off in droves. I am waiting for her dive across and attack her. I don't know why but she hates Kate for some reason. Derek had to laugh at that even though it hurt.

Derek- Just make sure Quinn is alright will you?

Scott- I am doing that but I think she can handle herself just fine Derek.

Derek- She hasn't been in this kind of situation before she doesn't know the danger she faces.

Scott- Have you told her that?

Derek- Of course I did right from the beginning. But you know Quinn she isn't going to back down from a challenge.

Scott- Alright I have to go before they come looking for me.

Derek- Alright and Derek hung up the phone.

Scott walked to a door and tried to open it but an alarm went off. He heard Kate clearing her throat so he turned around quickly.

Kate- You look like a little lost puppy.

Scott- Um. . . I'm just looking for the bathroom.

Kate- Bathroom? Does that look like a bathroom?

Scott- No.

Kate- No. Use the guest bedroom. She pointed towards the room.

Scott- Okay. Thanks. Scott smiled nervously at her but walked into the bedroom.

Scott started looking around the room he could tell something was up with the room. He started searching around the room until he got a feeling he was close to something under the bed. He found a bag under the bed and opened it. Then he saw a box in the bag. He opened the box and found it full of bullet. He noted one little box and noticed one bullet was missing. Scott took the bullet from the box and put it in his pocket. He then flipped it over and was a description on the box. He took a picture with his phone and sends it to Stiles. He heard someone coming and quickly put things back the way he found them.

Stiles opened the door to the clinic and Derek walks in behind him. He hears his phone chirp.

Stiles- Does Nordic blue monkshoods mean anything to you? He turned around towards Derek.

Derek- It's a rare form of wolf bane. He has to bring me the bullet.

Stiles- Why?

Derek- Because I 'm going to die without it. And you could tell he was becoming weaker and weaker.

Scott walks back into the dining room and sees everybody still sitting there.

Scott- I should get going. Um, thanks for dinner.

Kate- No you have to stay for dessert. I want to know more about you. Sit down.

Scott- Okay. Scott sat back down next to Allison.

Allison mom- Allison was just telling us that you work for a veterinarian.

Allison- I told them how you put the cast on the god that I hit. Scott's phone beeped again. He look at it's a message from Stiles. Telling him he needs to get here now.

Chris- What does your boss think about the animal attacks?

Scott- Everyone's just saying it's a mountain lion. Kate laughs.

Kate- It would have to be a pretty huge mountain lion.

Allison's mom- What do you think Scott?

Scott- I don't know we just get cats and dogs at the vet nothing that vicious.

Chris- Never had to deal with a rabid dog. Scoot shakes his head no.

Chris- Oh, I grew up with a lot of dogs. I saw one get rabies from a bat. It was transferred through a bite. People think that a rapid dog suddenly goes mad. It's a lot more gradual. First stage it subtle changes in behavior. They are restless morose. It's the second stage that people know. The furious. That's when they attack. And were talking any moving object. Did you that a caged rapid dog will break its own teeth. It will chew through the bars. It'll even rear back and snap its own spine. Can you imagine the amount of force it would take to do that? It's complete character reversal. This harmless animal turned into a vicious killer. And it all started with that one bite.

Allison- But it died, didn't it?

Allison's mom- Yes because your grandfather shot it.

Allison- Because he wanted to put it out of its misery.

Chris- Because it was too dangerous. Something that out of control is better off dead. Chris stared at Scott.

With the way Allison's dad was talking about rapid dogs. She knew quite well what he meant. The sickening feeling she got on her stomach was getting worse and worse. Before she knew what she was saying he burst out in hysteria.

Quinn- Stop please stop I can't take much more of this. Quinn looked at everyone when she burst out like that. And she felt slightly embarrassed.

Quinn- Sorry I can't hear any more about killing animals. Quinn looked at Allison and put a sad smile on her face.

Quinn- Allison I am sorry to cut this short but I really have to go. Quinn got up and looked everyone there.

Quinn- I want to thank everyone for your hospitality. And thank you for dinner but I have to get home. I am sure my mom in wondering where I am. Even though I told her I would be at Allison's. And again sorry for the outburst. Quinn made a fast exit. Before she made an even bigger fool of herself. Allison and Scott looked at each other concerned about their friend.

Allison- Way to make conversation dad! Now Quinn is never want to come back here. Allison looked at Scott.

Allison- Will you make sure she is ok? The relief in Scott's eyes said it all.

Scott- Sure, Scott got up from his seat.

Scott- I want to thank you both Mr. and Mrs. Argent it was great you invited us to say. And don't be too alarmed about Quinn. I am sure she was just overwhelmed at what she heard. With that Scott smiled at Allison and walked out the door.

As soon as Scott was out the door he immediately heard the soft sobs of Quinn's. He knew why she was sobbing but didn't know what to do. He walked over to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Quinn tensed for a minute and for a minute she thought it was Derek.

Quinn- Sorry for a minute there I thought you were someone else. Scott's eyes soften.

Scott- Derek?

Quinn- Yeah and I am sorry for what happened back there. I just couldn't take it the way he was talking.

Scott- Yeah it was pretty intense.

Quinn- It's like they talk about you and Derek like you are both some rapid animals and you are not.

Scott- Some people would think we are.

Quinn- Neither one of you are like that. The only time you attack is when you feel threatened.

Scott- It's a defense mecinism.

Quinn- Anyways did you find the bullet that we are looking for?

Scott- Yes I have it in my pocket.

Quinn- Alright then let's go because I have this feeling that Derek is running out of time.

Scott- I think maybe you should just go home and let me handle it. I will make sure Derek comes find you.

Quinn- I don't think so McCall I am coming with you and there is nothing you can do that will stop me. Scott could tell she was going to come anyways so she might as well come with him.

Scott- Alright, but if Derek ends up killing me it's on your head. Quinn smiled.

Quinn- Why don't you let me deal with him.

Scott- Let's go. They both walked to Quinn's car and got in.

Back at the animal clinic Stiles walks in with Derek stumbling behind him.

Stiles- Okay. Stiles turns on the light while Derek takes off his shirt. Derek starts beating rapidly.

Stiles- You know, that really doesn't look like anything some Echinacea and a good night's sleep couldn't take care of.

Derek- When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me.

Stiles- Positively isn't in your vocabulary is it? Derek is looking threw the cupboards.

Derek- If he doesn't get here with that bullet in time, last resort.

Stiles- Which is? Derek pulls out a saw.

Derek- You are going to cut off my arm.

The look on Stiles face said it all. Derek slides the saw over to Stiles.

Stiles- Oh, my god! What if you bleed to death? Derek is pulling a tourniquet tight around his arm.

Derek- It will heal if it works. Stiles sighs with disgust.

Stiles- Look, I don't know if I can do this.

Derek- Why not?

Stiles- Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood.

Derek- You faint at the sight of blood?

Stiles- No but I might of the sight of a copped-off arm.

Derek- All right, fine. How about this either you cut off my arm, or I'm going cut off your head.

Stiles- Okay, you know, I'm so not buying your threats anymore. Derek reaches over and yanks him closer to him.

Stiles- Oh my god! All right I bought. Sold totally alright I will do it.

Derek leans over feeling light headed.

Stiles- What are you doing? Derek leans over the side of the table and vomits up blood.

Stiles- Holy god! What the hell is that?

Derek- It's my body trying to heal itself.

Stiles- Well It's not doing a very good job at it. Derek looks up.

Derek- Now, you got to do it now.

Stiles- Look, honestly, I don't think I can.

Derek- Just do it. He yells. Stiles grabs the saw.

Stiles- okay, oh my god here we go.

Then Stiles hears a voice.

Scott- Stiles?

Stiles- Scott? Scott sees what is about to happen.

Scott- What the hell are you doing? Stiles breathe a sigh of relief.

Stiles- Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares.

Derek- Did you get it? Scott digs threw is pockets and gives it to him. Derek looks at it

Stiles- What are you going to do with it? Derek loses his grip on it and drops it and it goes rolling.

Scott- No, no, no. It falls out of his reach and Derek falls to the floor. The bullet ends up falling into a drain. Stiles drops to the floor beside Derek. Trying to wake him up.

Stiles- Derek, come up wake up. Scott what the hell are we going to do?

Scott- I don't know? I can't reach it.

Stiles- He's not waking up! Scott keeps reaching for the bullet.

Stiles- I think he is dying. I think he is dead.

Scott- Just hold on! Scott eventually grabs it with his nails.

Scott- I've got it. Stiles brings his arm back.

Stiles- Please don't kill me for this. And he punches him in the face.

That was the exact moment that Quinn walked in. Scott told her to stay in the car and she did. Until it was taking so long to come out. Quinn finally gave up in waiting.

Quinn- Oh, screw it I am going in there. Quinn walks in and sees all the blood and Derek lying on the floor and Stiles trying to wake him. She took one look at Derek and thought it was too late and that he didn't make it. She is frozen solid until she sees Stiles punch him.

Quinn- Stiles what the hell are you doing? Stiles turns around startled by Quinn's voice.

Stiles- Quinn it's not what it looks like. I was just trying to wake him up. Quinn could see that Derek was still alive but barely.

Quinn- Here let me try something. Stiles got up and Quinn took his spot on the floor.

Quinn put a gently hand on his face.

Quinn- Derek if you can hear me wake up. Derek wouldn't respond to anything that she was doing.

Quinn- Derek come on, you promised me you would come back to me. And you can't break that promise. Please come back I need you. I promise to do everything that you tell me to do. Well on second thought no I won't. Otherwise I would just be telling a lie and I promised I would never to that with you. The tears started to roll down her face. And just by still be was she could tell it was too late.

Scott and Stiles stood back and watched the scene unfold. Both were having mixed emotions about this. One they were thrilled to be rid of him. And the other was feeling bad for their friend. Watching how broken up she was of losing him. Who she has only known a total of a week. Scott knew the feeling that Quinn felt for Derek. Cause he felt the same way about Allison. That he would do anything for her and would be devastated if something happened to her. Now looking at Quinn, Scott wished he would have been here faster. Stiles felt the same way Scott did. If they could go back they both would and tried something different. Quinn ignored the other two in the room and focused on Derek. She was memorizing his face. His forehead, his cheek bones, lips. She didn't know why she did it but she leaned down and strokes her cheek against his. In a clear strong voice she said.

Quinn- I love you Derek Hale. And she leans down and kisses him.

That was when Derek came back to reality. He was unconscious but he could hear Quinn talking to him. He could tell she was sad. The tears that he heard and hearing her say she loved him is what motivated him to force himself to do something. With a strength that he didn't know he had. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer and kissed her back. Quinn was shaken that she felt arms go around her but when she knew they were Derek's she relaxed instantly. She would know his arms anywhere. And with a sigh that he was back she relaxed into the kiss and let it take over her.

They kissed for a while but then they heard clearing of throats. They broke apart and looked to see Scott and Stiles standing there. Quinn was embarrassed at first putting her face into his shoulder. Derek pulled her face back and smiled at her.

Derek- Hey! Quinn smiled at him.

Quinn- Hey! Thought I lost you for a minute. Derek put a hand to her cheek.

Derek- Didn't I tell you that you weren't getting rid of me that easily. Feeling relieved Quinn repeated what she told him earlier.

Quinn- I love you. Derek smiled weakly at her.

Derek- I love you too. Quinn sighed a relief and kissed him again. Scott cleared his throat.

Scott- Ok you two. I know you are happy and all but there is a reason we are all here.

Derek and Quinn pulled apart and she helped him stand up. She looked at him.

Quinn- Are you ok?

Derek- As long as Scott has that bullet. Scott handed him the bullet.

Derek- Quinn I need you to step back. Quinn did what she was told and went to stand next to Scott and Stiles. Derek broke the bullet with his teeth took the ingredients from it and lit it on fire. He brushed it into his hand and put it on the wound. Derek screamed in agony and fell to the floor. Quinn could see that he was in pain and she wanted to help. She stepped away from Scott and Stiles but the both held unto her. They also could tell Derek was struggling but they didn't want her to get hurt. With tears she looked at them.

Quinn- Guys let me go I have to help him.

Stiles- I know you want to help him but it's too dangerous.

As Derek kept struggling on the floor. Then they all could see something was happening and he was healing.

Stiles- That was awesome! Yes! Both Quinn and Scott said

Quinn and Scott- STILES! As Derek was struggling to get up Scott held a hand out while Stiles kept a hold of Quinn.

Scott- Are you OK?

Derek- Except for the agonizing pain?

Stiles- I guess the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of help.

Derek glared at him but then caught sight of Quinn. And for Quinn that was all she needed to know that Derek was alright. Then Derek gave her a nod that said it was ok. She broke out of Stiles's hold and ran into Derek's arms. Derek caught her and held her close. As soon as Quinn was in Derek's arms she held on tight and didn't want to let go. As she felt his arms come around her she sighed and buried her face into his chest. After all the agonizing pain in the last couple of hours. Just knowing Derek was alive and holding her was a sigh of relief. Derek felt the same way knowing Quinn was close to him. He could focus on the other two that were in the room.

While holding Quinn, Derek looked at the other two. Quinn tuned out what they were talking about. All she wanted to feel was Derek's arms around her and the sound of his heart beating. That was music to her ears.

Scott- Okay, we saved your life which means you will leave us alone. You got that? And if you don't, I'm going to go back to Allison's dad. And I am going to tell them everything.

Derek- You are going to trust them? You think they can help you?

Scott- Why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are! That got Quinn's attention.

Quinn- Hey! She shouted angrily at him. And just by the tone in her voice Scott knew he was in for it.

Quinn- Where do you get off talking to him like that? Scott, Derek hasn't done anything to you.

Scott- Quinn I know you like him but maybe you should stay out of this.

Quinn- No I will not stay out of it. And I don't just happen to like Derek, I love him. I wasn't just saying that because I thought he was dying. Besides Scott, Derek has his own reasons why he doesn't trust the Argents. I don't know about you Scott? But by the way Allison's dad was talking tonight at dinner. Talking about dogs in general, it sent shivers up my spine. Quinn shivered just remembering what he said tonight. And that made her pull Derek closer to her. Derek pulled her tightly to him and tried to warm her up. Derek looked over at Scott.

Derek- Yeah, I can show you exactly how nice they are.

Scott- What do you mean?

Derek- First I have to bring Quinn home.

When Quinn heard that her first instincts was put a death grip on Derek. Derek could feel her holding onto him tightly. He could tell she didn't like the idea of being separated from him. He didn't like it either but what he had to show Scott. He didn't want her to see. With strength he didn't know he had he pulled himself away from her.

Derek- Hey it's ok. I just need you to let go of me a little.

Quinn- I don't want to. Derek pulled back and held her face. He gently wiped her tears but they continued to fall.

Derek- Hey, hey, hey no more of that now. I know you are scared, but I am fine and I promise not to get hurt again. Quinn put her hands in his. Quinn pulled away from him and walked to the other side of the room to get some space between them.

Quinn- You can't promise me that Derek. Because we both know you can't promise me that you will never get hurt again. And I get that and I wouldn't want to change anything about you. Derek could see that Quinn was starting to crumble and his heart broke. He could tell just how much he meant to her. In her eyes all she showed him was nothing but love. And his heart burst with love for her. He then looked at Stiles and Scott and he could see the same thing he did. That she was barely holding on by a thread. They all saw her break down into heaving sobs on the floor.

Derek- Could you please give us a few minutes we'll be right out.

Stiles- Sure we will be right outside. Scott and Stiles looked at the sight of Quinn sobbing on the floor.

Derek slowly walked over to Quinn and sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms. Quinn sighed and wrapped her arms around him and pulling him in closer. Derek just held her as she sobbed. Even though it broke his heart to hear her sobbing like she was. He knew he had to let her get whatever she was feeling out. Quinn sobbed for a good 10 minutes before all the tears that she had been holding in all day finally came out. When she knew she was all cried out she pulled back and looked at him. She dropped her head in shame. Derek pulled her head back up to meet him and he gently wiped the tears from her face.

Quinn- I am sorry about that.

Derek- Why?

Quinn- I don't want you to think I am this person that can't control her emotions.

Derek- Hey I don't mind.

Quinn- Derek I know it seems like I can't handle this whole situation. But it's not that at all. You have no idea how scared I've been all day. Not of the danger. It's that the thought of you not being in my life. That is what scared me the most.

Derek- Baby I'm not going anywhere I told you that. Nothing can bring me down.

Quinn- Except for a bullet.

Derek- Yeah, except for that. I know it scared you and I am sorry I put you threw any more emotional turmoil about this.

Quinn- Derek don't think for a second that I blame you for what happened. Because I know all you were trying to do was get answers. As to why Laura died and who the responsible people to pay for it. Derek put a strand of her blonde hair behind her hair.

Derek- That is why I love you so much Quinn and I do love you.

Quinn- I know you do and I can tell just by the way you look at me. And I love you too. But when I walked in here and I won't lie. And saw you lying on the floor looking the way you did. A part of me felt like I was missing in that moment. You always hear about people having a connection with each other that is so strong. Like is something is wrong or they hurt you can feel it.

Derek- Yeah I heard about it but I've never felt it until you walked into my life Lucy Quinn Fabray. Then my whole world turned on its axis when I met you. Quinn put a hand to his face.

Quinn- Mine too. Quinn leaned over and kissed him quickly and then pulled back.

Quinn- Now I am sorry for freaking out about you going with Scott and me going home. It just freaked me out you know.

Derek- Yeah I know.

Quinn- It was just that I didn't want to be separated from you. When I just literally got you back from the dead sort of way. The thought of being away from you for only a few seconds scared me.

Derek- I know and I don't want to be away from you either. I like having you by my side.

Quinn- Then it's settled I am going with you.

Derek- Alright you can come but I am taking him to the hospital.

Quinn- What is at the hospital? Then it dawned on Quinn who was at the hospital.

Quinn- Oh! Your uncle Peter right?

Derek- Yes and we better get going.

Quinn- Alright, let's go. Quinn reached out a hand to him and he took it. Once Derek took her hand she felt calm again.

Quinn- Oh! Just one more thing.

Derek- What is that love?

Quinn- Never leave me alone in a room with Kate. You don't know how much I wanted to rip out her bottle blonde hair out by her roots. Derek laughed at the image.

Derek- I promise never to leave you in a room with Kate. My little warrior. The sound of Derek's laughing was music to her ears. And Quinn and Derek walked out of the clinic where Scott and Stiles were standing outside.

At the hospital Scott, Quinn, and Derek walked into a room and saw a guy sitting in a chair not moving. Quinn swallowed the lump in her throat.

Scott- Who is he?

Derek- My uncle, Peter Hale.

Scott- Is he like you? A werewolf?

Derek- He was. Now he's barely even human. Quinn could tell Derek was getting choked up. So she took a hold of his hand and squeezed. Derek didn't know how much he needed that. Someone who would give him emotional support when he needed it without telling them he needed it. Derek squeezed her hand back.

Quinn- Go on, was all she said. Derek swallowed the lump in his throat

Derek-Six years ago, my sister and I were at school. Our house caught fire. Eleven people were trapped inside. He was the only survivor.

Scott- So what makes you so sure that they set the fire?

Derek-Cause they're the only ones that knew about us.

Scott- Then they had a reason.

Derek- Like what? You tell me what justifies this. Derek turns the chair around and both Quinn and Scott gasped in shock. To see his whole side of his face scared. Quinn put her face into Derek's shoulder.

Derek- They say they'll only kill an adult and only with absolute truth. But there were people in my family that were perfectly ordinary in that fire. This is what they do, and it's what Allison will do. A nurse walked by and saw them standing in there.

Nurse- What are you doing in here?

Derek- We were just leaving. All three of them walked out the door. Leaving Peter in the chair.

Once out in the hall. Derek turned to Quinn.

Derek- Are you ok?

Quinn- Yeah I am fine. I am more concerned about you. Are you ok?

Derek- Yeah I'm fine.

Quinn- No you are not fine Derek.

Derek- I just don't like talking about it.

Quinn- I know but you had to show him. Otherwise he would never know just how dangerous they can be.

Scott- Allison is not like the rest of her family.

Derek- Not yet, because she doesn't know who her family really is yet. I am not saying she is anything like them. But she is going to find out about us. I just hope you know what you are doing by getting involved with her.

Scott- I could say the same thing about you. Scott said pointing to Quinn.

Derek- Alright that is fair. But I do have one advantage that you don't.

Scott- What is that?

Derek- Quinn knows what I really am. And she is fine with it.

Quinn- I wouldn't say fine with it. But that isn't going to stop me from loving you Derek.

Derek- I know that. But you didn't go running in the other direction when you saw me wolf out.

Quinn- Like I said it is still you I saw.

Scott- As much as I love hearing you two give each other sentiments. I want to stop by Allison's before going home.

Quinn- I am sure she is confused about a lot of things.

Scott- She was concerned about you after your little outburst at dinner.

Quinn- Tell her I am fine. And I will see her in school tomorrow.

Scott- I will. Scott turned around and left.

Quinn turned around and saw Derek staring into his uncle's room. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. Derek sighed and put his hands over hers and interlocking their hands together. They stayed that way for a while just the feel of them being together one again and after the day's events. It was nice just to be with each other and stay in a comfortable silence.

Quinn- You ok? Derek turned around in her arms.

Derek- Yeah I will be, once I find out who the alpha is. And find out who killed my sister.

Quinn- Come on I think it's time that we got you home. You must be tired after what you've been through today.

Derek- Nothing that being with you won't fix.

Quinn- Nice try Hale but you're going home and no arguing with me about it.

Derek- Wouldn't dare to dream about arguing with you because I know I would lose.

Quinn- Good to know and now remember that again when you try to argue with me. Derek laughed and gently kissed her.

Derek- I love you. Quinn put her hands on his cheeks.

Quinn- I love you too, she said kissing him back.

Derek- Come on let's get out of here.

Quinn- Lead the way, they both put and arm around each other and walked out of the hospital.

End of chapter 7

Next chapter

Quinn listens in on the glee club rehearsal in Beacon Hills.

The director sees Quinn listening on rehearsal. And asks if she wants to join them.

Quinn has mixed feelings about joining.

Derek and the rest of that gang encourage her to join.

Quinn gets visitors.

A/N Please replies are greatly welcomed.


	9. Chapter 9 Chapter 8

Chapter 8

This chapter I will take away the drama for a while and have a happy chapter for our characters. First we still start off in Beacon Hills. Then I will throw in a surprise for you.

Setting will start at the school. Quinn is walking down the hall when she heard singing coming from inside a classroom. Her first instinct was to turn in the other direction. But there was a force pulling her in that direction. She could tell that they were really good too. It made her think of her old glee club and how much she missed some of them. As soon as that thought came into her head she quickly got that thought out of her head.

Quinn- Come on Fabray get ahold of yourself. There is a reason you left that part of your life behind you. She was talking herself into just turning around and walking away. Before she knew it she was standing outside the door listening to the choir sing.

Quinn didn't say anything as she watch the group so their thing. She was amazed how good they were. They could give the club at McKinley a run for their money. As they were finishing their song the director said.

Director- Ok everybody that was awesome. Even better than the last time, it's just missing something. I just don't know what that is yet. She turned around and found Quinn standing in the doorway and she looked at Quinn.

Director- Can I help you? Quinn was startled by her asking that question.

Quinn- No I am sorry I didn't mean to intrude. I just heard you all from down the hall and I just wanted to check it out. And you all were excellent by the way.

Director- Why thanks we do try.

Quinn- No I really mean it.

Director- Have you sung before. Quinn was afraid to tell her.

Quinn- Yes I have I was in the glee club back at my old school.

Director- Where was your last school?

Quinn- Ohio. I was part of the New Direction from McKinley High. The realization came to her.

Director- You don't mean Will Schuster's glee club?

Quinn- You know Mr. Schue?

Director- Yeah I do we were in college together. He is a great singer too.

Quinn- Yeah that is Mr. Schue for you.

**A/n I don't know if Danny on the show would be in choir. But he is the only one guy I could think of that could be in lacrosse and be in choir.**

Then Danny noticed Quinn from the game the other night. He snapped his finger.

Danny- Now I remember you, you are Quinn Fabray. You sang the National Anthem at the lacrosse game the other night. He looked back at the director.

Danny- She was amazing the best I've ever heard.

Director- Oh yeah, now I remember I was at the game that night. You were great.

Quinn- That is very kind of you to say. Like I said I didn't mean to interrupt I just couldn't help myself. Once again I am sorry I will be going now. She wanted to turn around and walk away fast.

Director- No please stay would you like to sing something for us?

Quinn- No I really should get going.

Director- Please just this once.

Danny- Please Quinn we would really like to hear you sing.

Director- I've been looking for the perfect girl voice to match Danny's voice. He is one of my best guy singers in here. And I just haven't been able to find the voice to match his. Could you please just sing this one song for me and if you don't feel like joining that is fine. But please I am just asking you this once.

Quinn was having so many emotions she didn't know what to say or feel. She knew what it felt like to sing and it always helped her. She took one look at everybody with the looks on their faces. Just hoping that she would give in and sing, she sighed.

Quinn- Alright but I am not making any promise that is all I can say right now.

Director- You won't regret it I promise. Quinn walked into the room and stood by the piano.

Director- Alright here is the song that we are planning on singing at the assemble in a couple days. So if you and Danny want to go over and see how it feels. You can go into my office with our piano player and run through it a few times. Until you feel comfortable. Danny got up and joined Quinn and then they both went into the office.

15 minutes later both Danny and Quinn walked back out of the office. The director smiled.

Director- Ok, are you guys ready?

Quinn- We think so, but I am still a little nervous. I don't want to tell a sob story here. But back in Ohio I never really got any solos. Well no solos but I did get to do a duet once. And I don't want to talk bad about Mr. Schue or anything. But it sometimes it looked like he was playing favorites. He gave the most solos to the people he thought were better. And some of us thought it wasn't fair but he was the director so what he said went. So not that I rambled on we will get on with it.

The person at the piano started the intro to the song. Danny and Quinn turned and faced each other.

Danny-

I thought that dreams belong to

Other men

'Cuz each time I got close

They'd fall apart again.

Quinn-

I feared my heart would beat in

Secrecy

I faced the nights alone

Danny and Quinn-

Oh, how could I have known?

That all my life I only needed you.

Chorus-

Whoa, oa

ALMOST PARADISE

We're knocking on heaven's door

ALMOST PARADISE

How could we ask for more?

I swear that I can see forever in your eyes

Paradise.

Danny-

It seems life perfect love's so hard to find

I'd almost given up

You must have read my mind

Quinn-

And all these dreams I saved for a rainy day

They're finally coming' true

Danny and Quinn-

I'll share them all with you

Now we hold the future in our hands

Chorus-

Whoa-oa

ALMOST PARADISE

We're knocking on heaven's door.

ALMOST PARADISE

How could we ask for more?

I swear I can see forever in your eyes

Paradise

Danny-

And in your arms salvation's

Not so far away

We're getting closer,

Danny and Quinn

Closer every day

Chorus-

Whoa-oa

ALMOST PARADISE

We're knocking on heaven's door

ALMOST PARADISE

How could we ask for more?

I can see forever in your eyes

Paradise

Danny- Paradise

Quinn- Paradise

After the song ended and Quinn sighed of relief when she finished the song. She turned to face everyone.

Quinn- Ok let me have it. It was awful wasn't it? She got the opposite of Boo's she got a big round of applause.  
Director- Are you kidding me? I have been waiting for the right voices to go with that song for weeks now. Quinn your voice with Danny's was awesome.

Quinn- Thank you, I enjoyed singing it. Thanks for giving me a chance.

Director- I know I promised I wouldn't ask you to do more than just sing. But I would really love it if you would join us in our glee club here.

Quinn- Oh I don't know about that. Danny turned to Quinn.

Danny- Quinn why are you selling yourself short? You have an excellent voice. You would be a great addition around here.

Quinn- Thanks Danny, back at McKinley the rest of us felt like some of us felt we weren't giving chances at singing duets or solos. Mr. SChue always gave them to the people that he thought were the best. For instance this girl Mercedes I know. She has an awesome voice. She has a voice that can belt out a Whitney Houston song and sound like just like when she sang it. But did she ever get credit for it or ask to sing. No Mr. Schue always gave them to Rachael. Not saying Rachael didn't have a great voice as well. But there were other people that were just as good as hers. I don't want it to seem like Mr. Schue was a bad director. It just felt like he over looked others.

Director- That is his problem then! She walked up to Quinn.

Director- Like I said you have a great voice as well. You just got to believe that you do. And I make sure everyone in here at least tries to sing a solo or duet at least once. And if they don't feel comfortable singing in front of the group they let me know. And believe me Quinn I should know I've been doing this for a while now. And I know when I hear a good voice when I hear it. So please would you consider joining us here? Quinn looked at her.

Quinn- Look Ms.

Director- Oh it's Mrs. Johnson.

Quinn- Look Mrs. Johnson, thanks for saying that about my voice. But I just don't know if I would feel comfortable singing here.

Mrs. Johnson- Look Quinn I don't want to pressure you into anything. So please just take a day and think it over. Quinn sighed, knowing deep down she really wanted to do it.

Quinn- Alright I will think about it and let you know by the end of the day.

Mrs. Johnson- Oh thank you.

Quinn- Don't thank me I haven't said yes yet.

Mrs. Johnson- Just do not rule it out either. I would like you two to perform that number and for you Quinn to sing that at the assembly on Friday. We would love for you to sing it. So what do you say?

Quinn- I will let you know by the end of the day on what I decide.

Mrs. Johnson- It was lovely to meet you Quinn and thank you for joining us today.

Quinn- It was a pleasure. Quinn took a look at everybody and waved.

After Quinn left Mrs. Johnson turned to the other students.

Mrs. Johnson- That was brilliant, now we just have to get her to join.

Danny- We will make her know that we want her in here.

Mrs. Johnson- That is great Danny. But now there is something I have to do.

Danny- What is that?

Mrs. Johnson- I have to call my friend Will Schuster. And tell him he was an idiot to let Quinn slip through his fingers. That girl has talent. She is just afraid that she doesn't have enough. Mrs. Johnson turned to the rest of the class.

Mrs. Johnson- Alright everybody let's call it a day. I have an important phone call to make. All the students filed out of the room.

Quinn walked out of the school and sat down at one of the tables outside. She sat there thinking about what happened inside the choir room. She had to admit that she loved singing that song. The pride that she felt, when she heard the clapping of the others did after she sang. She didn't know how to feel about singing with a bunch of new people. She felt it was disloyal to her friends in glee. Back in Ohio and a part of her was telling her. She was being ridicules about it. She was moving on her with life. She was settling in nicely here. She had made excellent friends and she met a gorgeous, sexy, guy that she is completely in love with. She felt like she could leave her old life behind and finally start anew. And from people's reaction to her singing, everyone was complementing her on it. Mrs. Johnson telling her she had one of the best voices she ever heard. She just didn't know how to feel about everything. She felt like she couldn't really catch a breath. Then she felt a pair of arms go around and pull her close. She immediately sighed and she leaned back against him.

Derek didn't know what brought him here. He just knew that he needed to see Quinn. Then he saw her sitting at one of the tables. She was so deep in thought about something. He knew he had to do something to ease the worry off her face. So he walked up to her and pulled her into his arms.

Derek- Hey beautiful, what's got you so troubled?

Quinn- Well it started while I was walking down the hall a little bit ago. I heard singing coming down the hall. Part of me was telling me to just turn around and walk away but I didn't. Before I knew it my feet were pulling me towards the classroom. I stood there for a little while just watching them perform and they were really good Derek. It reminded me of glee back in Ohio. I was going to turn and walk away when the director saw me and stopped me. She asked if she could help me, I said no. That I was just walking by when I heard them all. Then one of the guys in there remembered me from the other night. And was telling her how good I was. Before I knew it she was asking me to sing with them. Of course I said no I couldn't do it but she kept asking me and asking me. Then I caved in and said I would do it but just this once.

Derek pulled her away from her slightly away from her and turned her around so he could see her face.

Derek- And how did that feel?

Quinn- I was nervous at first and then I got into it. After we finished I was surprised that people were clapping again. After the song the director asked if I would be interested in joining them.

Derek- What did you say?

Quinn- I said I had to think about it.

Derek- Quinn what is there to think about baby, you have an amazing voice! Why don't you want to show it off?

Quinn- I just don't think I am good enough Derek.

Derek- Not good enough, you are great. You should share that with everyone.

Quinn- Then there is the glee back in Ohio. Would they me angry at me that I was joining a different glee club?

Derek- Who cares what they think. Quinn the point of moving here was to start fresh. And you have, you have made friends here. That would do pretty much anything for you at this point. And you have me, whom is so proud of you. I know you feel like you would be letting your friends back in Ohio down if you did join. But they would want you to go on with your life. No matter where or what you do. They would just probably want you to be happy.

Quinn- Derek I know you are right. But what if I go out there and forget my words or something. I would be so embarrassed and humiliated. I wouldn't be able to show my face here again.

Derek-I for one think you should do it and I am probably not the only one that would.

Quinn- Why does everything in my life have to be so hard to decide?

Derek leaned into her and smirked at her and pulled her closer to him.

Derek- I hope I am not one of those hard decisions? Quinn laughed stroking his face.

Quinn- No babe! You were the easiest decision I ever made.

Derek- Glad I can make your life bearable Quinn. They both leaned in for a kiss.

A few seconds later they heard someone clearing their throat. Derek pulled back a little and said.

Derek- This person had better have a good reason to interrupt. Quinn laughed and pulled away from him a little. She turned to see Stiles, Scott, Allison, and Lydia all standing there. They all sat down without being asked.

Derek- Sure why sit down everyone. We don't mind at all. He said with sarcasm.

Stiles- Don't mind if we do. So what is going on?

Quinn- Nothing I am just having a crises so to speak.

Allison- Anything we can do to help?

Quinn- No it's something I have to do on my own.

Lydia- Well what is it? Maybe we can help?

Quinn told them what happened earlier. Stiles is the first one to speak up.

Stiles- Are you going to do it?

Quinn- I haven't decided yet.

Allison- Quinn you are a great singer. If it helps we can come and be emotional support for you.

Quinn- I would like that but I still haven't decided yet.

Stiles- What's to decide? You are going to go out there and knocked them dead. Derek groaned not wanting to agree with Stiles on anything.

Derek- Quinn it pains me to say this, but I agree with Stiles on this. Stiles drops his face in shock at what Derek has just said.

Stiles- Are my ears buzzing? Or did Derek Hale just tell me he agrees with me on something? Derek glared at him.

Derek- Don't push it Stiles.

Stiles- What it's not every day that you agree with me on something.

Derek- And it's not going to happen again either.

Quinn laughed at the banter between Stiles and Derek. She turned to others there.

Quinn- So what do you all think? Should I do it?

Everyone- YES!

Quinn- I will do it on one condition.

Scott- What is that?

Quinn- That you are all at the assembly!

Lydia- We wouldn't miss it for the world. What would you be singing?

Quinn- Well I am singing a duet with Danny and she is giving me a solo to sing.

Derek- That is great babe! He kissed her cheek.

Quinn- I am not sure what solo I will be singing yet. She hasn't given it to me yet.

Allison- Well I for one can't wait to see it.

Derek pulled back and looked at her.

Derek- I don't know how I feel about you singing with another guy.

Quinn- Why Derek Hale, are you jealous?

Derek- Maybe a little bit. But can you blame me? You are beautiful, any guy would have to be blind not to see that.

Quinn- Baby there is nothing to worry about. I only have eyes for you and you alone.

Lydia- Who did you say was singing with you?

Quinn- Danny from the lacrosse team!

Stiles- Derek I don't think you have anything to worry about there.

Derek- I always worry when it regards Quinn.

Scott- What Stiles is trying to say it Danny is gay. He would be more interested in you than Quinn.

Derek- Oh! Then it's ok.

Quinn- Derek. She leaned in to kiss him quick and got up quickly.

Derek- Where are you going?

Quinn- I have to tell Mrs. Johnson she has another singer. The pride on Derek's face showed through.

Derek- That's my girl! Quinn leaned down and kissed him one more time.

Quinn- I love you.

Derek- I love you too. Now go. As Quinn walked away the all watched her go.

Stiles- Someone's wrapped around someone else's finger. Stiles pointed his finger at Derek and he just sighs.

Derek- And don't I know it.

Quinn walked back to the choir room to find Mrs. Johnson and she found her in her office. She knocked on her door gently. Mrs. Johnson looked up to see Quinn standing in her doorway.

Mrs. Johnson- Quinn this is a surprise! Is there something I can do for you?

Quinn- If the offer still stands? I would like to join glee here. The look on Mrs. Johnson's face was surprise but she got over that quickly.

Mrs. Johnson- That is great! I can't wait to see what comes next with you. Are you still interested in performing at the assembly?

Quinn- If the offer still stands? Then yes I would love to perform for everyone. Mrs. Johnson got up and hugged Quinn gently.

Mrs. Johnson- You won't regret this Quinn. I can promise you that.

Quinn- After giving it some thought I decided to join. I really enjoy singing it brings a since of peace over me.

Mrs. Johnson- That is great to hear. Mrs. Johnson handed Quinn the song that she would be singing.

Mrs. Johnson- This is the song I want to sing. Quinn took the music from her to look at it. After a minute of looking the song, she couldn't help but fall in love with the song. It reminded her of Derek in a way.

Quinn- This is a perfect song! It describes my life at the moment.

Mrs. Johnson- Well I hope you enjoy performing it as much as I will enjoy hearing you sing that.

Quinn- You won't regret this Mrs. Johnson.

Mrs. Johnson- Quinn I will never regret giving you a chance. You are a star now go out there and shine. Quinn turned around and walked away. She waved bye to her one more time before leaving. Mrs. Johnson sighed and sat down on her chair.

Mrs. Johnson- Well, Will Shuester your loss in my gain I guess. I hope whatever you put that poor girl through. Doesn't affect the rest of her life. But I am going to show her that she is just as bright as anyone else. Mrs. Johnson picked up the phone and called Will in Ohio.

**A/N Just a little note about the next part. The glee club has already performed at Nationals and lost. This part will take just after they come back.**

Back in Ohio Will is sitting at his desk going over some stuff with Emma.

Will- Emma nothing feels right anymore.

Emma- What do you mean Will?

Will- I mean. Ever since Quinn left this glee club hasn't been the same.

Emma- You miss her a lot don't you?

Will- Of course I do. She was a wonderful girl and singer.

Emma- Then why didn't you let her sing more? Will sighed.

Will- Because of my own stupidity I guess. Maybe Quinn was right in a way. That I tend to favor Finn and Rachael more.

Emma- I would never say this to them but I think their stardom has faded a little. There are more people in Glee that are just as good as them. And you have overlooked them some.

Will- I know in a way you are right. But every glee club tries to showcase their best players.

Emma- You said that once to me before Will. And I pointed out then that you have more talent then you realize. Now I know Finn and Rachael are your best singers. And I know you wanted to win at Nationals but maybe you should try using different people next time. See if someone else could help you win.

Will- Like whom?

Emma- Well for starters there is Mercedes. Then there is Kurt of course. Sam and Puck also have great voices. Will you have so many options than just Finn and Rachael? Look at the way you went in another direction at Sectionals. You didn't go with Finn or Rachael on that one either. You let Sam and Quinn take the duet and Santana take the solo. What happened when you did that?

Will- We won.

Emma- That is right. Now try and experiment with people and see if there is even a better combination than just Finn and Rachael.

Will- You are right Emma. But I have a feeling they aren't going to like it.

Emma- Will that is their. They aren't the ones incharge here you are. If they don't like it they can walk out the door. It's time you showed them they can't walk all over you. If they don't get their way!

Will- I know you are right Emma. Before either one of them could say anything the phone rang.

Will- Hold on for a minute I should get this. Will didn't recognize the number.

As Mrs. Johnson waited for him to pick up she murmured.

Mrs. Johnson- Pick up the phone will. I know you are there. After a few seconds Will picked up.

Will- Hello?

Mrs. Johnson- Well if it isn't my good old friend Will Schuster. Will didn't recognize the voice.

Will- Excuse me but who is this?

Mrs. Johnson- Should I be insulted that you don't remember me. We were the best college duet partners ever. It took Will a few minutes for it to register.

Will- Ashley Howard?

Ashley- The one and only but now it's Johnson.

Will- I haven't talk to you since college.

Ashley- Yeah a lot has changed for the both of us.

Will- What do I owe the pleasure of you calling?

Ashley- Well funny you should ask that.

Will- What are you doing these days?

Ashley- I am the choir director at a local high school where I live.

Will- Me too. Where are you living these days?

Ashley- California.

Will- Wow California! That must be nice.

Ashley- It is.

Will- Well is there a reason you called?

Ashley- Yes there is.

Will- What is that?

Ashley- I just wanted to tell you. You are an idiot.

Will- Now why am I an idiot?

Ashley- Because you don't know talent if it bit you in the face! I have a new student here that is so unconfident that she shies away from singing. Even though she has an amazing voice. She blew me away along with the rest of the students in this school. She just got here and already she has sung the National Anthem at one of our games. And she just blew us away with a song. It still isn't register with Will on who she was talking about.

Will- That is great Ashley! What does that have to do with me?

Ashley- Does the name Quinn Fabray mean anything to you?

Will was taken about by that name. How weird that he was just talking about her.

Will- Quinn! You know her?

Ashley- Not very well considering I just met her today. But yes I do know her.

Will- How is she doing?

Ashley- Like you care.

Will- Ashley of course I care. I care a lot about my students.

Ashley- Yeah if that is so. Why did you make Quinn feel she isn't good enough? Will's heart sank after hearing that.

Will- Quinn has a great voice. Where would she get the idea that she isn't a good enough singer?

Ashley- Maybe because you didn't tell her she was. I don't know what Quinn was like in your school. But here she is shy and not very confident about herself. People have told her she has a great voice but she doesn't believe them. And that is because of you.

Will- Quinn is that hurt about this?

Ashley- That girl has so much talent that she doesn't even know about.

Will- Ashley I never wanted any of my students to feel that way.

Ashley- I am sure Quinn isn't the only one that thinks this way.

Will- I know I have done some things wrong here and I am trying to change that. But what is done in done.

Ashley- Yes Will I know that. I just wanted to call you and tell you. Your loss of Quinn Fabray is my gain. She is going to make an excellent addition here in Beacon Hills. In fact I have offered her a duet and solo for our school's assembly. Which she turned down at first but she has changed her mind. And she is now going to do them.

Will- That is great Ashley! Tell Quinn I hope everything is turning out well for her.

Ashley- From the looks of it she is settling in nicely here.

Will- That is good. I am sorry to rush you off like this. But I have a class that is starting.

Ashley- Well it was great talking to you Will. I should be going as well. After quick good-byes they both hung up their phones.

As Will got off the phone with Ashley he sighed and sat down in his chair.

Emma- Will what's wrong?

Will- Nothing I just feel like an ass.

Emma- Why? Who was that?

Will- That was a friend from college Ashley Howard.

Emma- What did she want?

Will- She wanted to tell me I'm an idiot.

Emma- Why would she call you an idiot?

Will- Because I am. You will never believe who her new student is.

Emma- Who?

Will- Quinn. Was all he said.

Emma- As in our Quinn Fabray that Quinn?

Will- Not our Quinn theirs and yes Quinn.

Emma- Well what did she say about Quinn?

Will- That she is going to be performing for their school on Friday.

Emma- That is great!

Will- Yes it is. But Quinn is so insecure about it she almost didn't try out.

Emma- Why?

Will- Because Quinn doesn't think she is good enough to sing duets or solos.

Emma- That's obscured Quinn is a great singer.

Will- Both you and I know that but she really doesn't think so. And that is partly my fault. Which Ashley was too keen to point out to me! You just got telling me the same thing not more than 10 minutes ago.

Emma- Well that is great for Quinn. I am glad she is settling in where she is.

Will- Me too! He sighed.

Then he got a bright idea.

Will- I just got a wonderful idea.

Emma- What is that?

Will- We should all go out to California and surprise Quinn. And see her perform at the assembly.

Emma- How are we possibly going to do that?

Will- I am sure we can put on a fundraiser or something. Maybe we can get Principal Figgins to let us take one of the school's buses.

Emma- If we do this. We have to leave by Wednesday. That would mean we would be driving day and night. Do you think he is going to let us? We just got back from New York. Do you think he will say yes to this?

Will- It wouldn't hurt to ask

Emma- Alright let's do it. Let's go and support Quinn. Will leaned over and they hugged both excited.

As Will and Emma were in principal Figgins office the glee kids were filing into the room. All of them were bummed that they lost. Santana was angry at Finn and Rachael.

Santana-I hold you two responsible for us losing. If you wouldn't have made that spectacle on stage! We might have placed better.

Rachael- It was spur of the moment. Finn and I never planned it. It just happened.

Santana- All your moments with Finn are spur of the moment. You two don't think before you act. I am for one glad Quinn is far away from this. I don't know what would have happened if she saw that. It's bad enough of the way you dumped her Finn You two rubbing it in her face that would have been a blow to the heart.

Rachael- Quinn is gone who cares what she thinks. The rage in Santana's eyes said it all.

Santana- I care Rachael. She is my friend and I miss her. We talk all the time but I still miss her.

Mercedes- I miss her too. I miss her bubbly self just walking down the hall. She always had a smile on her face even if she was hiding her pain.

Tina- I think we all can say we miss Quinn in one way or another.

Will and Emma walked in with Sue right behind them.

Rachael- Mr. Schue what is coach Sylvester doing here?

Will- She was in principal Figgin's office when we were there.

Rachael- So is glee club over?

Will- No its not. In fact we were giving the go ahead for another year. Everyone was cheering about that. Will put his hands up in the air to get them to quiet down.

Will- Alright settle down that isn't the news I wanted to tell you, even though I am happy about that. Why doesn't everyone take a seat and I will explain.

Will sat down in front of the kids.

Will- I got a call a little bit ago from an old college friend of mine.

Santana- What has that got to do with us?

Will- I am getting to that Santana. Anyway this friend of mine lives out in California. She called to tell me someone I know that this person is where she is.

Kurt- Where in California Mr. Schue?

Will- Beacon Hills California.

It took everyone a little while to come to terms with what he was saying.

Brittney- You don't mean the same place as Quinn is Mr. Schue?

Will- Yes Brittney that student that she was talking about is Quinn. Turns out Quinn found herself a choir there.

Santana- That is great Mr. Schue! Good for her I am glad she is finding some time to heal.

Will- From the sounds of it she is settling in nicely. On her first day at her new school I got this information from her mom. She met a couple of nice kids that she really hit it off with. One of her new friends remembered Quinn telling him that she was in a glee club back here. And he got an idea that I would be great I idea to sing the National Anthem at a lacrosse game that they had. She didn't want to as first but some encouragement from new kids that she met. She gave in and sang for them. Turns out she was really good. The principal from that school gave Figgins a video of her singing and he showed it to all of us. I got the copy from Figgins and asked if I could show it to you all. So without further ado let's see our Quinn in action.

As Mr. Schue pressed play and they saw the video. They saw a person they never seen before take the microphone.

Stiles- Anyway she just moved her from Ohio and already she has become important to us. While getting to know her she told us she was in a glee club back home and that she enjoys singing. So Quinn Fabray would you do us the honor if she would sing the National Anthem for us. So Quinn would you sing for us.

Then they saw the camera go to Quinn. And they all could tell by the look on her face that she was embarrassed by the attention they were giving her. They could see that she was shaking her head back and forth saying no. Then they saw _a dark_ haired guy lean over and say something to her. They then see Quinn get up squeeze the person's hand and step off the bleachers and walk to the person with the microphone. They could see that Quinn was glaring at him as she walked up to him.

Santana- Look out there buddy! Quinn doesn't look very happy with you. They see him smile at her and give her the mic.

They all could see that Quinn was nervous.

Quinn- Before I start I want to thank everyone here. For all the support people have given me. I've only been here one day and already people have showed me they care. And they know who they are. It's safe to say I am glad that so many people have made me feel welcome. I think no I know I really am going to like it here. So thank you all again and now to get on with it and start this games.

Quinn took a deep breath and started singing and she did from the heart.

Quinn-

Oh, say can you see

By the dawn's early light

What so proudly we hail

At the twilight's last gleaming

Who broad strips and bright stars

Thru the perilous fight,

O're the ramparts we watch

Were so gallantly streaming.

And the rockets' red glare

The bombs bursting in air

Gave proof through the night

That out flag was still there.

Oh, say does that Star - Spangled Banner yet wave.

O're the land of the free

And the home of the brave.

After Quinn sang the last note she paused and looked at everybody and was afraid she was going to be booed. A few short heart pounding minutes all she heard was applause from everyone and even more stunned. When people started standing up to clap. Emotion came up in Quinn so fast.

Quinn- Thank you all for that great applause. You don't know how much that meant to me. So thank you very much. She then caught Derek's eyes. Quinn gave the mic back to the announcers and walked back to the stands.

As they watched Quinn sing they were all amazed. The only one that seemed to not like it was Rachael. Santana smiled proudly of her best friend.

Santana- You go girl you knocked them out of their socks.

Kurt- Wow I never realized Quinn was that good.

Will- That is the reason I wanted to talk to you about something. I think is very exciting.

Finn- What is that Mr. Schue?

Will- Well my friend at the high school there. Told me that they are having an assembly on Friday. That Quinn is singing in. I thought with Nationals being over. We could do something just for fun. I thought it would be a wonderful idea to go California and surprise Quinn. Support her while she sings. So what do you all think?

Everyone- Yes! They all shouted.

Santana- That is a wonderful idea! But how are we going to get there?

Will- Got that covered. Mr. Figgins is going to let us take one of the school buses. He and Sue are going to pitch in and get us a hotel room for a night or two. That way if you all want to spend some time with Quinn you can do that. But first you need to get permission from your parents. So I will need a permission slipped given to me by tomorrow. Anyone that doesn't have permission won't be allowed to come. So if everyone is good I will see everyone tomorrow. We leave here at 10:00 P.M. on Tuesday. Anyone who is late will be left behind. With that everyone is dismissed.

Friday night at 6:45 P.M. The whole glee gang has been in town. For almost a day and a half they have kept their arrival on the down low. Only Quinn's mom knows they are here and promised not to tell her they were here. Quinn is pacing back and forth in the choir room. She is very anxious and nervous about singing in front of all these people.

Quinn- Ok Quinn nothing to be nervous about, you've sung in front of people before. It's not like it's anything new to you.

Derek- Talking to yourself again babe? Quinn sighed and turned around to face him. She didn't know how much she really needed him at that moment.

Quinn- Derek you have no idea how much I need you right at this moment. Derek walked over to her.

Derek- Here I am, I'm at your service my lady. What can I do you for?

Quinn- Just hold me and tell me everything will be fine. Derek laughed and walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. When Quinn felt his arms around her she sighed and went limp in his arms.

Quinn- You don't know how much I needed that.

Derek- Quinn you will be fine. There is nothing to be nervous about. You just got out there and knock them dead. You will blow them away once again with that voice of yours. And if you get nervous just look at me don't think of the other people out there. Just remember you have a lot of people here to support you. You have your mom, Stiles, Lydia, Allison, Scott, you have Mrs. Johnson and most importantly you have me. I will be right there with you.

Quinn- Why are you so good to me? You know just what to say to make me feel better.

Derek- It's more like you are good to me. I just happen to love you and I am really proud of you.

Quinn- I love you. She said never losing his eyes.

Derek- I love you too. Now go out there and knock them dead.

Quinn- Thanks now that I've got a personal pep talk from my own person coach. I think I can do this now.

Derek- There is the Quinn Fabray I know and love.

Quinn- I love you too Derek Hale. Derek kissed her one more time and then turned and walked out the door.

In the auditorium Lydia, Stiles, Scott, and Allison were all sitting in the second row. Derek sat down next to Allison. Stiles leaned over.

Stiles- How's Quinn?

Derek- She is nervous but I think once she sings she will be fine.

Lydia- I for one can't wait to see this.

Allison- She has been working so hard on this all week. I for one don't think she needs all that practice.

Derek- I agree with you Allison. I just think Quinn feels it's never going to be great.

Scott- We all know she is good. She will have the rest of these people eating out of the palm of her hand.

Sue, Will, Emma, Santana, Brittney, Mike, Tina, Artie, Puck, Sam, Mercedes, Kurt, Rachael, and Finn all walked in. Well Artie rolled in and they all sat in front of Lydia, Stiles, Scott, Allison, and Derek. The Beacon Hills gang didn't know who these people were and they all looked at them. The glee gang looked at the Beacon Hills gang but never said anything to each other. Neither one of the groups knew that they were watching the same person perform. What made the situation even more ironic was Finn sat in front of Derek. As soon and Finn sat down Derek instantly didn't like the guy in front of him. There was just something about the guy that he just didn't like. He didn't know this guy from atom but disliked him from the moment he sat down.

Quinn's mom didn't let anyone know that the Ohio gang was coming. He didn't want Quinn to know they were here. She wanted to let it be a surprise for Quinn. She knew they were coming but didn't know they were there. Judy sat down next to Derek. With whom she met a couple of days ago. Judy liked him from the very beginning. She though he was charming and loved just by watching him with her daughter. The way he acted around with her always being a gentlemen. She told Quinn that she thought she finally found a keeper in Derek. Quinn told her mom she would be right in that. She told her mom about the feelings she was having for Derek. And that she has never felt this way before about anyone else. Judy told her daughter that she was happy for her. And that the smile that was on her daughter's face was the proof that she needed to know that Quinn was happy.

Judy sat down next to Derek. Derek smiled at her.

Derek- Judy it's nice to see you. Judy asked him to call her Judy and not Mrs. Fabray.

Judy- You too Derek! How's our girl?

Derek- She is nervous about all of this. But I think I calmed her down enough.

Judy- That is good. Judy looked at everyone else and said hi.

Allison- It's nice to see you again Judy. Judy has told all of Quinn's friends to call her Judy.

Judy- Nice to see all of you so we are all here to support our Quinn.

Stiles- You would be right Judy.

The auditorium went dark and the stage lights came on and Mrs. Johnson walked out onto the stage and walked up to the mic.

Ashley- Hello everyone I am Ashley Johnson and I am the choir director here at Beacon Hills high school. I want to thank you all for coming tonight. Tonight we have a great assembly planned. I will go into a little detail about the events that unfolded a couple of days ago. A few days ago we were practicing songs. When one day a girl I've never met before stood outside the door listening in. After we finished singing I turned around and found a beautiful charming young lady. She was shy at first she didn't even want to come in. After finding out that she was a singer herself. I asked her if she wanted to join us. Which she flat out said no but with some twisting of her arm she said yes. After she sang I was blown away and asked her to join us in our little choir. Which she said no again but I asked her to take some time and think about it. Well a short time later she said if the offer still stood she would love to join. I laughed and said offer still stands it was never off the table. So without further ado I would like you to introduce you to Quinn Fabray. She will be singing this first song with Danny.

Quinn and Danny walked out onto the stage. Quinn hasn't realized that the Ohio gang is sitting in the audience. Her eyes went passed them and right onto Derek's. She smiled shyly at him and he just winked at her. Danny and Quinn waiting for the piano player and the rest of the choir to come on stage the choir was just to back them up. They turned to each other once they heard the intro to the song.

Danny-

I thought that dreams belong to

Other men

'Cuz each time I got close

They'd fall apart again.

Quinn-

I feared my heart would beat in

Secrecy

I faced the nights alone

Danny and Quinn-

Oh, how could I have known?

That all my life I only needed you.

Chorus-

Whoa, oa

ALMOST PARADISE

We're knocking on heaven's door

ALMOST PARADISE

How could we ask for more?

I swear that I can see forever in your eyes

Paradise.

Danny-

It seems life perfect love's so hard to find

I'd almost given up

You must have read my mind

Quinn-

And all these dreams I saved for a rainy day

They're finally coming' true

Danny and Quinn-

I'll share them all with you

Now we hold the future in our hands

Chorus-

Whoa-oa

ALMOST PARADISE

We're knocking on heaven's door.

ALMOST PARADISE

How could we ask for more?

I swear I can see forever in your eyes

Paradise

Danny-

And in your arms salvation's

Not so far away

We're getting closer,

Danny and Quinn

Closer every day

Chorus-

Whoa-oa

ALMOST PARADISE

We're knocking on heaven's door

ALMOST PARADISE

How could we ask for more?

I can see forever in your eyes

Paradise

Danny- Paradise

Quinn- Paradise

When Quinn and Danny finished the song they both felt relief go through them. Then a loud applause erupted for them. Danny took Quinn's hand and they both bowed once to each other and then to the audience. Quinn's attention was on Derek and no one else. And he was beaming from ear to ear. He knew she could do it if she just relaxed and let go. He mouthed I love you and she said the same thing back. Mrs. Johnson walked back out on the stage and she was beaming from ear to ear.

Mrs. Johnson- Give it up for Quinn Fabray and Danny.

A/N I am not sure what Danny's last name is so if any knows it please let me know and I will fix it.

Danny and Quinn bowed once more and Danny went back to the group.

Mrs. Johnson- Alright ladies and gentlemen the moment has come. Making her first solo performance here at Beacon Hills high. Please welcome once again Ms. Quinn Fabray. When Mrs. Johnson left the stage once again Quinn turned to the audience again. But this time she caught sight of people that she hasn't see in about 2 weeks. As she was looking at all of them and wondering what they were all doing here? And she did see all of them including the two people that she wished she'd never laid eyes on gain. Before she could sing a note a panic attack came over here. One minute she was fine and the next total melt down. Before anyone knew it Quinn ran off back stage. Quinn ran by Mrs. Johnson.

Quinn- I am sorry I can't do this.

Ashley- Why what's wrong?

Quinn- I just can't I just need a moment is all.

Ashley- Just take a few minutes to calm down a little. I will go out there and tell them to be patient.

Everyone in the audience had seen Quinn rush off the stage. And all were wondering what had scared her so. When Mrs. Johnson came back from back stage but without Quinn everyone was concerned about what happened to Quinn.

Ashley- Sorry folks Quinn would like to sends her apologizes she is nervous. So please just give her a few minutes to collect herself. And I am once again sorry of the delay. I will let you all know as soon and Quinn has a moment to calm down. That was Derek's cue to get up.

Stiles- Where are you going?

Derek- To check on Quinn something had gotten her spooked. Maybe I can get her to finish.

Judy- Thanks Derek I don't know what she would do without you.

Derek- She is never going to have to find out. I love your daughter Judy.

Judy- I know you do Derek. And she is with you. So please convince her to finish.

Derek- I will try my best.

As Derek rushed off back stage to see what happened to Quinn. Kurt turned around and saw Mrs. Fabray sitting right behind them.

Kurt- Mrs. Fabray is that you? Judy looked at Kurt.

Judy- Kurt? Then she took a look at everyone that was sitting in the front row. Then it dawned on her why Quinn got so spooked.

Judy- Dang I knew I should have told her you were all coming. She must have seen you all sitting here and got a little freaked out. Judy turned to Stiles, Lydia, Scott, and Allison.

Judy- Everyone these are the people from Quinn's old school. The Beacon Hills gang looked at all of them.

Lydia- What are you all doing here? Her eyes immediately locked eyes with Finn and Rachael. From what Quinn had described them. She was right about them. Will came down to where Judy was sitting.

Will- We very sorry to spook her but we wanted it to be a surprise.

Judy- And I am sure once she clams down a bit she will be happy the you are here.

Kurt- Quinn did a wonderful job.

Allison- Yes she did. She blew us away from the very first time she sang.

Finn got up from his seat.

Finn- I should go check on her. I am sure she just needs someone familiar to talk to.

Stiles, Scott, Allison, Lydia, and Judy- NO! Finn was surprised by their outburst.

Judy- Sorry it's just someone is already going to check on her. Besides Finn you are the last person that should be going to talk to her. You have put my daughter through more emotional turmoil. She is finally happy here and she is moving on with her life. She doesn't need any more grief from you.

Finn- I never meant to hurt her. That is the last thing I ever wanted to do.

Judy- But you did anyways Finn. You may not have done it on purpose but you had to know. She would be heartbroken with the way you left her. I will tell you this if this is a setback for her. I will never forgive myself. Quinn in the last 2 weeks has been very happy. She has made friends that she is glad she made.

Santana- We just wanted her to know that we love and support her.

Judy- I am sure she is going to happy to see you all. She has missed you all very much. Even though she has made new friends here doesn't mean. She hasn't stopped missing you all. She enjoys each and every one of you all's phone calls when you call.

Brittney- I hope she is ok?

Allison- She will be fine. She will come back out just watch.

Judy- I am sure you are right Allison. Now that we will be waiting for a while don't you all introduce yourselves to each other! It went down the line.

Allison

Scott

Stiles

Lydia. Which they were all in the second row and in the first.

Artie

Sue

Will

Emma

Santana

Brittney

Tina

Mike

Puck

Sam

Mercedes

Kurt

Rachael

Finn

As they all finished introducing themselves.

Will- Well I for one want Quinn to come back out. I knew she was good but wow she really blew me away.

Lydia- So then why didn't you give her more chances at solos? She said it before she could stop her and leave Lydia to tell him like it is.

Stiles, Scott, and Allison- LYDIA! The all said in embarrassment.

Will- No its ok Lydia and you are right. I didn't give Quinn as many chances as others. And I am sorry isn't going change that. But clearly that is my mistake.

Allison- I don't want to be blunt Mr. Schue. According to Quinn you overlook many people in your group. Except for a select few that is. As Allison said this she was looking right at Finn and Rachael that were clearly showing Quinn that they were together. I don't think it was that they were together. That much she already knew about. But to see them sitting there was what got her spooked.

Will- Maybe you Santana or Brittney want to go and see how she is doing.

Judy- Like I said someone is already on that. Hopefully that person will get her to change her mind. Judy didn't want to say it was a guy. That was going to check on her and she wasn't keeping a total lie from them.

Mercedes- Well I hope whoever it is has luck with her.

Stiles- Trust me on this she will be fine.

As they were talking Quinn was back stage with Mrs. Johnson.

Ashley- Well how are you feeling?

Quinn- I don't know if I can continue right now.

Ashley- What is it that has you so scared?

Quinn- My past that is what has me scared.

Ashley- Well I will give you a few more minutes. Otherwise we will have to end this assembly right now.

Quinn- Just give me 5 more minutes to think this through.

Ashley- Sure I will leave you to think. I will be back in a few.

Quinn watched as Mrs. Johnson walked away. A few seconds later once again a pair of strong arms came around her and pulled her close to a warm chest.

Quinn- You saw that. I completely choked out there.

Derek- Want to tell me what had happened to make you freeze like that.

Quinn- Why don't you take a look at the front row and see for yourself. Derek let go of her and quickly looked out into the crowd.

Derek- Yeah I see them what does that have anything to do with now?

Quinn- That is everybody from back in Ohio! I don't know what they are doing here. Or what made them come all this way.

Derek- You had no idea they were coming?

Quinn- No I didn't. I don't know how they knew about tonight?

Derek – Your mom maybe?

Quinn- That thought came to my mind. But I don't think it was her idea to come here. How would they when I didn't say anything. Then it dawned on her.

Quinn- No I remember! I think Mrs. Johnson must have called Mr. Schue. Mr. Schue and Mrs. Johnson actually knew each other from back in college. She must have called and told him

Derek- Is there a problem that they are here?

Quinn- No I just weren't expecting them here is all.

Derek- So when you mean everyone is here. Do you mean Finn and well?

Quinn- Yes he is and Rachael too.

Derek- No wonder you freaked out. But that shouldn't stop you from singing your next song.

Quinn- I know you are right. But I can't help but they are here to judge me.

Derek- I don't think that is it at all baby. I think they came to show you that they love and care about you. I don't think they would come all this way just because they had nothing better to do. Give them a chance to see what you can do. When after you are done go and talk to them. Catch up with them and see what they have been up too since you've left. I know you've missed Brittney and Santana. Go hand out with them they must only be in town for a couple of days.

Quinn- You don't mind if I go with them?

Derek- Quinn I am not your keeper. You can do whatever you want to do. And even if I could make you stay you wouldn't. You are an independent individual girl.

Quinn turned around in his arms and looked at him.

Quinn- Ok I will finish just as long as you stay right here where I can see you better.

Derek- Now that is more like it babe! Just forget all the negatives around you and bring out the positives.

Quinn- Positives work less for me than the negative. Don't beat yourself up over this. If you don't want to do this you don't have too. No one is going to force you it's up to you. So how about it are you going to do it or not?

Quinn- I am going to do it.

Derek- That's the sprit! Mrs. Johnson walked back over to them.

Ashley- So what's it going to be? Quinn sighed.

Quinn- I'll do it.

Ashley- That is great I'll just go back out there and tell them. Mrs. Johnson walked back out there.

Ashley- Alright folks our singer has agreed to sing. So why don't we give it up one more time for Quinn Fabray. The clapping started it but her feet didn't want to move.

Derek squeezed her.

Derek- Go on they're waiting.

Quinn- Alright I'm going. Quinn leaned up to kiss him and pulled back too soon after that.

Derek- What was that for?

Quinn- Just wanted to kiss you. You know for good luck.

Derek- You don't need luck now for the last time go out there and blow them away.

Quinn- Aye, Aye captain. She saluted him.

Quinn- I love you.

Derek- Ditto babe! Quinn turned around and walked away before she got too far Derek swatted her butt playfully.

Quinn- I will get you back for that.

Derek- Bring it on. Is all he said.

Quinn sighed and walks back out stage.

Quinn- Sorry about that I a little freaked out moment back there! Still nervous up here so before I sing this song! I want to thank everyone for coming. It really is an honor to be singing in front of all of you. I just want to thank all my friends that are here today. I even had a surprise of my own just now. My friends back from Ohio are here today. I don't know why they are here. But I am thankful that they are here none of the less. And I also want to say thanks to all the people here that have supported me since I got here. And furthermore to everyone that has supported me thank you. And you know who you all are. So now that I have bored you again. And for anybody that has that special person in their life this one is for you.

The song started but before she could sing anything she got freaked out again. At having Finn right there in the front now. She didn't know why the guy just won't leave her alone. Why did he have to come here and mess with her head again? Quinn shook her head of that thought. Don't focus on Finn right now. He isn't a factor much into her life anymore. She looked over at the other side of the stage. And there stood her reason for standing tall now.

Quinn- Sorry I just have to do one more thing. Before I can go on I need to ask someone a favor.

Will-Go for it Quinn.

Quinn- Thanks for that Mr. Schue. So I want to ask someone something. Quinn looked at Derek.

Quinn- Derek would you come out here please? Derek didn't want to but with the look that she was giving him. He would just about do anything for her. So with a sigh Derek walked out there and went to stand next here.

Quinn- So I would like to begin saying that without a good support system here I wouldn't be up here.

Quinn turned to Derek and took his hands in hers and turned towards him. She locked eyes with him and didn't let go. She was telling him with her eyes that she loved him and this song was for him.

Quinn- I just wanted to say without your help I would still be a miserable as ever. The song started and Quinn listened for her cue to come in.

Quinn- Verse 1

If I had to live my life

Without you near me

These days would be empty

The nights would be seem so long

With you I see forever oh so clearly

I might have been in love before

But it's never felt this strong

Our dreams are young

And we both know they'll take us

Where we want to go

Hold me now

Touch me now

I don't want to live without you.

Quinn- Chorus

Nothing is gonna change my love

For you

You ought know by now how

Much I love you

One thing you can be sure of

I'll never ask for more than your love.

Nothing is gonna change my love

For you

You ought to know by now how

Much I love you

The world may change my whole

Life through

But nothing is gonnga change my

Love for you

Quinn- Verse 2

If the road ahead is not so easy,

Our love will lead the way for us

Like a guiding star

I'll be there for you if you

Should need me

You don't have to change a thing

I love you just the way you are

So come with me and share the view

I'll help you see forever too

Hold me now

Touch me now

I don't want to live without you

Quinn- Chorus

Nothing is gonna change my love

For you

You ought to know by now how

Much I love you

One thing you can be sure of

I'll never ask for more than your love.

Nothing is gonna change my love

For you

You ought to know by now how

Much I love you

The world may change my whole

Life through

But nothing is gonna change my

Love for you

Quinn- Chorus

Nothing is gonna change my love

For you

You ought to know by now how

Much I love you

One thing you can be sure of

I'll never ask for more than your love.

Nothing is gonna change my love

For you

You ought to know by now how

Much I love you

The world may change my whole

Life through

But nothing is gonna change my

Love for you

Quinn- Chorus

Nothing is gonna change my love

For you

You ought to know by now how

Much I love you

One thing you can be sure of

I'll never ask for more than your love.

Nothing is gonna change my love

For you

You ought to know by now how

Much I love you

The world may change my whole

Life through

But nothing is gonna change my

Love for you

As Quinn was singing the song not once did her eyes fall away from Derek's She didn't have to say that the song she just sang was for his benefit alone. Derek coming over with emotions which he normally never does but with the way she sang that song to him. Derek pulled her into his arms and gave her a long hard kiss. The kiss was his way of telling her that he felt the same way she did. He didn't care that all of these people were watching them. And seeing him this way and not the badass that he was some of the time. Quinn didn't seem to know there were people watching her. She just wrapped her arms around him and kisses him back.

As Derek and Quinn were up on stage kissing everyone in the audience gasped. The glee kids didn't know who this guy was that Quinn was kissing. And you could tell Finn was getting a little jealous. He was sure that Quinn was still hung up on him. Clearly she had moved on and doesn't even think about him anymore. He should be relieved about this shouldn't he? Even though it should be clear that he should be relieve he wasn't. The other part of him was angry that Quinn could do this to him. To take up with some guy she just met. He took one look at the guy and didn't like him. There was something about him that made him angry. What gave this guy the right to kiss his girl for? Even though Finn knew what he was thinking about this was wrong. He was with Rachael now he loved Rachael. But a part of him wanted Quinn. But what Finn doesn't know about Quinn's feelings for him. She was showing him that even though he couldn't love her. Didn't mean someone else couldn't. And from the look on Quinn's face when this guy was near. She really liked this guy and the guy seemed to feel the same way. The way he looked at her. He was no one else but her. Santana and Brittney could tell there was a major changed in Quinn. She didn't look like the lost girl that she once was. She seemed to be at ease with herself. And from the looks of it she also found a guy that clearly has fallen for her. They couldn't have been happier for their friend. But they were all going to have a serious talk all three of them were going to have a major talk later. As for Rachael she was jealous of Quinn. A part of her that wanted to come was to rub it in her face the she had Finn. But when Quinn saw the two of them together she didn't do anything. She didn't scream or curse them. Sure she had a stage fright moment at first. But it didn't stop her from continuing once she calmed down. Rachael knew from Quinn's reaction to the guy she was with. That she had nothing to worry about as to Quinn wanting Finn back. The rest of the gang was just happy to see her so happy and at peace with life.

Allison, Lydia, Scott, and Stiles all looked on as well. Neither of them knew what they should do. Should they let them continue or tell them to stop?

Allison- What should we do?

Lydia- I agree because if they don't stop soon. I think they just might go at it on stage. Both Scott and Stiles shuddered at the thought.

Lydia- Well I am not saying anything. Derek would just kill me if I did.

Allison- Yeah I am not touching that either. Allison turned to the guys.

Allison- One of you tell them to stop! Scott raised up his arms.

Scott- I am not telling them to stop! You know how Derek was like this afternoon when we interrupted them. He literally wanted to break our heads. That only left one person and all three of the looked at Stiles. Stiles sees everyone looking at him and he saw everyone including the glee kids.

Scott, Lydia, Allison- Stiles you do it.

Stiles- Why do I have to do it? You all know how much Derek scares me. Stiles looked at the people in front of him. Stiles- Why don't one of you guys to do it? You all have known Quinn longer than any of us.

Santana- I am not saying anything. Quinn would literally snap at me for breaking up that. She said while pointing to the stage.

Stiles- Fine I will do it. But it's all on all of you if Derek kills me for this. Stiles gulped the lump in his throat.

As Derek and Quinn kept kissing they blocked out everyone else but each other. They forgot where they were and who was watching them. They were interrupted thought when they heard a loud shout.

Stiles- Hello earth to Quinn and Derek! They both continued to ignore him.

Stiles- Yo Hale! Stiles shouted. That seemed to get their attention. Well mostly Derek's anyway. Why did Stiles have to interrupt at a good moment? Derek slowly pulled away from Quinn.

Derek- WHAT Stiles?

Stiles- Look around you please. Derek took a moment and looked out. He looked at Quinn and they both looked out and then they both turned.

Stiles- Thank you both for stopping. I think what I've just seen has scared me for life.

Derek and Quinn- STILES! They both groaned.

Stiles- Well someone had to do something. Nobody else was going to say anything. They are all chickens. Stiles said as he glared at his friends. He sat back down in his seat.

It took a minute for them to realize what was going on and what they were doing. They both were embarrassed about being so public about this. But then again they didn't care who saw them. They would see two people who mean a lot to each other. And who didn't care who saw them. Quinn turned her face into Derek's chest to hide her face. She was blushing from ear to ear and didn't want anyone to see her face. It wasn't that she was embarrassed she kissed him the way she did. It was just that it was in front of a lot of people including her friends back in Ohio. Who she had yet to talk to and was exciting to see most of them! Derek sighed and pulled her face from his chest. He just looked at her and laughed. She smiled back at him. He gently took her face and kissed her once more. After they pulled apart Quinn turned to the crowed and bowed and thank them for coming and for the support. Derek stuck out a hand and she took it and together they walked back stage. The crowd once again clapped for her as she walked off.

End of Chapter 8

Next Chapter

The aftermath of the assembly

The Beacon gang and the Glee gang all go out together to celebrate Quinn's night.

Derek wants to let Quinn be with friends but she tells him. She isn't going to go if he didn't. So he goes along too.

Derek gets into it with Finn and Rachael.

A/N Hope you all like it and liked the twist that I threw in. Please review and tell me what you all think.

Thanks,

Kari


	10. Chapter 10 Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter nine will start where the last chapter left off.

Derek and Quinn walked back stage laughing.

Quinn- That was so embarrassing!

Derek- In a way it was. But that wouldn't have stopped me from kissing you anyway.

Quinn- Me either.

Derek- You were amazing by the way.

Quinn- Did you like it?

Derek- Like it! I loved it Quinn just like I love you.

Quinn- I love you too Derek. Derek leaned down and kissed her. He pulled away gently expecting someone to tell him to quit kissing her. Derek looked around expecting to see someone behind him. Quinn looked at him questionly.

Quinn- What's wrong? Who are you looking for?

Derek- No one but I was expecting someone to interrupt us. Someone always does. Quinn laughed at but her arms around him.

Quinn- Stiles always has perfect timing doesn't he?

Derek- If he is not careful I am really going to hurt him one of these days. Quinn smiled and put her hands on his face.

Quinn- Derek Hale you aren't always the hard ass you seem to come off as.

Derek- Shush now. Don't let that get out. I have a reputation to hold up.

Quinn- Derek you are a softie at heart.

Derek- Only when you are around babe.

Quinn- But just so you know I also think your bad self is just as sexy as your soft side.

Derek- Well only you have seen my soft side. Others just see me as scary.

Quinn- They don't know you the way I do.

Derek- That is good or we would be in a lot of trouble then. Quinn threw her head back and laughed.

Quinn- See you do have a sense of humor. Derek wrapped his arms around her and leaned down and kissed her. After a few seconds he pulled back.

Derek- Alright let's get out of here. I am sure there are a lot of people that wants to see you.

Quinn- Do I have to?

Derek- Yes you do. They all came a long way to see you. You have to at least talk to them.

Quinn- I know you are right. But I am scared to talk to them.

Derek- Why? They are your friends Quinn. I don't think they came all this way not to talk to you.

Quinn- What I am supposed to tell them?

Derek- Whatever you want to. I am sure they would love to know what you have been up to since you've left.

Quinn- I know you are right. I am just nervous is all.

Derek- Come on you don't want to keep them waiting. Quinn and Derek wrapped an arm around each other and walked out.

Meanwhile the two groups were standing outside the doors of the auditorium. Waiting for Quinn to come out and were wondering what was taking her so long.

Santana- Wonder what is taking Quinn so long? It shouldn't take this long to come out.

Will- Just give her a few minutes. She may just need some time by herself.

Brittney- Why? She was great out there tonight. She sounded better than she did at Sectionals back in December.

Allison- She always sounds good to us. Or maybe it's because we've never met anyone that could sing. Let alone like Quinn does.

Stiles- I knew I was right about Quinn. I knew from the moment that she got here. That she was awesome.

Santana- You guys all care about her don't you?

Lydia- Yeah we do. We all hit it off with her the first day she got here.

Stiles- She told us what happened in Ohio and why she wanted to start over. And I don't blame her. She has been through a lot in her life. Some of which still saddens her. Stiles looked directly towards Rachael and Finn and his anger towards those two came to the surface.

Stiles walked over to them and stood right in front of them.

Stiles- I don't know why you two are here? Haven't you've done enough?

Rachael- We haven't done anything. We are just here to support Quinn.

Stiles- Bull-Shit! You two are here to rub your relationship in Quinn's face. But I am here to tell you that isn't going to happen. Quinn told us about what happened in Ohio and I do mean all of it.

Finn- All of it! Finn was scared that Quinn told them what happened between her and him.

Stiles- Yes all of it. From Beth and the way up to the point that she left to come here. So mark my warning Hudson. You do anything and I do mean anything more to hurt my friend. There won't be a place for you to hide. I will hunt you down and make you regret it. Finn looked at this guy and grinned. He could take this guy on with both hands tied behind his back.

Finn- Take your best shot. I dare you! Stiles stepped forward.

Stiles- Yes you may be bigger than me. But I would do pretty much anything for my friend. Even go up against you. Scott stepped next to Stiles.

Scott- The same goes for me. You hurt her again you will deal with me as well. It didn't take us long for us to care about her. The first day she was here we grew to care about her. And when Stiles innocently asked who broke her heart? A look came over her face like sadness and hurt. She just said she didn't want to talk about it. Then she got up and rushed out of there before anyone could stop her. I have never seen someone run that fast in my life. So we did the only thing we could we got up and went to look for her. Lydia and Allison stepped next to the guys.

Allison and Lydia- Us too! You want to hurt Quinn you will have to go threw us. She is happy here now Finn. Just leave her alone and let her live her life. She has friends here and she is finally settling down here. She doesn't need any more heartache from you or your little girlfriend here.

What none of them knew was Derek and Quinn was right behind them. She heard what they were saying. They were coming to her defense. They were sending a warning to Finn and Rachael that they weren't going to stand by and let them hurt her anymore. What Allison, Lydia, Stiles, and Scott didn't know was that they didn't have power over her anymore. That Finn and Rachael don't have control over her life anymore. She was happy and in love. Love she hadn't felt for anyone before and that love was Derek. Quinn looked up at Derek and smiled. Derek knew instantly what she was thinking. Derek knew Quinn loved him and only him. And she wasn't using him to get back at Finn. Derek reached down and took her hand. They walked out a little more.

Quinn- That is all nice of you to say that. But I am here to tell you that. Finn and Rachael don't have the power to hurt me. And that is the thanks to all of you and Derek.

The two groups gasped as they heard Quinn's voice. They all turned around to see Quinn with Derek standing right behind her. With his hands on her shoulders showing his support. Quinn smiled up at Derek and he squeezed her shoulders again. Showing his support and whatever she said he will be right here next to her. Quinn squeezed his hand thanking him for his support. Finn's blood pressure went up a little bit seeing this. Quinn looked at all the people that were there to see her. She put a smile on her face. And turned her attention to everyone that was there.

Quinn- I don't know what you are all doing here? But you don't know how much I needed that. I have missed you all more than I can say. Quinn looked at Finn and Rachael and shot daggers at them.

Quinn- Well more than others I missed. Will walked up to her and hugged her.

Will- We wanted to come to show our support. You were excellent out there.

Quinn- Thank you Mr. Schue! That means a lot coming from you. Will knew what Quinn was saying even if she didn't say it out loud.

Will- Quinn you are a fabulous singer. And I am sorry that I've ever made you feel like you weren't.

Quinn- Mr. Schue it's in the past. I am over it.

Will- No You aren't according to Ashley. You were going to turned down the whole thing all together. Because you didn't think you were good enough. Well you are good and I am glad everyone saw it.

Quinn- Well you can thank all of these people here. She pointed to Lydia, Stiles, Scott, Allison, and Derek. And she smiled at all of them.

Quinn- If it hadn't been for all of them encouraging me to do it. I don't think I would have done it.

Will- Well I thank you all for doing that for her.

Stiles- Like I said she is our friend. And we knew she was great from the very start. She just needed a little push in the right direction. Quinn blushed at that.

Quinn- Stiles! She turned around and put her face into his chest.

As Quinn was talking to her friends Derek could help but stare at the two people that had caused so much pain and anguish towards the girl he loved. And he vowed he wasn't going to allow that to happen again. Derek smiled and kissed the side of her head.

Derek- You will have to excuse her she isn't use to all the compliments. Derek gently pushed her away from him so he could turn her around towards the two groups of people. Quinn turned back around to face everyone.

Quinn- Again I want to thank you all for coming. I know you didn't have to and I'm very grateful that you are here. But why are you here? Shouldn't you be back at home preparing for Nationals? No one wanted to tell Quinn that Nationals were over and that they got 12th place. Quinn could see the looks on their faces.

Quinn- What?

Santana- We already went to Nationals.

Quinn- You did? When?

Santana- We got back last Sunday.

Quinn- Well how did you do? I bet you kicked their asses.

Santana- No we actually lost. The happiness disappeared from Quinn's face.

Quinn- What? Why? And most of all what happened. You were all excellent when I left. Santana still feeling resentment for the two standing off in a corner together!

Santana- It's nothing you want to hear. We lost and that is that.

Quinn- Well I am sorry to hear that. I was hoping that you all would win. And show people you are just as good as the others are.

Santana- There was also another reason we lost. And I think it was because you weren't there with us. The group hasn't been the same since you left. Like there was a void that couldn't be filled. Quinn started to feel guilty about leaving.

Quinn- I am sorry that I had to leave. But I don't regret coming here.

Brittney- We know that Quinn and we supported that decision. But it just wasn't the same without you.

Derek could see that Quinn was barely holding it together. She turned around in his arms and found comfort in his arms. Which were her safe-haven and cried. She cried thinking she let them down in some way. Not liking it when she cried Derek wrapped his arms around her and held her. He knew she was going through a lot of emotions all in a short period of time. He looked at everybody telling them let him handle this. He let her cry a little to let it out. But he then gently pulled her away from him so he could see her face. He gently wiped the tears from her eyes. While holding her face in his hands.

Derek- Quinn I think you are taking it the wrong way with what they said. It's not that they are blaming you for leaving. Quinn all they are saying is. That they have missed you and it hasn't been the same without you.

Quinn- I still feel guilty.

Derek- You got nothing to feel guilty for. You had your reasons for leaving and if they can't accept that then that is their problem. All Quinn did was borrow into him some more. He looked at everyone there and with his eyes said. You hurt her and you will have to deal with me. Brittney and Santana knew right away that this guy loved Quinn more than his own life. And he was ok in their book.

Santana- I didn't mean to make you feel like leaving us is the reason we lost Quinn. I was just saying we've missed you back at McKinley. You aren't to blame for our loss. That lies on the two people that screwed it up for us and they know who they are. Santana looked in Finn and Rachael's direction once again. Clearly stating she still holds them responsible. Quinn turned around and leaned against Derek.

Santana- We didn't come here to make you feel guilty. When Mr. Schue told us about tonight we couldn't pass it up. We had to come to see you and watch you perform. Which you blew everyone away with!

Quinn- Thank you. I know I keep saying this but I am really glad you are all here. I've missed you all a lot and have thought about all of you. Even though I have met some amazing people here and have grown to love them. You all are still a part of me as well. It's like now that I have all of you in the same place. I feel complete.

Santana- Well we are here now. So what do you say we get out of here so we can catch up on everything and I do mean everything Quinn! Santana directing her eyes towards Derek, Quinn saw her eyes go to Derek and laughed.

Quinn- Santana, This is Derek. She then looked at Derek.

Quinn- Derek this is my best friend Santana. They both shook hands.

Derek- It's nice to meet you Santana. Quinn has told me all about you and everyone else.

Santana- Funny you should say that but I haven't heard anything about you.

Quinn- Well Santana this is pretty new. This is my boyfriend Derek Hale.

Santana- Derek Huh! Well Derek I will only say this once. You hurt my girl I will hurt you. Derek laughed.

Derek- Duly noted. But you have nothing to worry about me hurting her. I would rather cut off my own arm then to ever cause her pain and anguish. Quinn smiled up at him and fell back into his chest again.

Brittney- What do you say we get out of here and go somewhere we can talk?

Derek- That sounds like an excellent idea Brittney.

Will- Alright you can all go but please curfew is 12:30 no exceptions.

Will walked up to Quinn and hugged her.

Will- You were great tonight Quinn. And I hope you keep up with your singing here. Quinn hugged him back.

Quinn- Thank you Mr. Schue that means a lot. And thanks for coming and I'm glad you came.

Will- Are you kidding I wouldn't have missed this for the world. Sue stepped up next.

Sue- You were amazing kiddo. I can see from the smile on your face. You are very happy here. Quinn hugged her back.

Quinn- Thanks coach I am happy here. Thanks for coming it means a lot to me.

Sue- Wouldn't have missed for the world kiddo. Emma stepped up to Quinn next.

Emma- You were beyond amazing tonight.

Quinn- Thank you Ms. Plysbery. I am glad you made the trip as well.

Emma- I can see that by moving here you have changed. Not in a bad way. You just seem happy and full of life again. Quinn smiled up at Derek and he just nodded back to her.

Quinn- I am happy here and it's thanks to all these people new you see here. They have welcomed me here with open arms.

Emma- Well I am glad. Now you go and have fun with your friends. Quinn smiled at them and they walked away.

Allison, Lydia, Scott, and Stiles stepped over to them. And they all hugged her.

Allison- You were amazing tonight. You blew us away once again.

Quinn- Thank you all for coming! You being here tonight is what made this night and it means the world to me.

Lydia- Well besides the little mishap up on stage you were great.

Quinn- Yeah I know I don't know how I managed to get through that.

Allison- Well you had your own little inspiration on stage to help you threw. Allison looked at Derek.

Quinn- Yeah I know he seems always comes to my rescue when I need it.

Derek- I didn't make you do anything you didn't want to do. I was just in the right place at the right time.

Allison- You always seem to show up when she needs you the most.

Derek- Well I just want to see her happy is all.

Lydia- That is all thanks to you. I think she would have done just fine. All she did was take one look at you. And the rest of us fade into the background.

Quinn- Derek has the effect on everybody.

Stiles- No just you! The rest of us just put up with him. Derek shot Stiles an evil look.

Stiles- See he just doesn't like the rest of us.

Quinn- Well maybe if you wouldn't antagonize him he wouldn't get so mad at you.

Stiles- That isn't how are relationship works Quinn. We both have distaste for one another. And that is fine with us.

Derek- Stiles is right we only tolerate each other because of you. You bring everyone together.

Quinn- Oh Stop you guys. You give me too much credit.

Derek- Well it's the truth babe. You just bring people together. And he kissed her cheek.

The glee gang watched the interaction between Quinn and these people. And they could see she was cared for here and that they were happy that she was happy.

Tina- So Quinn what do you say. We go somewhere and hang out.

Quinn- Sure but I promised I would hang out with these guys. She pointed to Allison, Lydia, Scott, and Stiles.

Tina- They can come too. We just want to celebrate your night tonight.

Quinn- That is fine with me. Derek could see this is exactly what Quinn needed. Just to spend time with her friends.

Derek- You should go out with your friends and have fun. Quinn looked at him.

Quinn- You aren't coming with?

Derek- No I think you should go out and be with your friends. I'll catch up with you later.

Quinn turns to the others.

Quinn- Would you give us a minute. I promise we will catch up. She turned to Allison.

Quinn- Would you take them to the café. I will catch up with all of you there.

Allison- Take your time we will be there. Quinn hugged her.

Quinn- Thank you we will catch up with you a little bit. They all turned and walked away waving back at her.

Quinn turned back to Derek and folded her arms.

Quinn- Well I don't want to go without you. So if you think I am going without you. Then you are sorely mistaken.

Derek- Babe I think I will be fine for one night by myself. Quinn put her hands on his face.

Quinn- I am sure you can. But I don't want to celebrate anything without you. You are the reason I could finish tonight.

Derek- Quinn you give me too much credit. You did that all on your own.

Quinn- But I couldn't have done it without you. Please pretty please.

Derek- Quinn I don't think that is a good idea.

Quinn- Why?

Derek- Because if I am in the same room as him. I don't think I will be able to control myself. It dawned on Quinn how he was talking about.

Quinn- Forget about him. He has no control what so ever in my life anymore.

Derek- I know he doesn't. But it still pisses me off to think about hoe he treated you.

Quinn- I won't lie to you. He did have an effect on me once. But not anymore he hasn't since the day you came into my life. So please will you come? She gave him a look that only he knows so well. All she has to do is look at him with that look and he caves.

Derek- Please no not the look. You know what that look does to me.

Quinn- What I am not looking at you.

Derek- Yes you are and you know it.

Quinn- Well it's the only way to get my own way.

Derek- Don't I know it. Quinn smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

Quinn- So you will come?

Derek- Ok I will come. But I must warn you don't leave me alone with that guy.

Quinn- Don't worry I am sure you can take him.

Derek- That isn't the problem, the problem would be my anger. It would mostly like me to shift. And I don't want to give these people a reason not to like me.

Quinn- Who cares what they think. I am happy and that is all they should care about. So please pretty please will you come with me? Derek sighed and caved.

Derek- Alright if that will make you happy I will come.

Quinn- Oh thank you, thank you, thank you. You won't regret this.

Derek- Don't you know by now that I would do pretty much anything for you.

Quinn- That is one of the many reasons why I love you!

Derek- Come on let's go we don't want to keep them all waiting. Derek took Quinn's hand and they both walked out the door to join up with the others.

At café the two groups sat down. Each group had one thing in common and that is Quinn. They all sat down waiting for Quinn to come join them. For just a few minutes they all sat in complete silence.

Tina- So be honest with us. How is Quinn really doing? I just got the feeling she was covering so we wouldn't worry.

Lydia- She is doing just fine. Like we said we all hit it off with Quinn right from the start. She told us all that had happened back in Ohio. When she told us about her baby it really broke our hearts. Even though she tries to pull it off like she is ok with her decision. We can tell it still hurts not being able to raise Beth herself. But she made a decision that was best for her daughter. She may not say it out loud all the time. But she loves her daughter it's just hard to talk about.

Santana- I know she loves Beth. She only did what was best for her. You are right just because she doesn't talk about it. Doesn't mean she didn't love her. If you ask Quinn, Beth is the best, worse decision she made. She changed a lot after that. And if people didn't see that then they are blind. She does feel things she just doesn't always show them to people. Santana looked directly at Finn when she said that. Finn got the meaning behind that.

Finn- What?

Santana- You know what, you were the one that asked her if she felt anything anymore. So you tell me and all these people to their faces that Quinn doesn't show her feelings. Cause from what I've seen in the last 2 hours is that she does show her feelings. You saw her earlier didn't you? That isn't the Quinn that you use to go out with.

Finn- Yeah I know that Quinn was a bitch. And all you know it.

Lydia- Where do you get off talking about Quinn like that?

Finn- Because I know Quinn, The Quinn you see is just for show. Just you wait and see the real Quinn. She will show her face eventually.

Allison- I don't normally say this to people I've just met. But you are an asshole. Maybe the Quinn you knew was like that. But the Quinn we know is someone completely different. She is much more cautious of people now. She doesn't let a lot of people see the vulnerable side. And she does have one you just need to know when to knock it down.

Stiles- You is so lucky Derek wasn't here to hear you call Quinn a bitch.

Finn- I am not afraid of him.

Stiles- Well you should be. Because he isn't the type of person you want to mess with.

Santana- What is the deal with them anyways? I have talked to Quinn so many times and she hasn't once said anything to me about him.

Allison- Well like she said it's all new right now. But from the first day that she met him. She felt comfortable with him. She told him everything about herself in just a span of a couple minutes.

Kurt- Quinn I can't picture that at all. She doesn't open up to anyone.

Lydia- Well she did with Derek. And even she will tell you that it is not normal for her. She just felt like she knew him forever is how she put it. And from what I've seen Derek feels the same way about Quinn. All you have to do it look at the two of them together. And you will see just how much they love each other.

Stiles- Scott and I saw it firsthand one night. And let me tell you it was sickening.

Lydia- Stiles that because you aren't romantic. I think it's very sweet the way they are together. And you all saw what happened on stage.

Stiles- Please I am still trying to get that image out of my head.

Lydia- Like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. There is only one person that can get through to Quinn when she is scared to do something or she is just being plain old stubborn. And that is Derek. He is the one the encouraged her to sing tonight and at the game. You all know how stubborn Quinn can be. Derek is the only one that can break down that wall of hers and get through to her. And as for Quinn for Derek she keeps him grounded. I remember that night of the game. That he wanted to rip my ex-boyfriends head off. Because he asked if she was good in bed. I have never seen a guy fly back the way he did. I don't think any of us knew what happened until Derek was standing over him. With murder in his eyes but one little touch from Quinn. Was all Derek needed to calm down. You see most of the time Derek is not that easy to read. He is closed-offish, he gets angry a lot. If you ask me I think they are made for each other. They balance each other out.

Scott- Heads up they're coming our way.

Derek and Quinn walked in holding hands and laughing. They found the two groups sitting at a table. They found the two empty chairs between Santana and Mercedes.

Quinn- Sorry to keep you all waiting but I had to do some a little pleading to get him to come.

Stiles- What and leave him all by himself. Cherish the thought.

Quinn- STILES. Be nice will you.

Stiles- I will if he will. Quinn looked at Derek and could tell he was getting irritated at Stiles.

Quinn- Stiles you only make it worse by those comments.

Derek- Quinn its fine I've learned to ignore him. Derek pulled out Quinn chair for her. All the girls looked at it and were envious.

Quinn- what a gentlemen. I knew there was a reason I fell for you.

Derek- Only to you love. Derek kissed her head and sat down next to her.

Quinn- So what have you all been talking about?

Kurt- Nothing we were all just getting to know each other.

Quinn- That is good to know. So tell me what happened at Nationals that you guys lost?

Santana- In a nut shell I blame them two. Santana pointed at Finn and Rachael.

Rachael- Santana get over it will you! We lost it was no big deal.

Santana- No big deal if it hadn't been for your spectacle on stage. We would have done better even the judges said so. We came in 12th place. That isn't even in the top ten you moron.

Quinn could tell there was hostility towards the group and Finn and Rachael were rising again.

Mercedes- Quinn let's just not talk about it anymore. We know why we lost and some of us are still dealing with it. Some of us better than others that is.

Santana- No I would be handling it better if it weren't for what they did.

Quinn- What did they do that was so bad?

Mercedes- You are better off not knowing.

Quinn- Guys I don't think I really care what they do or don't do. So someone just tell me. She shouted a little loudly than she planned. Quinn was getting the feeling no one wanted to tell her what happened. But she could only guess at what happened. All of them looked at Quinn after her outburst. Derek could since that Quinn was getting agitated. He gently put an arm around her and pulled her close. All of them once again could see what Stiles was telling him. That Derek did have an effect on her. Derek turned Quinn's face towards him.

Derek- Baby don't get yourself so worked up over this.

Quinn- Derek they are keeping something from me and I don't like it. Derek looked at all of them.

Derek- One of you better tell her something and soon. She shouldn't have to get this worked up over nothing if that is what is it?

Santana- Quinn I don't want to hurt you by saying this.

Quinn- Just say it Santana. What is so awful that you don't want to tell me?

Brittney- Quinn don't shout at Santana. She is just trying to spare your feelings.

Quinn- From what!

Mercedes- Ok if not any of you are going to tell her than I am. What they don't want to tell you Quinn is that the reason we lost. Is because Rachael and Finn stopped singing in the middle of their duet together and they kissed. There it's out in the open now. That is what they didn't want to tell you.

Everyone was silent for a moment until Quinn burst out laughing. They all looked at her strange like she just grew another head.

Quinn- Ok that is what you didn't want to tell me? I knew about them the day that I l left?

Santana- You did?

Quinn- Yes and I confronted them about it. They both denied it but they wanted to keep it to themselves about their reunion so to speak. And I told them that they both deserved each other and that I could care less about what they do. I came here to get away from all that drama. And you know what I did. I found people who were willing to take in a new person in their group. One who was a little screwed up. I have not thought about Finn once since I got here. Well maybe I did once and that was because he was haunting me everywhere I go. And I only ran from the cafeteria because Stiles innocently asked who broke my heart. And I told him he wasn't worth mentioning because I was putting all of that behind me. Then after making a fool of myself that day! I ran outside and sat down at a table and I was berating myself for letting him get them best of me. And I told thin air that I hate you Finn Hudson. Then out of nowhere I heard a voice behind me. Scared the crap out of me! This person said I would sure hate to be this Finn person. Because I wouldn't like someone to hate me like you hate this Finn person. After hearing this person's voice I turned around and I laid eyes on the most gorgeous, sexy guy I ever met. And can you all guess who that person was.

They all looked at Derek.

Quinn- That would be correct, it was Derek. And he has been there for me ever since. He listened to me go on and on about everything. And he didn't judge me once about anything.

Derek- The moment I laid eyes on her. I don't know what it was but something was pulling me in her direction. I just had to know who this girl was that seemed to be troubling her so. Quinn gives me too much credit about that day. All I did was listen to hear and talk to her. She is a strong person she has just been hurt. One too many times to count. Derek directed his eyes towards Finn.

Quinn- Yes I was hurt and angry when I left. But I am not anymore and it's thanks to all of these people. After telling Derek all about my past I opened up to them. Told them all the good and bad stuff that had happened! Quinn turned her eyes to Finn and looked him directly in the eyes.

Quinn- So let me make this clear to all of you and I do mean all of you. I have moved on with my life. I don't care what Finn and Rachael do. They don't control my life anymore. Do I still hate them yes I do. But it's not for the reasons you think. I have moved on Finn. To someone that actually cares about me and how I am feeling. Versus someone else I know. And just so we are clear on one thing. I love Derek because of who he is. He is kind, caring, and sweet, he puts me before anyone else. He always seems to know when I'm conflicted about something. And he is the one that tends to calm me down enough to where I can see things clearly. I told you when I left Finn. That there was a person out there for me that would love only me. And I have found him. I didn't have to look very long to find him. He just popped up in my life. And I am not saying this just to say I told you so. I am telling you all of this is because I do love Derek and only him. He is a part of me. He was the part of me that was missing. And when we walked into my life! My life feels like its complete now. That I have now found my soul mate. And you all may think I am so young to know what real love is but I do know. I see it whenever I look in his eyes. I see a future with him. I've never felt like this before in my life. I thought I loved others before but not like this. For instance I know when something is wrong with Derek. I can feel his pain and what he is going through. I won't give you details of what happened. But I just knew if I didn't get to him in time I was going to lose him. And I came pretty close to losing him that day.

Just reliving that day for Quinn all the feelings she had that day came flooding back. And her sobs are the only thing that anyone could hear. The glee gang all looked at Quinn and could see for the first time. How much she does feel things and does let her feelings out. She just didn't want people to see her like she is now. Sobbing and having no control over her emotions.

Derek pulled her into his arms and held her tight and gently rocked her back and forth. Only Scott and Stiles knew why Quinn was acting this way. Because they've seen it once before the saw it happened. But Derek's attention was only for Quinn and helping her.

Derek- Hey, hey, hey no more of this. Derek pulled her up out of her chair and into his lap. Quinn just held on for dear life.

Derek- Baby you have to stop. You are making yourself sick. Quinn look at me! Quinn pulled away from him to look at him.

Derek- See I am fine. I know that day still haunts you. But I am fine as fine as I can be.

Quinn- I just don't like the thought of you not in my life.

Derek- Baby I told you! You aren't getting rid of me that easily. I love you with everything in me. I would do anything for you and you know that. I would lay down my life for yours in a heartbeat.

Quinn- I know but it's nice to hear every now and again. Derek pulled a strand of her falling hair out of her face.

Derek- And I will continue to say it for the rest of my days. However long I am on this earth. Which I hope is a long time from now.

Quinn- I love you.

Derek- I love you too. Quinn leaned down and kissed him.

Derek looked at the Allison and Lydia.

Derek- Would you two mind taking Quinn to the restroom for a moment.

Quinn- No it's alright I am fine. Derek ran a hand over her face.

Derek- Yeah I know you are. But maybe you need to freshen up a bit.

Allison- Yeah come on I need a little freshening up too.

Quinn- Ok! Quinn got off of his lap and leaned down and kissed him. Derek nodded his head towards the bathrooms.

Derek- Go on I'll be right here.

Quinn- Ok but don't go anywhere?

Derek- Wouldn't dream of going anywhere without you!

Quinn- Be right back.

Derek- I love you.

Quinn- Back at you! Quinn ran a hand softly over his cheek. And he watched her go.

As soon as he knew she was out of sight. He turned to the others and growled.

Stiles- Oh god he's mad. No one likes an angry Derek Hale. Everyone take cover. Stiles said to ease the tension in the room. Derek just glared at Stiles.

Derek- Shut it Stiles. I am not in the mood for your wise cracks right now. He turned to address Quinn's friends from Ohio.

Derek- Now I hope I only have to say this once to you all. I don't want to get on anyone's bad sides here. Because I know you all are friends with Quinn. And she cares about all of you. But I care about Quinn. Well I take that back I love her. I don't like it when I see Quinn upset or crying. So heed my warning. You do anything and I do mean anything. I won't hesitate to hurt you.

Puck- Whoa back off dude!

Derek- No I will not back off. Derek sent a glare in Puck's direction. And that one look had Puck backing off.

Derek- I don't know what you're all's attention was of coming here. But if you came here to make Quinn's life miserable! I suggest you go back the way you came. And leave Quinn alone. She has been through enough she doesn't need any more grief.

Rachael- I don't know who you think you are talking to us like that.

Derek- And you are?

Rachael- My names is Rachael Berry.

Derek- Well Rachael Berry I will tell you who I am. I am the guy that loves that girl. I will do everything in my power to make sure nothing happens to her.

Finn- Hey don't talk to her like that! Finn stood up and walked over to where Derek was sitting.

Finn- Now why don't you try yelling at me instead of a girl? Derek looked up at this guy and laughing at what this guy was getting himself into. Derek stood up and stood toe to toe with Finn. Derek had a few more inches on Finn and had more muscles than him. Derek and Finn stood facing each other.

Derek- You don't want to stand toe to toe with me.

Finn- You don't scare me?

Derek- You would be if you really knew me. I would like nothing more to whip your ass from here to next week. But I am not going to.

Finn- Give it to me I'll take you on anytime.

Derek- Like I said I would like nothing more to kick your ass from here to the next county. The way you treated Quinn was inexcusable.

Finn- Wait a minute you think Quinn is all innocent. But I am here to tell you she isn't. She has done stuff as well.

Derek- Quinn never claims she was perfect. She told me all about her past. I bet you didn't know her real name until 3 weeks ago.

Finn- That is because she never told us about herself.

Derek- Well why didn't you ask her?

Finn- Wasn't my place to ask.

Derek- You were her boyfriend shouldn't you know that stuff about her.

Finn- We are getting off subject here. We were talking about my girlfriend Rachael and how you just treated her.

Derek- I don't care enough about her to talk about her. But I do care about Quinn and she happens to be my girlfriend. She is the reason I am doing this. And it's your own damn fault that you lost her.

Finn- She cheated on me first.

Derek- Does that justify you doing to her what you did. You lead her on and some where you know I am right. She wouldn't have gone to Puck at that party. If you weren't off with Rachael over there. She was looking for you that night. So if you want to blame someone blame yourself. She takes full responsibility for her actions that night. And you didn't let her forget it. Quinn was vulnerable that night and you would know that is you were there. She does regret what happened between her and Puck. But she would never trade her months in carrying Beth for anything. She loves that baby more than anything. And it pains her that she can't raise her herself. But she thinks about her daughter every day. And once things got rough with your girlfriend! And Quinn was finally in a place to move on with her life. You messed with her head. First you want to tell people about you guys and the next you want to keep it hidden. Who were you so concerned about protecting someone else it sure wasn't your girlfriend. You have only yourself to blame for losing Quinn. She is a beautiful person inside and out. You lost out on a marvelous girl. But I should thank you for screwing up. Otherwise Quinn wouldn't be in my life right now. But she is and that is where she is going stay. I have no intensions of letting her go. I am not an idiot like you are.

Kurt- Ok I think everyone should calm down. This isn't good for Quinn to have us at each other's throats. We only came to see Quinn perform that it. Nothing more nothing less.

Derek- Maybe you all came to support Quinn. But Rachael and Finn did not. They just wanted to rub their relationship in Quinn's face. Finn here wanted to know if Quinn was still hung up on him. Derek looked right into Finn's eye and knew he was right.

Derek- See just from Finn's eyes I knew it. So now that you've seen Quinn. How does it make you feel that she doesn't seem to care what you do anymore!

Finn- That isn't true I came here to see Quinn perform nothing else.

Derek- You are lying I can tell. I know when a person is lying their heart rates starts to beat faster and they start to sweat. Well I am here to tell you Finn. That you won't get another chance to hurt Quinn ever again, I will make sure of that. You made the mistake of letting her go but I am not that stupid. I know a good thing when I see one. And she is one of them and I don't know of anybody else but she is good for me. She keeps me grounded. I feel things for her I've never felt before. Or didn't let myself feel. So with all that being said. If you are all here to hurt her I suggest you all just leave. I will protect for even from the likes of all of you.

Scott could see that Derek was getting a little agitated with Finn. And he knew he had to do something or Derek was going to lose it in front of all these people.

Scott- Derek why don't you take a few minutes to calm down? Before you get yourself in a situation you don't want to be it. Scott pointed to his hand that where he held in a tight grip. And all you can see was white knuckles.

Derek- Scott is right I have no reason in the world to let my anger get the best of me on the likes of him. Because I've got something you will never have again. And that is the love of Lucy Quinn Fabray. And I am not giving her back just to have you hurt her again.

Quinn was standing right behind him hearing him defend her to her friends. She could tell he was getting agitated again. She could tell he was clenching his knuckles tight. In hopes that would calm him down. But it wasn't working so she walked up to him and put her arms around him. Derek felt her and immediately sighed and let the anger subside.

Quinn- Baby Finn doesn't have that power over me anymore. Derek turned around in her arms to face her.

Derek- Quinn you weren't supposed to hear that.

Quinn- I am glad I did. It just confirms to me that you are the one for me. No one has defended me more than you.

Derek- Someone should always defend someone they love.

Quinn- And you do that just fine. So please just let it go I have. I let it go the minute you held my hand for the first time. And like I said to Finn I could care less what he does with his life. And eventually Rachael is going to break his heart because she always does sooner or later. All she cares about is being a star on Broadway and she will stomp on anyone to get there. And I told him I wasn't going to be is back up person when things got rough. So now that we all said our piece can we get on with our evening here?

Derek- Whatever you want we will do.

Quinn- I just want to hang out with all of my friends. And I do mean all of my friends.

Quinn pushed herself in between Finn and Derek. So she was face to face with Finn.

Quinn- As for you Finn. I don't care enough about you at the moment to care what you do. So do what you want be with Rachael. Just leave me alone. I fell for your smooth side twice I am not going to fall for it again. So if you coming here with Rachael just to prove you were back together would get to me. Well it doesn't have an effect on me. You know why?

Finn- Why?

Quinn- Because I moved on with my life just like I said I was going to. That I was going to find someone that will love me and only me. Someone who can't make up their damn mind on who he wants to be with! First you want to be with me, then, Rachael, then me again and it's back to Rachael. So if you feel tethered to her then be with her. Just leave me the fuck out of it. Derek could see Quinn was now the one getting agitated so he put his arms around her and pulled her close. Finn was scared to see this side of Quinn. He knew she was scary before but the way she is looking at him now. Well that was something he never seen before.

Quinn- Derek I am fine you can ease up on the grip.

Derek- I know you are fine. But you've got a little rage in your eyes. I find it to be a turn on but I think others are kind of scared of it. Quinn laughed.

Quinn- Yeah because you are so easy tempered as well.

Derek- I know but that is one of the reason you love me.

Quinn- Yeah just one of the many reasons I love you.

Derek- Now why don't you and Finn take your separate corners now? You've both said what needed to be said and so did I. It's time to move on with your lives.

Quinn- I am moving on with my life. But it's kind of hard when he doesn't let me sometime. But you are right he isn't going to stop me from having a good life.

Derek- That's my girl! Derek kissed the side of her head and pulled her chair back out for her to sit in.

Quinn- Thank you. Derek looked at Finn who didn't move from his spot.

Derek- Like she said move on. Now it's time for you to go back to your own spot. Finn sighed and walked away from them. Once Derek knew he was no longer in their space he sat down next to Quinn.

A couple hours later it was getting close to curfew time. The two gangs were all having a good time and laughing. Quinn seemed to be enjoying herself with all the people that she loves. Derek loved just seeing Quinn so happy that he was starting to enjoy himself as well.

Santana- It's almost that time.

Quinn- Already! You all just got here.

Santana- I know but Mr. Schue gave us a 12:30 curfew. But before we leave we want to do something for you. Quinn looked at them questionly.

Quinn- What?

Santana- Just wait and see.

Quinn- Santana you know I don't like surprises.

Santana- You will like this one I promise. They all got up from their seats and disappeared.

Quinn- I don't like this. Do any of you know what they are planning?

Stiles- Us! No we don't know anything. He said with a squeak in his voice.

Quinn- Stiles you know something what is it?

Stiles- Can't promised I wouldn't tell. But I will tell you, you are going to love it. Trust you.

Quinn- Why do I get the feeling I am not going to like this?

Allison- You worry too much.

A few seconds later a voice came on a microphone and it was Kurt.

Kurt- Ok so all of you know Quinn. Well we just wanted to do something for her. That we didn't get to do before you left.

Santana- Quinn you know we love you. And we are all so glad things are working out so well for you here. You did what you had to do to make a better life for yourself. But just know that we hadn't forgotten about you at all since you've been gone. And when we got the opportunity to come and see you we wouldn't pass it up. There is part of our little glee club here that is lost without you. But seeing you here and where you are at now. This is where you are meant to be. But if you are ever missing back home! You have a place where you also belong. So will you please stand up for a minute? We would like to sing you something that describes how we feel about you.

Quinn slowly stood up from her chair. They all could see tears already running down her face. And for once they weren't sad tears but happy. Scott and Allison came to her right while Lydia and Stiles to her left and Derek behind her. They all stood with her hugging her close. Telling her she was just as much loved by them as well as her friends back home in Ohio. For Quinn she didn't have words to say right now. She could feel the love from every one of them and she was overcome with emotions by this. Quinn wrapped her arms around Allison and Lydia and pulled them even closer. She smiled at Scott and Stiles and told Derek with her eyes that she loves him. Derek wrapped his arms around her waist. Telling her he was there right there with her.

Quinn turned her attention back to where her other friends are.

Mercedes- So Quinn we dedicate this song to you. And we hope you can feel how much we all care and love you. Quinn heard the intro the song and cried some more one of her favorites.

Kurt- Verse 1

Packing up the

Dreams God planted

In the fertile soil of you

I can't believe the

Hopes he's granted

Means a chapter of

Life is through

But we'll keep you

Close as always

It won't even seem

You've gone

All-

Cause our hearts in

Big and small ways

Will keep the love

That keeps us strong

Chorus- All

And friends are

Friends forever

If the lord's the lord

Of them

And a friend will not

Say never

Cause the welcome

Will not end

Though it's hard to let you go

In the father's hands we

Know

That a lifetime's not too long

To live as friends

Santana- Verse 2

And with the faith and love

God's given

Springing from the hope

We know (Santana walks up to Quinn and takes her hand and brings her back towards the group.)

We will pray the joy

You live in

Is the strength that

Now you show

All-

We'll keep you close

As always

It won't even seem

You've gone

Cause our hearts in

Big and small ways

Will keep the love

That keeps us strong.

Chorus- All including Quinn.

And friends are

Friends forever

If the lord's the lord

Of them

And a friend will not

Say never

Cause the welcome

Will not end

Though it's hard to let you go

In the father's hands we

Know

That a lifetime's not too long

To live as friends

And friends are

Friends forever

If the lord's the lord

Of them

And a friend will not

Say never

Cause the welcome

Will not end

Though it's hard to let you go

In the father's hands we

Know

That a lifetime's not too long

To live as friends

To live as friend. . . .

Though it's hard to let you go

In the father's hands we

Know

That a lifetime's not too long

To live as friends

After the song finished there wasn't a dry eye amongst the group. The glee gathered around Quinn and they all shared an emotional group hug. Stiles, Scott, Allison, Lydia, and Derek all looked on just to see how much Quinn was loved by every one of them.

End of chapter 9

Next chapter-

It will go along in the episode they are all trapped in the high School together.

A/N Hope you all liked it. Please review.

**Song in this chapter**

**Friends and friends forever. By Michael W. Smith.**


	11. Chapter 11 Chapter 10

Chapter 10 will take place in episode 7 or 8 I am not sure. It's the episode that they are trapped in the school together. Little background info before I start the chapter.

Quinn has been in Beacon Hills now for little over a month. Things are going well for all the gang. Scott and Allison are starting to get serious about each other. Stiles is still crushing on Lydia who is now back with Jackson. Much to everyone's dismay but she was their friend and if she was happy then they were happy for her. Jackson has stayed cleared of Quinn ever since incident with Derek in the hall and that was fine with Quinn. As for Quinn and Derek they are still in love more than ever. Nothing seems to come between them even Kate who is trying to evoke Derek. Quinn keeps telling him not to let her get to him and not to play her games. The Argents and Kate still don't know about Derek and Quinn. Derek doesn't want them to know about the two of them. Because he is afraid they will use Quinn to get to him and that is the last thing he wants is for Quinn to get hurt because of him. Quinn still wants to throttle Kate whenever she sees her. But she keeps her hands and her comments to herself. And now to start chapter 10.

Setting will take place at the school. Where Derek, Stiles, and Scott all are trying to catch the Alpha. The alpha has already has already shown up at the school and already has injured Derek. Scott and Stiles sees the alpha and run into the school.

Scott- Lock it.

Stiles- Does it look like I have a key?

Scott- Grab something?

Stiles- Like what?

Scott- Anything! Both Scott and Stiles stand up and see bolt cutters sitting on the steps. Stiles walks outside and Scott tells him not to. Scott sees the alpha and tells Stiles to come back. Stiles sees the alpha and run back inside. And put the bolt cutters on the door.

Scott- Where is it? Where'd it go? That won't hold, will it?

Stiles- Probably not. They both hear the howling and start running into an empty classroom. They run over to the desk and push it in front of the door.

Stiles- The door is not going to keep it out.

Scott- I know.

Stiles- It's your boss.

Scott- What?

Stiles- Deaton, the Alpha? Your boss.

Scott- No

Stiles- Yes, murdering psycho werewolf.

Scott- That can't be.

Stiles- Oh, come on. He disappears, and that thing shows up 10 seconds later. To toss Derek 20 feet through the air. That's not convenient timing.

Scott- It's not him.

Stiles- He killed Derek.

Scott- No, Derek's not dead. No he can't be dead.

Stiles- Blood spurted out of his mouth. Okay? That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury. He's dead and were next.

Scott- Okay What do we do? Then it dawned on Stiles if Derek was dead how Quinn is going to take it.

Stiles sighed and dropped his head.

Stiles- Oh god, Oh god!

Scott- What? What wrong?

Stiles- Scott I know the timing right now isn't good and we are being chased by a psychic werewolf and all. But if Derek is dead how are we going to tell Quinn that?

Scott- God I haven't even thought about it. I'm too busy running for my life at the moment to care.

Stiles- I know that and all McCall. It's not like I am having a picnic at the moment either. But you've know how Quinn is. If Derek is dead I don't think she is going to handle that well at all. How are we going to explain to her? That the guy she loves more than life it's self is gone. She is going to blame us for this you know. She is going to think that we just let him die.

Scott- I don't know Stiles. We will have to cross that bridge when we get there. But first we have to get out of here. The questioned is how?

Stiles- We get to my jeep we get out of here, you seriously think about quitting your job. Good. Scott and Stiles walk over to the window and try to open it.

Stiles- No, they don't open. The school is climate-control.

Scott- Then we break it.

Stiles- Which will make a lot of noise.

Scott- Then, Then we run really fast. Really fast. Stiles what's wrong with the hood of your jeep?

Stiles- What do you mean? Nothing is wrong.

Scott- It's bent.

Stiles- Like, dented?

Scott- No like bent. Stiles looks out the window.

Stiles- What the hell? Before Scott and Stiles knew it something flies through the window.

Sties- That is my battery!

Scott- Don't move.

Stiles- We have to move.

Scott- He could be right outside.

Stiles- He is right outside.

Scott- Just let me take a look. Scott slowly gets up and looks out the window.

Stiles- Anything?

Scott- No.

Stiles- Move now?

Scott- Move now.

Scott and Stiles walk out into the hallway.

Scott- This way.

Stiles- No, no, no, no.

Scott- What?

Stiles- Somewhere without windows.

Scott- Every single room in this building has windows.

Stiles- Somewhere there is less windows.

Scott- The locker room.

Stiles- Yeah.

Scott- Okay. Scott and Stiles make their way down the hall.

They make their way to the locker room.

Scott- Call your dad.

Stiles- And tell him what?

Scott- I don't know anything. There's a gas leak, a fire, whatever. If that thing sees the parking lot filled with cop cars, He'll take off.

Stiles- What if he doesn't? What if it goes completely terminator and kills every cop in sight, including my dad?

Stiles- Yeah, and Derek had to be shot with a wolf bane laced bullet to even slow him down, you remember that?

Scott- Then we… We have to… We have to find a way out and just run for it.

Stiles- There's nothing near the school for at least a mile.

Scott- What about Derek's car?

Stiles- That could work. We go outside, we get the keys off his body, and then we take his car.

Scott- And him.

Stiles- Fine, Whatever. They moved towards the door when Scott heard something. Stiles reached for the knob but Scott stopped him grabbing his hand.

Stiles- What?

Scott- I think I heard something

Stiles- Like what?

Scott- Shh, quite. They both moved back from the door.

Scott- Hide. Stiles opened a locker and got in.

Scott- No, No, Stiles. No. Scott eventually did the same thing.

As they were hiding in the lockers they heard the knob starting to turn. The janitor came in.

Janitor- Ah! Son of a bitch!

Stiles- Shh, quite!

Janitor- Quite my ass, what the hell are you trying to do, kill me? Both of you get out.

Stiles- Just listen for half a second, okay?

Janitor- Not okay. Get the hell out of here right now. The janitor shoved both of them out the door.

Stiles- Just one second to explain.

Janitor- Just shut up and go. The janitor was yanked back into the locker room by the alpha. Scott and Stiles sees this all happening and Scott wants to help him but Stiles grabs him to go the other way.

Meanwhile Allison and Quinn are waiting outside of her house. Allison's phone rings.

Jackson- Lydia says we're coming to get you.

Allison- Please don't. I'm sure he's on his way. He's only 26 minutes late.

Lydia- You hear that? First, it's he's only 26 minutes late. A month later it's He's only hits me when he is drunk Slippery slopes Allison, Slippery slope.

Jackson- We are picking you up.

Allison- No

Jackson- Too late. Lydia gets what Lydia wants. Come on, get in. He then looks at Quinn.

Jackson- Both of you. Quinn shakes her head no.

Quinn- No I am not getting in a car with you. Allison you go I'll be fine. I am sure I can call Derek and see what he is doing.

Allison- No if I am going than so are you!

Quinn- No I am fine really you go. You could tell neither one of them wanted to get into Jackson's car.

Jackson- We'll stop by and see if he is there. Then Allison's phone rang telling her she had a text message.

Lydia- Is that him with the best explanation ever of why he's half a freaking hour late?

Allison- Not exactly! Then Quinn's phone rang telling her she had a message as well. Her's said the same thing as Allison. Only it was from Derek and not Scott.

Quinn- That is odd. Derek said he would be out of contact for tonight and he couldn't be reached. Now he is texting me telling me to meet him somewhere.

Jackson- Alright ladies let's get a move on shall we. Jackson got out of the car to let the two of them in. Allison got in first but Quinn hesitated getting in.

Jackson- Come on Blondie aren't you going to get in. Quinn looked at the two girls.

Allison- Quinn what is wrong?

Quinn- I don't know but my gut is telling me something is seriously wrong. Maybe I should call Derek just to see if he is alright.

Lydia- I am sure he is fine. Maybe he just wants to see you.

Quinn- I don't know about this guys but I have this feeling Derek is in trouble.

Allison- Come on maybe seeing him will decrease your anxiety about this.

Quinn- Alright! She exhaled and got into the car.

Back at the school Stiles and Scott are running down the hall. They ran towards the exit but they couldn't open it because something was in the way.

Stiles- What the hell? Scott opened the door enough to poke his head out to see a dumpster behind the door.

Scott- It's a dumpster.

Stiles- He pushed it in front of the door.

Scott- No he block us in.

Stiles- Come on help me.

Scott- Stiles, stop. Scott pulled him away from the door.

Stiles- I am not dying at school.

Scott- We're not going to die.

Stiles- God, what is he doing? What does is want?

Scott- Me. Derek says it's stronger with a pack.

Stiles- Great a psychotic werewolf who's into teamwork. That's… That's beautiful.

Something outside catches Scott eye. Stiles looks out the window himself and they see something on the roof of the school. That alpha runs across the roof and crashes into the school. Both Scott and Stiles take off running. They run down the hallway and down the stairs. Outside of the school Jackson pulls up and gets out of the car.

Jackson- What are we doing here anyway?

Allison- All I got was this. Allison shows Jackson her phone. A message from Scott telling her to meet him at the school. Quinn got out as well and showed Allison her phone.

Quinn- That is weird I got the same message only from Derek. Allison looked at Quinn's phone and she was right. She also got the same message.

Lydia- They lock the doors at night you know? She said leaning over the passenger's seat.

Allison- That door is open.

Jackson- You don't need me to state the obvious, right?

Allison- That it looks like they broke into the school? No pretty obvious.

Jackson- Do you want me to come with you?

Quinn- No I will go with her.

Allison- No its ok we will be fine...

Jackson- Hey, Allison.

Allison- You have this look like you're about to say be careful.

Allison- That concern look on you, I've never seen it before. She smiled at him.

Jackson- Well, I am concerned.

Allison- Well, that's a good look on you. They both chuckled.

Allison- Don't worry! We'll be right back.

Jackson- Okay. Jackson looked at Quinn.

Jackson- You is careful as well.

Quinn- Thanks for the concern but I'll be fine. Derek would never hurt me. Jackson watches as Allison and Quinn walk into the school and the door closes behind them.

Inside the school Stiles and Scott are running. They hear a growling noise.

Stiles- What?

Scott- Go. Stiles needed no more convincing than that and he went the other direction.

Stiles- All right, we have to do something.

Scott- Like what?

Stiles- I don't know. Kill it, hurt it, put mental anguish on it… Something. Stiles digs in his coat pocket and jiggles his key.

Scott- Wait a minute, no… Stiles shushes him. Stiles takes out the keys and throws them. They run into the coaches' office and slam the door.

Stiles- The desk. Come on, the desk. They both push the desk in front of the door. They hear the alpha roar.

Scott- He can't.

Stiles- Alright!

Outside Lydia and Jackson are in his car.

Jackson- Did you see that?

Lydia- See what?

Jackson- The hood on the piece-of-crap jeep looks crappier than usual. Jackson starts to get out.

Lydia- Where are you going?

Jackson- To take a look.

Lydia- I'm not staying in the car.

Jackson- Just stay in the damn car.

Lydia- Do not leave me alone in the car.

Jackson- Fine, God, don't have a meltdown. And they both get out of the car and walk over to the jeep and see claw prints on the hood. Jackson runs his fingers over them.

Lydia- Hmm, Look at that. It is indeed a piece of crap. Can we get Allison and Quinn and leave now? Lydia sees Jackson head towards the school.

Lydia- Are you going to get Allison and Quinn? Jackson? And they both walk off.

Inside the school once again Stiles are Scott is still barricaded in the coaches' office.

Stiles- Come on get across.

Scott- What? Scott jumps over the desk. Stiles steps away a little.

Scott- What are you doing?

Stiles- I just want to get a look at it.

Scott- Are you crazy?

Stiles- Look, it's trapped, okay? It's not going to get out. They both hear growling. Stiles gets on the desk and peeks through.

Stiles- Yeah that's right, we got you.

Scott- Will you shut up?

Stiles- I'm not scared of this thing. They hear a loud howl and something bump against the door. And they both straggle back. They see a claw go across the window.

Stiles- I'm not scared of you. Right, cause you're in there, and were out here. You're not going any… They look up to see that he was in the ceiling and they ran out the door.

Out in the hall Allison and Quinn walk into the hallway. Allison yells down the hallway.

Allison- Scott?

Quinn- Allison they aren't here let's get out of here. I've got a really bad feeling about all of this. Like something is not right. Why would you and I get a message to come here? I don't know about you but I do know Derek doesn't like coming her if he doesn't have too.

Allison- Come on let's look around maybe they are around here. They both turn around missing the alpha that just walked down the hall. They walk down the hall some more and Allison calls Scott's name a few more times. Quinn followed her hesitantly knowing something wasn't right about this whole thing. She just wished she knew where Derek was? As long as she knew he was here she would be fine. But something was telling her that Derek was hurt and hurt bad and she had to find him.

Just as Quinn and Allison went in a different direction. Jackson and Lydia came down the same hallway.

Lydia- There is one right here.

Jackson- Are you kidding me? You have to go to the bathroom now?

Lydia- Yes, now. You have a problem with my performing a basic biological function?

Jackson- You know, I'm starting to have a problem with all of your functions. Lydia walks into the direction of the bathroom and Jackson sighs. Jackson looks down the hall and sees a figure standing down the hall.

Jackson- McCall. Scott? Derek? Then he sees the figure get down on all fours. As the thing walks away. Lydia walks out of the bathroom.

Lydia- Did you find them? Lydia sees that Jackson is looking down the hall seriously and turns around to see nothing. Jackson grabs the back of his neck and feels the scars.

Jackson- No, No.

In the pool area Allison and Quinn walk in. They are walking around the pool. Both Allison's and Quinn's phones beeped. They both answer their phones. Meanwhile Scott and Stiles are coming from the other direction. Scott hears both phones.

Scott- Wait. Do you hear that?

Stiles- Hear what?

Scott- Sounds like a phone ringing.

Stiles- What?

Scott-I know that ring. It's Allison's phone.

Allison- Hey, We can't seem to find them. Okay, give us a second and we'll be right there. Allison's phone rang again and sees it's from Stiles. Quinn looks over her shoulder and sees it as well.

Allison- Stiles?

Scott- No, it's me, where are you?

Allison- We are in the school looking for you? Why weren't you at my place?

Scott- Where are you right now?

Allison- On the first floor.

Scott- Where? Where are you exactly?

Allison- The swimming pools.

Scott- Get to the lobby now!

Allison- Okay we are coming.

Scott- Wait a minute did you say we?

Allison- Yes Quinn is with me. She is looking for Derek. And from the looks of is she is not doing well. Okay she says to Scott.

Out in the lobby all four of them meet each other. Scott walked up to Allison

Scott- Why did you come? What are you two doing here?

Allison- Because you asked me too!

Scott- I asked you to? Allison shows Scott her phone and Scott sees the message that was send to her from him.

Allison- Why do I get the feeling you didn't send this message?

Scott- Because I didn't. Scott looks at Quinn.

Scott- Quinn what are you doing here?

Quinn- The same as Allison but I'm looking for Derek.

Stiles- Derek? Both Scott and Stiles looked at each other.

Quinn- Yeah I got a message from him asking me to meet him here. Now where is he? Neither one of them wanted to tell her he was probably dead. Quinn looked at them and could tell they weren't telling her something.

Quinn- What spit it out you two? Where is DEREK?

Scott- I don't know I haven't heard from him in couple days. Quinn keeled over and grabbed her stomach. Allison rushed over to her and did Scott and Stiles.

Allison- Quinn what is wrong? Quinn looked at all them with tears in her eyes.

Quinn- Something is wrong with Derek. She looked at the two of them with tears in her eyes.

Quinn- Please you have to tell me what is wrong. I can feel it. Neither one of them said anything to her. Quinn got the strength and courage to stand up.

Quinn- Fine if you aren't going to tell me. I am going to find him myself. I have to find him before its too late. Quinn walked away from them as quick as she could but all of them caught up to her.

Scott- Quinn you can't go off alone.

Quinn- Why?

Stiles- Because you know why, think about it?

Quinn- You mean?

Scott- Yes! Now please just use your head. Derek wouldn't want you getting hurt because of him.

Quinn- You two aren't telling me something but I will let it go. But make no mistake if it's too late to save Derek. I'm going to hold you two responsible. Do I make myself clear?

Stiles and Scott- Perfectly! Scott looked at Stiles and knew Stiles was right Quinn was going to kill them if the alpha didn't do it first that is.

Stiles turned to the girls.

Stiles- Did you drive here?

Allison- Jackson did.

Scott- Jackson's here?

Quinn- And Lydia, she is here too.

Allison-What is going on and who send this text? Allison answered her phone.

Allison- Where are you? Both Jackson and Lydia opened the door and found of the others.

Lydia- Finally. Can we go now? They all hear a loud noise above them. Scott grabs Allison's hand.

Scott- Run. And they all run just before the alpha crashed through the ceiling. They are all running down the hall with the alpha behind them.

They burst through a door and into a classroom and bolts the door shut.

Scott- Help me get this in front of the door.

Stiles- Scott, wait, not here.

Allison- What was that? Scott, what was that?

Lydia- What came out of the ceiling?

Scott- Will you just help me? The chairs stack the chairs. Jackson helps him with the chairs.

Stiles- Guys, Can we just wait a second. Quinn is next to Stiles holding onto his arm.

Stiles- Guys just listen to me for a second. Can we wait a second? They keep stacking up the chairs.

Stiles- Guys? Stiles talking. Can we hang on one second please? Stiles screams hello. To get their attentions. They all turn in his direction.

Stiles- Okay, nice work. Really beautiful job, everyone. Now, what should we do about the 20 foot wall of windows? They all looked to see what Stiles was talking about.

Allison- Can somebody please explain to me what's going on. Because I am freaking out here. And I would like to know why? Allison looks at Scott.

Allison- Scott?

Scott doesn't know what to do. He pulls away from Allison and walks over to a table.

Stiles- Somebody killed the janitor.

Allison- What?

Stiles- Yeah, the janitor is dead.

Allison- What's he talking about? Is this a joke?

Jackson- What, who killed him?

Lydia- No, no, no, no. This was supposed to be over. The mountain lion killed/

Jackson- No, don't you get it? There wasn't a mountain lion.

Allison Who was it? What does he want? What's happening she said?

Allison- Scott?

Scott- I don't know? I just. If we got out there, he's going to kill us.

Lydia- Us? He is going to kill us.

Allison- Who? Who is it? Scott knew he was up against a wall so he had to tell them anyone and one person came to his mind.

Scott- It's Derek. Derek Hale?

Jackson- Derek killed the janitor?

Allison- Are you sure?

Scott- I saw him.

Lydia- The mountain lion.

Scott- No Derek killed them.

Allison- All of them?

Scott- Yeah it started with his own sister.

Allison- The bus driver.

Scott- It was Derek the whole time. He's in here with us and if we don't get out now he is going to kill us too.

Quinn is standing next to Stiles and what Scott was saying she didn't believe. How could Scott do this to Derek? She knew he didn't do this to the janitor, to the bus driver, to the video store clerk, down to his own sister. Quinn knew how much Derek loved his sister. She could tell whenever he talked about her and the sadness in his voice. She knew Derek wouldn't do something like this and that Scott is lying. She knew who was behind all of this it was the alpha. But where is Derek? She had to get to him and fast. He was in trouble and she was going to help him. She will do it herself if no one was going to help her. But first she had to take care of Scott first. Stiles had a death grip on her and he could tell Quinn was about to explode.

Quinn- Stiles let go of me.

Stiles- Quinn just calm down!

Quinn- No you and I both know Derek wouldn't do this. He wouldn't kill his own sister. He wasn't even here when she was killed. He is the one that found her in pieces. Someone was baiting his sister to get to him. And now Scott wants to blame this on him. I don't think so. I am about to give him a piece of my mind. So if you don't want your favorite part of you to hurt. You better let me go. Stiles let go of her a little.

Stiles- Fine but go easy on him.

Quinn- Like he is going easy on Derek. I know everything is my gut is telling me something is wrong with Derek. I have to find him Stiles. I have to he is counting on me to find him.

Stiles- Quinn I know you want to know everything and we will tell you. But please don't go off by yourself. Derek would want you to be safe.

Quinn- I am not safe unless I am with Derek.

Quinn pulled away from Stiles all the others are looking to see what her reaction to all of this was. They watch her walk up to Scott until she was standing face to face with him. Scott looked at Quinn and knew he just lost a good friend because of what he just said. He could tell by the look in her eyes and in her eyes were nothing but hatred.

Quinn- What did you just say?

Scott- Quinn?

Quinn- I hope I didn't hear you correct. I hope you just didn't say that Derek did all of this. Even though Scott knew he was going to lose her as a friend he had to keep up the lie. He couldn't let Allison really know what is going on.

Scott- Quinn I saw him with my own eyes. He killed the janitor.

Quinn- You are lying. Derek wouldn't so this. He wouldn't kill anyone it's not in him. And if you keep telling me he isn't like it. Then you don't know him at all. He is the one that has saved me over and over again these last few weeks. I know him better than anyone and including you. So go on saying he did this. I know who and what Derek is and the one thing he is not is a killer. He is my boyfriend, my friend, my love, and my soul mate. He knows me like I know him. He would not kill his own sister. He loved her more than anyone. They had a connection like no other sibling. You should know Derek would never hurt his own sister. You know who did.

Allison- Quinn why are you attacking Scott? He isn't the one that killed those people.

Quinn turned to all of them and could see all of them believed Scott. She couldn't be more disgusted with all of them. She thought they were her friends but clearly she was wrong.

Quinn- I hope none of you believe this.

Allison- Why would Scott lie about something like this?

Quinn- I don't know Allison you tell me. But I will tell all of you this. Derek didn't do this. I would know because all the times these people were attack so to speak. Derek was with me except for his sister. Derek didn't kill Laura she was already dead when he got here. You all maybe believing this but don't expect me to believe it. I know Derek better than anyone including all of you. He wouldn't hurt anybody unless somebody pushed him too far. And his only option was to defend himself. Stiles walked up to Quinn and put his arms around her.

Stiles- Okay Quinn that is enough. Attacking Scott isn't going to solve anything.

Quinn- Oh yeah and you both expect me to believe this. Well I am not going too. I want to ask you this Scott. If Derek wanted to hurt me he would have already done it. Wouldn't he? He hasn't does anything that I didn't want. If Derek wanted to kill me sort of speak. Why did I get the same message as Allison? Hmm, if you don't believe me I got the same message as her at the same time. Quinn showed her phone to Scott and Stiles and they both saw the message sent to her to meet him at the school and had P.S. I love you, Derek.

Scott knew he was in the hot seat with Quinn. But even though he knew his friendship with her was over. He had to keep this from Allison.

Scott- Quinn I'm sorry but I saw what I saw. Derek killed the janitor.

Quinn- Not believing it. But I will tell us this. If anything happens to him because of all of this. I will never forgive you for this. You got me. Like I said I know Derek better than you or anyone. And I am going to believe he didn't do this. Until I have absolute truth that he did it and there isn't.

Allison- Quinn if he didn't do this than where is he?

Quinn- I don't know Allison. I do know I have had this awful feeling something is wrong for over an hour now. Before she could finish what she was saying she doubled over in pain again.

Quinn- Derek? She sobbed. Scott caught her in his arms.

Scott- It's ok?

Quinn- No it's not! She yelled.

Stiles- Quinn please calm down.

Quinn- I can't everything about this situation is telling me something is wrong. Like something is missing. Not from here and now. I won't say this isn't a scary situation. But I feel like a part of me is missing. No, no, no, please god no.

Stiles- Quinn what is wrong?

Quinn- Derek I can't feel him anymore. Like something bad had happened to him and I can't reach him. Usually I can communicate with him. But now it's like he is not even physically here.

Lydia- Quinn please calm yourself we can't worry about your psycho killer of a boyfriend. We have other things to worry about. Like getting the hell out of here! And for the first time Quinn lashed out at her good friends.

Quinn- You all go to hell. You all may want to believe Scott but like I said until I have proof Derek did this. I will go on believing him.

Still inside the school.

Jackson- Call the cops.

Stiles- No.

Jackson- What do you mean no?

Stiles- I mean no. You want to hear it in Spanish? Look Derek killed three people we don't know what he is armed with. Quinn temper got the better of her and lunged towards Stiles. Lydia and Allison held her back.

Quinn- I can't believe you two. How could you do this? After all he had done for you two. Putting himself on the line for you. This is how you repay him. I hate you both for this. When we get out of here consider my friendship with both of you over. Yes that is right anyone that wants to railroad my boyfriend like these two. Aren't friends of mine. You've all seen Derek does he look like the type of person that would kill these people. Has he shown you he is this evil person they are claiming he is? Yes he does have a temper sometimes and maybe you've seen it once before that night with Jackson. But he was only protecting me. He only gets that way when people are threating the people he loves.

Jackson- Anyway, your dad is armed with an entire sheriff's department. Call him.

Lydia- I am calling.

Stiles- No Lydia would you just hold on. Stiles walked towards her to grab her but Jackson stepped in front of her. This made Scott come forward.

Scott- Wait.

Lydia- Yes. We're at Beacon Hills High School. We're trapped and we need to. But… After that Lydia hung up the phone.

Lydia- She hung up on me.

Allison- The police hung up on you?

Lydia- Said they got a tip that there is going to be prank calls reguarding the high school. She said if I called again that they're going to have me traced and arrested.

Allison- I don't get this why is Derek trying to kill us.

Quinn- For the last fucking time! Derek isn't trying to kill us. Or did he kill anyone. They all look at him.

Scott- Why is everyone looking at me?

Lydia- Is he the one that sent her that text?

Scott- NO! I don't know.

Allison- Is he the one that called the police.

Scott- I don't know!

Quinn- NO. Stop this right now. She screamed at everyone.

Stiles- Alright lets ease back up on the throttle here, yeah?

Stiles grabbed Scott and pulled him away from the others.

Stiles- Okay, first off throwing Derek under the bus, nicely done.

Scott-I didn't know what else to say. And if he is dead then it doesn't matter, right? Except if he is not. God I just totally bit her head off.

Stiles- She will get over it. But I do think we both just lost Quinn as a friend. I've never seen her talk like that towards us or them.

Scott- And you will never believe how sorry I am about that. Losing Quinn as a friend I don't want. But what else was I supposed to do?

Stiles- We both know what happened to all those people. And Quinn knows the truth. And she knows Derek better than we do so if she can give him an alibi for all those murders. Then I am sorry to

Say this but you are screwed either way. And now I am in the same boat as you. I just may have lost Quinn as a friend as well. They both looked over at Quinn who was still grabbing at her stomach. Trying to ease the ache that was in her belly.

Jackson- Alright asswipes Stiles just call your dad. And tell him to send someone over with a decent aim.

Scott- He is right call him. Tell him the truth if you have to just get him here.

Stiles- I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive. Stiles hits Jackson and Allison walks over to him. Stiles grabbed his phone and called his dad.

**A/n I will skip all over when Scott tries to beat the alpha until they are in the parking lot outside of the school after the whole incident with the alpha. If you watched the episode you will all know what happens. **

Scott and Stiles walked out of the school with his dad.

Mr. Stilinski- Are you sure it's Derek Hale?

Scott- Yes.

Stiles- I saw him, too.

Scott- What about the janitor?

Mr. Stilinski- We are still looking for him.

Scott- Did you check under the bleachers?

Sheriff- Yeah Scott, we looked. We pulled them out just like you asked, there's nothing.

Scott- I'm not making this up.

Sheriff- I know, I believe you, I do.

Scott- No, you don't. You have this look like you feel bad for me. Like you want to believe me, but I know you don't.

Sheriff- Listen to me, we're going to search this whole school. We're going to find him. Okay? I promise. A man calls the sheriff.

Sheriff- Stay. Both of you.

Stiles- Well, we survived, dued. You know we out lasted the alpha. It's all good right? Being alive.

Scott- When we were in the chemistry room. He walked right by us. You don't think that it heard us? That he didn't know exactly where we were.

Stiles- Well, then how come were still alive?

Scott- It wants me in its pack. But I think, first… I have to get rid of my old pack.

Stiles- What do you mean? What old pack?

Scott- Allison, Jackson, Lydia, Quinn. You. Stiles sighs.

Stiles- The alpha doesn't want to kill us. Scott turns around.

Scott- He wants me to do it. And it's not even the worse part.

Stiles- How in holy hell is that not the worst part, Scott?

Scott- Because when he made me shift… I wanted to do it. I wanted to kill you. All of you. They both stayed in silence for a while.

Scott walks away from Stiles and they both walk over to the ambulance to see the vet sitting in the ambulance.

Vet- There you are?

Scott- How did you…?

Vet- Get out? Not easily. And from what they tell me, I am lucky to be alive because of you. I think I owe you a raise. The vet chuckles.

Sheriff- Guys let the EMTs do their job.

Scott walks away after seeing Allison as she walks away from him without saying anything.

Scott- Allison. Are you ok?

Allison-My dad is on his way.

Scott- You need… You need anything from me? Want me to go with you?

Allison- No. I don't.

Scott- Okay.

Allison- And I also don't think I know what happened to you in there. I don't know what you were thinking. Maybe you weren't, but… Right now, I don't… I don't feel like I can trust you.

Scott- Allison I can explain.

Allison- I don't care.

Scott- Okay, don't say anything else. Please just don't say anything.

Allison- Scott.

Scott- Allison please stop. Stiles dad is going to give me a ride home. I need to make sure my mom isn't freaking out. I'm going get a new phone tomorrow morning, and…

Allison- Scott.

Scott- And I'm going to call you tomorrow morning.

Allison- Don't.

Scott- What?

Allison- Don't call. Just… Just please don't call me. Allison walks away from Scott.

As Allison walks away from Scott, Stiles walk up to him.

Stiles- You ok?

Scott- No! How did everything get so screwed up?

Stiles- I wouldn't worry about it. Once Allison has a moment to digest everything. She will come back to you.

Scott- I don't think so Stiles. I think she just broke up with me and she should have.

Stiles- I'm sorry pal. But like I said just give her time. Quinn walks up behind the two of them.

Quinn- I hope you two are happy about this! Both Scott and Stiles were shocked when they heard Quinn's voice behind them. They both turned around and the both of them were face to face with an irate Quinn.

Stiles- Quinn we can explain.

Quinn- Explain what Stiles. Like neither one of you just told the cops that Derek is responsible for this.

Scott- I'm sorry Quinn I didn't mean for it to come out like that.

Quinn- Like what Scott? You just told everyone Derek is responsible of killing at least three people.

Scott- His name was the only one to pop into my head.

Quinn- That is no excuse to throw him under the bus. Derek didn't do any of this and you know it. But the police and the Argents are going to believe this. Now I want to ask you two something before I go.

Stiles- What is that?

Quinn- Scott why couldn't you have just told her the truth about everything including the fact you are a werewolf. And let the chips fall where they may. If she knew the truth now she wouldn't think that Derek is a killer. And that it wasn't your choice to get bitten. Just like it wasn't Derek's choice to be born a werewolf but he was.

Scott- I don't know about anything anymore Quinn. But I am sorry I hurt you like this.

Quinn- No you aren't sorry about this because if you were. You wouldn't have said it. All you care about is Allison and keeping this secret from her. She looked at the two of them standing in front of her.

Quinn- Now I am going to ask you this once and you better give me a right answer. Now do either of you know where Derek is now?

Stiles- No the alpha got to him. I think he killed him. Quinn's world dropped out from under her and she fell to the ground and sobbed.

Quinn- No please god no. Not Derek? Why him?

Scott- I'm sorry Quinn I don't know what else to say.

Quinn got the strength to stand up and stood before Scott and she brought her hand back and slapped his cheek. Neither Scott nor Stiles could react to what she did because it happened so fast.

Stiles- Quinn that was uncalled for.

Quinn- Uncalled for Stiles. What was uncalled for was you saying Derek did this when know and you know he didn't do any if this. She said pointing to the two of them. And so help me god. If I find out you two let Derek die and didn't do anything to help him. Well just be for warned. And one more thing before I go, this so called friendship of ours is over. I am not going to be hanging out with anybody that hurts my boyfriend, the man I love. So from this moment on I won't be talking to neither one of you again.

Scott- Quinn we don't want that?

Quinn- Then you should have thought about that before you made Derek out to be public enemy number one. Because of the lies you just fed to everybody in there and the police. They are going to be looking for him and if he is alive. They won't hesitate to kill him and if anything harm comes to him it's on your heads you two. You two should know by now there is no one in my life that is important than Derek. Quinn turned around and walked away from them leaving them breathless.

Stiles- Quinn come back we didn't mean it.

Quinn- No I am not coming back. You two just ruined everything I can't trust either one of you again. Quinn turned around and walked away from them and not giving them a second look.

Scott and Stiles stood there motionless. Neither one of them believing this night actually happened. Scott thinking not only did he lose Allison the girl he loved but he also lost Quinn as well as a friend. Either way he is screwed royally.

Scott- Nice going McCall not only is Allison furious with you so is Quinn.

Stiles- Can you blame her Scott. She loves Derek a lot more than us. You knew she was going to fight for him. I just hope she doesn't cause more trouble for herself.

Scott- What do you mean?

Stiles- I mean there is a reason the Argents aren't going after Quinn right now. And that is because they don't know about her and Derek. And if she is not careful they are going to and they are going to use her to get to him. And you know Derek isn't going to go for that. He will make sure nothing happens to her even if it means giving up his own life. If he isn't already dead that is.

Scott- If he isn't dead then where is he?

Stiles- I don't know and that is the 100th question. Come on lets get out of here because the less I am here the better.

Meanwhile at Derek's house Quinn walks in. She just wanted to feel close to Derek. Everything in her gut is telling her not to go in. But she just needed to feel him and touch his stuff. Apart of her didn't want to believe that Derek was dead but she had this feeling that he was. She couldn't feel him anywhere so she went to his house to see if being closer to his stuff she could feel him. But as she was going through the house she couldn't feel anything other than the draft.

Quinn- Please, please let this be some kind of joke. Derek can't be dead. He just can't be. Please god please give me a sign anything just tell me he isn't gone. I can't live without him. If Derek isn't alive than I don't want to be either. I feel something isn't right here. That I am missing something and I just need to find it. I have to clear Derek's name in all of this. She told the police that he didn't so this and they asked how she knew that. She told them because two of the murders she was with him when those events occurred. But they didn't believe her. They are thinking that she is only just trying to protect them and that she really didn't know Derek as well as she should. She wanted to rips their throats out for belittling her like they were. Like she would know the truth if it bit her in the ass! She wanted to tell them they could all go to hell each and every last one of them.

Quinn kept looking through the house in search of Derek but there was nothing. She felt defeated for the first time ever since coming her.

Quinn- Please just give me something or just point me in the right direction. And I will find Derek myself. Quinn broke down and sobbed she didn't know what else to do.

Quinn- This isn't right. Derek should be here and not wherever he is.

Derek- Why don't you turn around?

Quinn was startled and she spun around and saw Derek leaning in the doorway to outside.

Quinn- Derek?

Derek- Yeah in the flesh. Quinn couldn't believe her eyes. There he was standing in the doorway looking as sexy as hell.

Quinn- Is that really you? Please tell me it's you.

Derek- Yeah Luv it's me.

Quinn- You are alive?

Derek- Yes but for a while it was touch and go. Quinn smiled.

Quinn- You're alive? It's really you and I'm not dreaming this.

Derek- No honey, it's me in the flesh. Before Derek knew it Quinn was flying across the floor and into his arms. Derek caught her just in time. Quinn jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. Derek buried his face into her shoulder taking in her smell.

They stayed like that for a few minute when Quinn pulled back to look at him. She took his face into her hands.

Quinn- You are alive?

Derek- Yes for the 10th time I am alive.

Quinn- Don't get snippy with me Derek Hale. Do you have any idea what I've been going through for the last few hours?

Derek- No because I was close to dying so I don't know.

Quinn- Well I will tell you so calm down. Derek set her down on the ground.

Derek- What happened tonight Quinn? The last thing I remember is being outside of the school waiting for Stiles and Scott to come out. Scott was trying to get the alpha to come to him. And after that everything is s blur. The next thing after that I am waking up in the vet's office. So if you have answers please answer them. Quinn took his face once again.

Quinn- I don't know what happened to you after the alpha came. And according to Scott and Stiles he did. And he tossed you into the air. They thought he had killed you but they didn't stick around to see if you were ok. After the alpha attacked you they ran into the school. Where he cornered the, then cut to Allison and myself. We both got texts, Scott texting Allison to meet him at the school and I got one from you at the exact same time but from you.

Derek- Wait a minute? What text I didn't send you anything? I told you that I would be unreachable tonight. Quinn took out her phone and showed him the text.

Quinn- I know I found it strange too. But after reading it when it said I love you it didn't cross my mind it was some kind of set up. Even though everything in me was telling me something wasn't right about going there. So against my better judgment I went anyways. Anyway Jackson and Lydia were picking up Allison to go to some party. I didn't want to go but you know how Lydia can be when she wants something. But first we had to stop at the school to see what you and Scott wanted. When we got there something was off right away. When we got out of the car Lydia said they usually lock the doors at night. But there was a door wide opened and it looked like it had been kicked in or something. Anyways Allison and I went into the school. Well Allison was going to go alone but I didn't think that she should have but I said I would go with her.

Derek- Tell me you didn't go into that school?

Quinn- Well I can't tell you that because I did. Even though I was getting the feeling that I shouldn't but I couldn't let Allison go in there alone. While we were is the school it was really frightening. It was dark and cold. Eventually we caught up with Scott and Stiles once Scott called Allison's cell-phone. He asked her to meet him in the lobby of the school. So we did and they asked what we were doing here. Allison told him she was looking for Scott. And I was looking for you. Right away Scott and Stiles weren't telling me something and it had to be that you were hurting because when I asked them if they had seen you. They wouldn't look me in the eyes. Then I got this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. I had this feeling you were in trouble and I had to find you. It was like my soul was sucked right out of me. I had this hollow feeling. But I couldn't dwell on that too much at the time. Because then Lydia and Jackson walked in to meet us out in the hall. Then before we knew it something crashed into the hallway. And we just took off running. I've never been so scared in my life.

Derek could tell Quinn was struggling to get this out. So he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. Quinn sighed into his arms and laced their fingers together that were around her waist.

Derek- Keep going I'm right here.

Quinn- Well after we went running down the hall we went into this classroom. And everyone started stacking chairs against the door. Stiles and I saw the windows in the classroom and immediately knew we were trapped there. As soon as everyone realized we were trapped in. Allison kept asking Scott over and over again. Why we were being chased and who wanted to kill us. Allison just wouldn't let up until Scott told her it was you. Derek pulled back and away from her. Quinn was having nothing of that so she turned in his arms and held on.

Quinn- No you aren't doing that. Don't pull away from me.

Derek- What else did he say?

Quinn-Scott told everyone that the janitor was killed and that you did it along with the others including Laura. Derek got furious and pulled away from her once again. He got so mad that he shifted. But that wasn't going to stop Quinn. She walked right over to him and grabbed his face.

Quinn- Derek stop this isn't helping.

Derek- How could he?

Quinn- I don't know his back was up against the wall. And the only name that came to his mind was yours.

Derek- Quinn I didn't kill any of those people let alone my own sister. You have to believe me. She grabbed his face so that they were staring deadlock into each other's eyes.

Quinn- I believe you Derek. And that is what I told everybody else. Pretty much of me being blue in the face. I know you didn't kill those people because you were with me at the time each of them was killed. And I told all of them that. But they turned against me and they believe Scott. I thought they were my friends how they could do this. Every single one of them stood up for Scott and not you. And certainly not me! And I let all of them have it. I think I just lost 3 great friends.

Derek- Quinn I'm sorry I never wanted this.

Quinn- Derek you have nothing to be sorry for. You didn't do anything wrong. And I pretty much told them they were dead to me. Scott and Stiles should have known I would react like I did but they said it anyways. Until they got the others believing you are a killer. But those two know the truth but didn't say anything. Anyways skip the part where I tell them they can all go to hell. That if they expected me believe Scott they were sorely mistaken. And I told them I would stop at nothing to prove you didn't do this even if it takes until my last breath.

After hearing Quinn's words Derek shifted back. He pulled her to him once again.

Derek- You don't know how much that means to me. That you would give up these people that are your friends for me.

Quinn- Derek don't you know by now. There is no one that means more to me than you accept my daughter Beth. You are everything to me and if they can't accept that or don't believe when I tell them you didn't so this. Then they aren't my friends. Derek smiled at Quinn.

Derek- Oh my little warrior. But I still don't like that you lost them.

Quinn- Then they should have thought about that before turning their backs on me or more importantly you. Derek cupped her cheek.

Derek- What else happened in that school?

Quinn- Well eventually Jackson convinces Stiles to call his dad. I asked Stiles once again not to do that but he went along with everyone else. And reconfirmed to everyone that you were a killer. After Stiles called his dad. Scott got the bright idea to take the alpha on himself. Or in their case you. Allison begged him not to leave her in that room alone. But he didn't listen to her and he went looking for the alpha. I don't know what happened between Scott and the alpha you will have to ask him that. But sometime later he came back for us. And by that time the cops had shown up.

Quinn caught her breath and continued.

Quinn- As I was talking to the cops. Telling them you weren't responsible for any of this. I could tell they didn't believe me on that. I heard Stiles and Scott coming down the steps of the school. I heard the sheriff asked them if they were sure it was you that did this. Scott said yes and Stiles backed him up on it. Then the sheriff got called somewhere I don't know where. But a few seconds later they found the vet in the back of the ambulance. How he got there they didn't know and it's still a mystery to me but I don't care about how he got there. But after talking with the vet Scott saw Allison and he ran over to her. I could tell their conversation was brutal but I couldn't care less about his relationship more than mine. After Allison left him I walked up to both Stiles and Scott and let them know how I felt about them. And if anything happens to you because of their lies I'm holding them responsible for it.

Derek- Quinn I know you are worked up over this. But now I need you to do me a favor now.

Quinn- Anything I will do anything to help you.

Derek- Ok first I need you not to tell anyone that you've seen me.

Quinn- Why?

Derek- Because I need people to believe that I am gone or that I am just missing. I need to find out who the alpha is and what does he want. And I can't do that if I am worried about you.

Quinn- Derek you don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself just fine. But I love that you worry about me so much.

Derek grabbed her face in his hands.

Derek- That not going to happen babe! I worry about you whenever I am not with you. Quinn took his face in her hands.

Quinn- I feel the same way you do. Now can I ask for one more thing from you and we can get off this subject. And maybe we can do something fun to do.

Derek- Name it my love. And I'll make sure you get everything you every wanted. Quinn laughed.

Quinn- There is the cocky guy I love so much. But what I was going to ask is. Will you shut up and just kiss me. Derek through his head back and laughed.

Derek- Now that is something I can make come true for you.

Quinn- Why you little… Quinn didn't get to finish before Derek's lips crashed down on hers.

Quinn wrapped her arms around his neck and Derek wrapped his around her waist. The kiss was getting more and more heated. And before either of them knew it they were tearing at each other's shirts. The pulled back and Quinn pulled Derek's shirt over his head. Derek did the same thing to hers. Their lips met in another heated kiss. Derek grabbed her ass and pulled her up and into his arms. Quinn wrapped her arms and legs around him once again. Before Derek knew what he was doing he was walking up the stairs and into the only room that was furnish. Derek kicked in the door and slammed it shut once they were inside. Once the door was shut Derek pushed her up against it. He set her down on the floor and took her face in his hands. To keep her head from moving too much. Derek switches them around and slowly backing her towards the bed. As Quinn was dropped onto the bed she pulled Derek down with her until he was laying on top of her. As things started to get a little more heated, Derek could tell his wolf wanted to come out and lay claim on her as well. He and well as his wolf loved Quinn more than anything. But he knew things were happening so fast. So with the strength he didn't know that came over him. He pulled away from her. Quinn looked at him.

Quinn- What why did you stop?

Derek sighed and dropped his head on her chest.

Derek- I'm sorry. He said shamefully. Quinn grabbed his face and turned it towards her.

Quinn- What are you sorry for?

Derek- This right now! Quinn smiled at his concern side for her.

Quinn- Baby you aren't doing anything I don't want you to do.

Derek- I shouldn't have pushed this, this far.

Quinn- Derek I think it takes two people to kiss. So if you are to blame for this than so am I.

Derek- No I was too aggressive.

Quinn- You weren't, Derek I love you and I wanted this and I want you.

Derek- Quinn I want you too. You have got to believe that. But I don't want to hurt you if my wolf comes out. I sometimes can't control it. It's a part of me and well as me.

Quinn- I know that Derek. I have known that from day one and I am not afraid of your wolf either.

Derek- I know he would never hurt you either. My wolf loves you just as much as I do if not me even more.

Quinn- Derek please don't say that again. It sounds kind of dirty when you put it like that. Derek laughed at her.

Quinn- I am so glad you think this is funny but I don't find this moment funny.

Derek- No baby not this moment but the look on your face it just made me laugh.

Quinn laughed and wrapped her arms around him.

Quinn- Now please don't make me beg. Will you please make love to me?

Derek- Are you sure about this?

Quinn- Yes please. I want us to show each other how much we mean to each other.

Derek-Luv you don't have to tell me again. I want to show how much I love you.

Quinn- Then shut up and kiss me. Derek laughed once again and leaned down and kissed her.

Derek didn't know how this girl has gotten under his skin so fast. But he likes the feeling that he gets whenever he is with her or thinks of her. She is the one he vowed that he was going to marry. That is if they both survive this whole ordeal. With softness that he never felt before with anyone, he was slow at everything he did to her. Once all their clothes were removed and they both were lying there naked. He looked one more time. Pulling the hair out of her eyes.

Derek- I am only going to ask this one more time and there will be no more going back. Are you sure about this?

Quinn- Yes Derek I am sure. I love you.

Derek- God I love you too. With slowness he never knew he had. He gently pushed inside her. Quinn made a little noise. Derek panic.

Derek- No this is too much for you. Quinn shook her head no. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him in closer. This made him go in deeper.

Quinn- No I am fine just need to move a little bit. She did what she said and she finally eased up.

Quinn- Please continue I am fine. Derek grabbed her face. And the both moved in unison together.

Derek- You ok?

Quinn- Quit asking that. I am fine.

Derek- I love you so much.

Quinn- I love you too. And they continue to make love.

What seemed like hours later to them! They had made love over and over again. After the last time they both fell in exhaustion. Derek pulled her into her arms and Quinn cuddled into his chest.

Quinn- That was… She couldn't finish her sentence.

Derek- That was awesome.

Quinn- I was just going to say that.

Derek- Well we do finish each other's sentences do we not.

Quinn- Yes it's one of the many things we have with each other. Most of all we have love. As long as I know you love me and that you are alive.

Derek- Quinn I know this isn't what you signed up for. And I don't blame you if you wanted to high tail it out of here. Quinn sat up a little.

Quinn- Derek I am not going anywhere. If you think I am leaving you here to deal with all of this. Then you can forget it. No one else has your back in this. I am the one that has taken your side over and over again. And I know you don't want me to lose my friends. But that is my decision not yours. I love you Derek more than I thought I could love anyone before. I am not going to abandon you when you need me the most. So please don't ask me to leave. I can't bear it knowing I can't be with you.

The tears started to roll down her face. Derek wiped the tear away.

Derek- Hey, don't cry my love. I know you don't want to leave me with all of this. But you've got to know I can't bare it if something happened to you because of me.

Quinn- Derek nothing is going to happen to me as long as I have you.

Derek- Baby you have me. And once we get out of this preferably alive. I am going to take you somewhere nice where we can be alone. And no one can interrupt us.

Quinn- That would be nice but for now can you just hold me? I just want to feel your arms around me. I feel safe there like nothing can happen when I am there. Derek held out his arms and Quinn fell into them. She put her head on his chest and just took in his sent.

Quinn- You know what else I love about you!

Derek- What's that baby? She put her hand over his heart.

Quinn- I love your heart the most. And it's mine and I'm not giving that up for anyone or anything.

Derek- Baby it's yours. It was yours the moment I saw you sitting at that table all those weeks ago.

Quinn- You have my heart Derek. It belongs to you and no one else.

Derek- And I will protect it for all it's worth. Quinn leaned up and kissed him.

Quinn- I love you. She said one more time before sleep came over her.

Derek- I love you too. And as soon as he knew she was sleeping. He let sleep take over him. He pulled her close to him and he held her all through the night.

End of Chapter 10

Next Chapter will take place in episode where they are trying to find the alpha. But it will take place a couple days after the incident at the high school

Stiles, Scott, Allison, and Lydia all ask for Quinn's forgiveness. Even though they still think he was a killer. They tell her she is there friend and if she believes in Derek. Then they are going to have to trust her that she knows what she is doing. But does Quinn let them in or does she ignore them. You will only find out in the next chapter. So please review. And if you like my story please pass it along to other.

A/N I don't know if I will get the next chapter out this week. I will start it tomorrow but no guarantees that it will be out by the end of the week. I will be going on vacation starting Wed and I will be going to the lake until Sunday. But for sure I will have one out next week. Until then my friends.

From,

Kari


	12. Chapter 12 Chapter 11

Chapter 11 will begin in the episode where Scott, Stiles, and Derek are trying to hunt down the alpha which I think is episode 9 but I am not sure.

Chapter 11

Takes place a couple days after the incident at the school. They let the kids stay home from school for a couple days so they could fix the mess in the school. Scott, Stiles, Lydia, or Allison have heard from Quinn since that night at the school. They all knew they messed up at not taking her side in this. They all knew she would defend Derek to the end. Meanwhile Allison has not talked to Scott in all that time. As for Quinn she really hasn't heard from Derek since that night at his house. Expect to tell her that he was ok and that he loved her. And that is all she really needed. She knew he was worried about the alpha and trying to track down the person or persons responsible for killing his sister. As long as Quinn at least heard from him she knew he was ok. And that is all she really needed right now. Even though she missed her friends she wasn't ready to forgive them yet. They all had hurt her really bad that they didn't even try to stick up for Derek. More Allison and Lydia because they really didn't know what was really going on! The two she was angry at the most was Scott and Stiles. Those two were the ones that started all of this. And now Derek is in hiding trying to keep a low profile and not get caught by the police or the Argents. But she knew it was up to her to clear Derek's name and by god she was going to do it. Even if it meant exposing herself to the Argents as to what her connection to Derek really was.

3 days later at school. Stiles and Scott see Lydia and Allison sitting at a table. Even though Scott really hasn't talked to Allison in all this time he had to see her or at least talk to her.

Stiles- Look why don't we go over there and ask them if they have seen Quinn?

Scott- I don't know Stiles. I don't think Allison wants to talk to me?

Stiles- Well right now I am not worried about you and Allison. Right now I am worried about Quinn. I have never seen this furious as she is with us or anyone else. Because we know the truth about Derek and everything else! And we are letting him take the fall for something he didn't do. I for one hate myself but at the time I was only trying to protect you and stick up for you. Do I like that Quinn hates me now, no. Do I wish I handled it differently yes!

Scott- I know Stiles you don't have to tell me time and time again what I did. I know what I did but at the time I couldn't stop myself from saying what I did. I wonder though if Quinn has heard from Derek at all.

Stiles- I don't know. They both look over at another table and Quinn is sitting by herself at a table looking sad and lonely.

Stiles- God she looks rough. It's like she hasn't gotten any sleep at all. Maybe we should go talk to her.

Scott- I don't think she wants to talk to us.

Stiles- Well lets go see what the girls think.

Stiles and Scott made their way over to the girl's table. Allison looked at Scott for a moment but lost the contact with him a moment later.

Allison- Scott I have nothing to say to you at this moment.

Scott- I know Allison and hopefully you will let me explain to you what happened at a different time. But right now I'm not here to talk about you.

Allison- Then why are you here?

Stiles- Allison don't be so hard on him right now. He is sorry for all that went down the other night. But like he said we aren't here to talk about that.

Lydia- Then why are you two here?

Stiles- We were just wondering if either of you had talked to Quinn these last few days? Lydia and Allison looked over and saw a table Quinn was sitting at all by herself. She was looking depressed and very, very sad. The two look at her and their hearts broke for her.

Allison- No I can't say I have. I tried calling her to apologize and see if she needed someone to talk to. It can't be easy on her knowing what Derek did to all those people. The guilty looks on Stiles and Scott's faces said it all. But once again they didn't say anything to the contrary.

Lydia- Well with the way she was defending him that night. She isn't going to believe anyone other than Derek. And I heard from a couple people that she is doing everything she can to clear his name. She even told the police the night at the school. That she was his alibi for all those people. Now that I think about it some! Why would he kill people he didn't even know? He hasn't even been in town all that long. I don't know about the rest of you but I feel guilty for the way a treated her that night. She must think she is all alone. And a part of me doesn't blame her for ditching us. We basically turned our backs on her.

Allison- Well I am going over there. Even though I don't trust Derek, I trust Quinn. She knows Derek more than we do. She should know whether or not if Derek is a bad or good person. Personally I hope he is dead but I am not going to say that to her. Because I know how hurt Quinn will be by that. She loves him more than anything.

Stiles- I agree let's go over there.

All four of them walked up behind Quinn who was sitting at her table. She called it her table because this is the table where she saw Derek for the first time and she felt close to him here. Even though she knew he was alive it didn't mean she didn't help but worry about him. The other night when she saw him was the best night of her life. And the next morning when she woke up in Derek's arms. Were the best and safest moments of all! They ended making love a few more times after waking up. When it came time to leave each other the following night it was hard for them to leave each other. Because they didn't know when the next time they were going to see each other. Since then she has been walking around like a zombie person. Not really talking or seeing anyone. Not that she wanted to talk to the people that were responsible for all this mess. If it weren't for Stiles and Scott's lies! Derek wouldn't be in hiding at the moment or running from the police. She was brought in for questioning more times than she can count. They kept asking her if she knew where Derek was! And over and over she kept telling them no. Which in some instances were true because at the moment she didn't know where he was?

Allison, Lydia, Scott, and Stiles walked up to the table and could hear Quinn sobbing a little bit. For the girls it was tough because they didn't like to see their friend hurting so much. As for Scott and Stiles they couldn't believe their actions are causing Quinn so much heartache. Quinn didn't notice anybody behind her but then she felt people behind her. Already she could tell one of them wasn't the person she hoped was behind her. Quinn slowly turned around and looked at all of them.

Quinn- I have nothing to say to you all. So I suggest you all just leave me alone.

Lydia- Quinn we are sorry for the other night.

Quinn- What are you sorry for? You all clearly showed me how little you care for me.

Allison- Quinn that is not true. We do care or we wouldn't be here.

Quinn- Let me ask you a question. Are you here because you believe Derek didn't do this? Or is it that you feel sorry for me. Because if it's you feel sorry for me don't. I know what I know and that is all good for me.

Quinn looked over at Stiles and Scott and could tell they were uncomfortable with the whole thing.

Quinn- What you two have anything to say? Because I dare you to say it!

Stiles- Quinn please just talk to us?

Quinn- Talk to you! After what you two have done. I haven't forgotten about that night. If it weren't for you two none of this would be happening.

Allison- Quinn I am sorry but if this is who Derek really is. You are better without him. Quinn shot an evil glare at her.

Quinn- Better off Allison! I am not better off without him. It's a struggle for me just to get out of bed in the morning. All I want to do is hide and ignore what is going on right now. But I can't I have to help Derek. He is my priority right now. Allison there is a lot more going on then you know. But no one wants to tell you what that is. Quinn shot a look at Scott. Who looked scared that she was going to say something to Allison?

Quinn- Allison when you know the real truth and I hope it's soon. Than you will know exactly how I feel at this moment? Derek didn't do anything to those people I know it and others know it. But they aren't going to say anything because they are cowards and they are scared of the repercussions it will bring. But I will not stop until I clear his name. Even if it takes my last breath people will know Derek didn't do the things they said he did.

As Quinn was talking her eyes only landed on the two guys. Expressing how much she didn't care for them at the moment.

Scott- I know I am asking a lot by asking this. But please will you forgive me?

Quinn- Not a chance right now Scott! You had the chance to help Derek that night. But instead of helping him you help to police and other people. Think he is this homicidal murder.

Allison- Quinn, all Scott did was tell the truth as he knew it.

Quinn- That is what I keep telling you all. It's not the truth and there will come a time that you will all know what is going on. And I hope it's soon. But it's not going to be me that you owe an apology to. If it's not too late that is.

Stiles- Quinn you will never believe how sorry I am for all of this. But we have to know. Have you heard or seen Derek at all?

With power she didn't know she had. She stood up slowly from the table and with calmness in her voice she faced all of them.

Quinn- Like I would tell you if I've had. But thanks to the two of you! I haven't seen or talked to Derek for a whole week now. I don't even know if he is alive. But if he is I hope he stays hidden until I can clear him of these ridicules charges. Even if I have talked or seen him, I wouldn't tell you. You would just go to the police and god knows who else. You and Scott have shown me. That you only stick up for each other and other people. You two had no regards to my feelings whatsoever. Now I am only going to say this once more and you all better either accept it or don't. Whatever you think Derek has done he hasn't. Just trust me on that. And if you can't accept Derek being a part of my life then I can't be friends with you all. And thanks to Stiles and Scott my mom thinks Derek is the horrible person. And I am not allowed to see him anymore. But that is not going to stop me from seeing him. If I ever see him again which I hope will be soon. Because I can't stand much more of this! I have this void in my life now that can't be filled. You see Derek isn't just some boyfriend or guy that I will get over. He is more than that. He is my present and future and that includes a husband and father. That's even if he is alive. And you better hope that he is Scott. Or I will hold you responsible. Now with that being said just leave me alone. Before any of them could stop her Quinn turned on her heels and took off. With that she turned and left. Not giving them even a backwards glance.

As the four of them watched as Quinn walked away from them! Watching with a heavy heart.

Stiles- That was just great. Not only did we upset her even more. None of us couldn't say we accept whatever she decided on regards to Derek. I don't know about the rest of you. But I don't like the way she is right now. And if she is doing everything she can to help clear Derek's name. She is putting herself in a lot of trouble.

Allison- And what trouble is that Stiles? Because it seems to me she knows more of what is going on. More than Lydia or I do. So does one of you want to tell us just what that is? Stiles looked like he wanted to tell her the truth. But one look as Scott and he just shut-up.

Allison- Well if neither one of you wants to tell us what is going on. We have nothing left to say to each other.

Allison turned around and walked away.

Scott- Allison. Was all Scott said, Allison turned around.

Allison- What Scott? If you aren't going to tell me what is really going on. Then we have nothing left to say to each other. With that Allison and Lydia turned and walked away from them.

Stiles- Girls come back. But neither one of them even turned around to look at them.

Stiles- Great now even the girls are mad at us.

Scott- I know Stiles I was right there when they all walked off.

Stiles- Now what are we going to do. Not only are Lydia and Allison are mad at us. Quinn down right hates us right now.

Scott- We can't worry about that right now. Right now we have to find out who the alpha is. I just wish we knew where Derek was.

Stiles- Do you think Quinn knows where he is at?

Scott- I don't know about that. I do know she knows that he is alive. But I don't know if she knows exactly where he is right at this moment.

Stiles-Well let's hope he shows up soon. Cause I for one hate seeing Quinn like this.

Neither one of them saw the person standing right behind them.

Derek- Geeze you two really know how to talk to women. Both of them startled by the voice and jumped. They both turned around and saw an angry Derek standing there.

Scott- Derek you are alive!

Derek- Yeah no thanks to you though.

Scott- What we didn't do that to you.

Derek- I know but that doesn't excuse you of what everyone now is accusing me of.

Scott- You know about that?

Derek- Kind of hard not to when my picture is posted all over town! Asking if anyone has seen this person?

Stiles- About that!

Derek- Shut it. I don't want to hear about your excuses from you two. Now I am going to help you track down the alpha and take him down. Other than that I want nothing more to do with you all.

Scott- Derek I am sorry.

Derek- No you aren't Scott. You are only trying to save your own ass. That I can't fault you on because I would have done the same thing! But I wouldn't have thrown you under the bus. By telling the cops and the Argents what you really are.

Scott- This whole thing is messed up.

Stiles- You are telling me.

Derek -Scott this is your mess you have to clean up not mine. I'm only here for one reason and that is to catch the bastard that almost killed me. And he almost did but thanks to the vet I will be just fine.

Scott- The vet, my boss?

Derek- Yes he is the one that found me and patched me up.

Stiles- Does Quinn know you are alive? Because if she doesn't you have to tell her. She is angry right now. And her anger is aimed right at Scott and myself and I don't like an angry Quinn.

Derek- Do you blame her? She is the most loyal person to have on your side. And I'm glad she has mine and yes she knows I'm alive. And I asked her not to say anything.

Stiles- And she hasn't. Because we just asked her and she told us. That she doesn't even know if you are still alive.

Derek- And you two are going to do the same. I need people to think I'm dead or I disappeared. Just until I can figure this whole thing out and all of us getting out of this alive.

Scott- Well I really think you should check in with Quinn. She isn't doing well at the moment.

Derek- Now you are worried about Quinn? Why don't you let me do that. She is the reason I am doing all of this now. So we can have some sense of a normal life. She is the woman I always pictures myself with. My future lies with her and her alone. I plan on marrying her sometime in the near future. And she is the person I want as the mother of my children.

Scott- You think about children?

Derek- Yes doesn't every guy or person.

Scott- Don't you worry about passing down your werewolf gene?

Derek- Of course I do. But that isn't going to stop me from the life that I want.

Stiles- Not to be too forward but Quinn thinks the same thing you do. Derek smiled at that.

Derek couldn't think about that long. He knew he had bigger things to deal with at this moment.

Derek- Well if I am going to catch the alpha. I am going to need your help.

Scott- Name it and we will help. Derek went on to explain a plan that he had.

Scott- Well I think that just might work. But what about Quinn?

Derek- I don't want her any part of this. The less she knows right now the better. Otherwise she is going to want to help.

Stiles- Of course she would. And she is going to put herself at even more of a risk.

Scott- Alright no Quinn for right now! But you better think of something and fast Derek. That girl is going to get herself in a lot of trouble.

Derek- You let me worry about Quinn.

Stiles- Well do something fast. I don't like the fact that she is mad at me. She won't even talk or look at me. And I don't like that feeling.

Derek- Just give her time. She is hurt right now and when she hurts. Or if she feels people aren't on her side. She shuts down. You all know that and you two knew she wasn't going to let people think I am the bad guy in this. I told her a part of me would have done the same thing as Scott did. But I would have made sure he was really dead before I accuse them of anything.

Stiles- Well in his defense we did think you were dead. The alpha came up behind you and the next thing we know. Blood is spurting out of your mouth and he threw you 20 feet in the air.

Derek- Yes I know that Stiles. I could feel every lasting moment of that.

Scott- Alright now what should we do now?

Derek- Meet me here tonight.

Scott- Here?

Derek- Yes there is someone here that knows the truth about everything. And I am hoping that person will lead me to the alpha.

Stiles- What time?

Derek- 10:00. One more thing don't take the things Quinn says personally. She is just hurt right now and she feels like she is alone in all of this.

Stiles- She is not alone. And I want to tell you I'm sorry. I had the chance to tell my dad the truth but I didn't.

Derek- Like I said a part of me would have done the same thing. Now you two do me one more favor while you are here.

Scott- What is that?

Derek- Look after Quinn! I know she thinks she is safe at school. But she isn't. I need to know she will be protected in a place I can't be in all the time.

Stiles- You can count on us.

Derek- Thanks. Derek didn't say anything more he just turned around and left.

Later that night Derek, Scott, and Stiles were sitting outside of the school in his car.

Derek- You two stay here.

Scott- Why you may need back up?

Derek- Just do what I ask. As soon as I get my answers I'll be back. Plus if I need to get a fast getaway you will be close.

Scott- Fine we will do what you ask. But please hurry the less I have to be at this school the better.

Derek- Now if something should happen you get the hell out of here. And I will catch up with you later.

Stiles- Done! Derek got out of the car and made his way into the school.

Stiles- Should he really be doing this alone?

Scott- I don't know, but we are going to do what he says for once.

10 minutes later both Scott and Stiles are sitting outside in Derek's car. When they were startled by a knock on the window. Scott rolled down the window to see who it was because he couldn't see who it was. He was startled to see a fuming Quinn at the window. As for the reason Quinn is there. She just had to get out of the house for some air. When she was walking past the school she saw Derek's car outside the school. She got happy thinking he was there. She hadn't seen him for a while and she missed him terribly. But when she got to the car and knocked on the window. Imagine to her surprise that is wasn't Derek sitting in the car. But the two responsible for the predicament that he is in right now.

Scott- QUINN!

Quinn- What are you two doing with Derek's car? Isn't it enough that you accused him a murdering three people. He had no a part in. But to steal his car when he isn't even around to defend himself.

Stiles- Quinn we'll exlplain later. But right now you have to get out of here.

Quinn- No I will not get out of here. I am not going to let you take what is left of Derek's.

Scott- Please Quinn just trust us for right now.

Quinn- Trust you? Never again will I trust the two of you. You betrayed me is the worst way ever. I hope to one day get past all of this. But I will never trust either one of you again. Now get out of the car. Or am I going to have to force you out.

Before they all knew it there were police cars and the Argents pulling up to the school.

Stiles- Damn!

Quinn- What is going on?

Scott- We don't have time to explain everything. But right now Derek is in the school.

Quinn- What is he doing in there?

Stiles- We don't know. He just told us to meet him here and we did. He said he has a lead about the alpha and he asked for our help.

Quinn- You help? Why would he when you are the ones that started all of this?

Scott- Quinn there isn't time to explain.

Quinn- Well if you are helping Derek I say thanks. Now Scott move over.

Scott- Why?

Quinn- Because if Derek is in there then we have to draw attention away from him! The Argents are going to be on this as well. And I know how slow you drive. So move!

Scott- I can't do that Quinn.

Quinn- Why?

Scott- Because we promised Derek that we wouldn't involve you!

Quinn- Well that is too bad.

Stiles- Quinn please understand! Derek will kill up if something happened to you.

Quinn- Well Derek isn't here right now. So if you don't want me to forcibly remove you from this car. I suggest you move now. Both Scott and Stiles could tell she was serious. So Scott jumped in the back and Quinn got in the driver's seat. After she got in she put her seatbelt on and turned to the two in the back. I suggest you two do the same.

Inside the school the alpha is inside the school talking to Adrian. When Derek walks in.

Derek- Get down! Derek grabs Adrian and pushes him to the ground. Before he could go after the alpha he hears police sirens.

Officer- This is the police. You're surrounded. No one leaves the building. Derek makes a run for it. He gets outside and he has the police chasing him.

Sheriff- Repeat, the suspect is on foot. We're in pursuit, heading northwest. Derek keeps running with the sheriff behind him when another car pulls up with Chris in it.

Chris- He's on foot. Just ran into the iron works.

Kate- Wait, wait. Did you say on foot?

Chris- into the iron works.

Kate- Running?

Chris- Yes, running! Chris hangs up.

Kate- If he's on foot, and then who the hell is driving his car?

Meanwhile Kate is following the car. Quinn, Stiles, and Scott are in the car. Quinn looks in her rearview mirror.

Quinn- Yeah come on bitch. What I wouldn't give to be face to face with you.

Scott- Faster? He says to Quinn. And both he and Stiles look behind them.

Stiles- Much faster!

Quinn- On it! Quinn puts the car into another gear and puts foot to the floor.

Quinn- Hang on.

At the building that Derek ran into the police have the place surrounded. And they bring the police dogs with them.

Officer- Come on get the dogs. The dogs bark and run into the streets chasing after Derek. Derek turns around and growls at them and they do running scared.

Sheriff- What the hell?

Back in the car with Kate still chasing after them.

Stiles- Hey, Quinn, I don't think you're grasping the concept of the car chase here.

Quinn- If I go any faster. I'm going to kill us.

Stiles- Well, if you don't go faster, they are going to kill us.

Quinn- How I feel about you two at the moment. I would gladly give you over to them. Now why don't you shut up and let me drive. Quinn glared at the two of them and switches gears once again and put pedal to the floor. She drove like that for a while and then all of a sudden Kate drove off.

Stiles- They're gone. Stiles hears on the radio.

Officer- All units, suspect is on foot heading into the iron work.

Quinn- Hang on baby I'm coming. Quinn made a sharp turn and headed in that direction. Both Scott and Stiles held on as she took a sharp turn.

Derek is running and turns a corner when he is blinded by something. He looks up in time to see Chris standing a stair pointing a rifle at him. He gets out of the way in time before he takes another shot at him. Derek looks to see his car pull up.

Stiles- Get in. And he throws open the door. And Derek takes off running towards the car. As soon as he was in the car he came face to face with all of them. He looked to see Quinn in the driver's seat.

Derek- Quinn what are you doing here?

Quinn- Saving your ass once again. Right now we have to get out of here. But once we are safe you and I are going to talk.

Stiles- Hoo she told you.

Quinn- Shut it Stiles. I'm not done with the two of you yet. As Quinn drove on.

Scott- What part of laying low don't you understand?

Derek- Damn it, I had him.

Stiles- Who, the alpha?

Derek- Yes. He was right in front of me. And then the freaking police showed up.

Stiles- Oh, hey, they're just doing their jobs. Derek looked back and glared at him. Stiles slid back into the backseat.

Derek- Yeah, thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state. He looked directly at Scott.

Scott- Can we seriously get past that? I made a dumbass mistake. I get it.

Stiles- All right. How did you find him?

Scott- Can you try to trust us for at least half a second?

Stiles- Yeah, both of us. Derek glared at him once again.

Stiles- Or just them. I'll be right back here.

Derek- Look the last time I talked to my sister. She was close to figuring something out. She found two things one was a guy names Harris.

Stiles- Our chemistry teacher?

Scott- Why him?

Derek- I don't know yet.

Scott- What's the second? Derek took out a piece of paper with some kind of drawing on it.

Derek- It's some kind of a symbol. Scott looked at it a sighed.

Derek- What you know what this is?

Scott- I've seen it on a necklace. Derek looked at him.

Scott- Allison's necklace.

As they were continuing to drive Quinn slowed down a little bit. She could tell he was getting agitated. So she put a hand to his cheek. Derek leaned into her touch. It had been a while since he's felt her touch.

Quinn- Baby calm down you will catch him.

Derek- I wanted this to be over Quinn.

Quinn- And it will be, you will catch him.

Derek- I wished I had your confidence. But the more of this that goes on! I am afraid I'll never catch this bastard.

Quinn- Well I have every confidence in you. You just have to be patients.

Derek- Quinn you know I'm not one for patients.

Quinn- Don't I know it. Derek smiled and took her hand and kissed it.

Derek- What would I do without you?

Quinn- I don't know. But you aren't going to have to find out.

Derek- Now you want to tell me why you are driving my car?

Quinn- Well I just happened to be walking by when I saw your car. And I got curious so I went and checked. Imagine my surprised to find these two cowards in it!

Derek- Well in their defense they were only doing what I asked.

Quinn- About that! Why would you trust these two after what they have done?

Derek- Quinn they made a mistake.

Quinn- A mistake! A mistake is putting dark clothes in with your whites. But to accuse somebody of murder! That is a whole another ball game.

Derek- Baby you have to let it go. For now is all I ask. If you want to go back hating them after this is all over. Then you are more than welcome to. But for now if we are going to get out of this! We are going to need their help.

Quinn looked into the mirror and saw the two in the back. She sighed and said.

Quinn- Alright I will let it go for now. But I am not doing it for you. I'm doing it for him. Because for some reason after all you two did. He trust you a little to trust you on this.

Stiles- Quinn how many times do we have to say we are sorry.

Quinn- Not sure! But at the end of this I'm not the one you are going to have to apologize to. And I expect you two to clear Derek's name of everything.

Stiles- Quinn!

Quinn- Don't Quinn me Stiles. I didn't start this you two did and you are going to finish it. Do you got me? Scott and Stiles didn't like what she was asking them to do. But if it meant getting her friendship back they will do it.

Scott- After this is all over. I promise I will make things right.

Quinn- You do that! But first how are we going to get Allison's necklace?

Scott- I don't know. Was all he said. Then it was just dead salience in the care. As Quinn drove on.

The next day at school Scott and Stiles walk in.

Scott- This is going to be impossible you know.

Stiles- Why don't you ask her if you can borrow it?

Scott- How?

Stiles- Easy! You just say hey, Allison can I borrow you necklace? See if there is anything on it or in it. That can lead me to an Alpha werewolf that I need to kill in order to get back together with you.

Scott- You're not helping.

Stiles- Why don't you just talk to her?

Scott- She won't talk to me. What if she, like, only takes it off in the shower or something.

Stiles- That's why you ease back into it okay! Get back on her good times and then you ask her for the necklace. Stiles punches Scott in the arm.

Stiles- You are thinking about her in the shower aren't you?

Scott- Yeah!

Stiles- Alright stay focused, okay? Get the necklace, get the Alpha, get cured, and get Allison back. In that order got it. Stiles leaves Scott standing in the hallway.

Later that day Scott met up with Stiles and they are discussing Jackson and what he found out about Scott.

Stiles- How the hell did he find out?

Scott- I have know idea.

Stiles- Did he say it out loud? The word?

Scott- What word?

Stiles- Werewolf. Did he say, I know you're a werewolf?

Scott- No, but he implied it pretty freaking clearly.

Before they could say anymore they both literally ran into Quinn.

Quinn- Watch where you are going? Quinn looked up to see who it was that ran into her. And her face changed expression once again.

Quinn- Oh! It's you two.

Stiles- Well that sounded enthusing as ever.

Quinn- Well I'm not particularly found of you two.

Stiles- I thought we got passed this?

Quinn- I said I would let it go. For Derek's sake but I didn't say that I liked it.

Scott- Quinn I know you are angry? And you have every right to be. But right now I have more things to worry about other than Derek.

Quinn- Angry Scott! I am more than angry I am down right resentful. Not only did I lose friends in one night. You told every person in this town that Derek is a murder. You just don't forget about something like that.

Scott- Quinn you haven't lost any of us?

Quinn- Yes I have. I am not going to be a part of jumping on the bandwagon and accuse Derek of something he didn't do. I know for Allison and Lydia I understand because they don't know what is going on. But you two I just can't get over what you two have done.

Stiles- We are trying to make it up to you.

Quinn- Like I said it's not me you have to make it up to. You two caused all of this. You are going to be the ones to fix it.

Stiles- And we are trying to. Before you came up Scott and I were in the middle of a conversion.

Quinn- What is going on?

Scott- Jackson knows.

Quinn- Knows what?

Stiles- He knows about Derek and Scott.

Quinn- How?

Scott- I don't know. But now he is pressuring me to get him whatever I have.

Quinn- Well he is not going to get it.

Scott- Quinn please just stay out of it?

Quinn- No I will not stay out of it. If Jackson is coming after you! How long is it going to be before he does after Derek?

Scott- I don't know if he knows about Derek? But I can assume that he is putting two and two together by now.

Quinn- Well I am not going to stand by and let him expose Derek anymore. Thanks to you two he's already in a lot of trouble he didn't do.

Stiles- How are you going to stop him?

Quinn- You let me worry about that. No one messes with my man and gets away with it. You two should be cautious about that as well.

Stiles- We know we are on your bad side right now. And once this is all over we can all sit down and talk.

Quinn- I will help you anyway I can but first I need to deal with Jackson. They all turned to see Jackson at his locker. Quinn glared at him and he just smiled at her. Like he knew her little secret.

**A/N I know this next part isn't on the episode but I wanted to have Quinn have a confrontation with** **Jackson.**

**Quinn** sighed an angry sigh.

Quinn- Oh he just thinks this is all funny. Well he is about to get a dose of his own medicine for once. What I wouldn't give to wipe that smirk off his face.

Stiles- Quinn don't let him get to you.

Quinn- He thinks he's all that. Well he is about to have a rude awakening.

Scott- Quinn don't stoop to his level. That is what he wants is to get under your skin. Don't let him.

Quinn- Yeah but he threating to tell people about you and Derek! I for one am not going to let that happen.

Scott- It's means a lot you care about me. But you don't need to do this.

Quinn- I am not doing it for you Scott. I am doing it for Derek. If Jackson exposes you, he will also expose Derek to all. And I am not going to let that happen. Derek has been through enough already. He doesn't need anymore. Before either Scott or Stiles could stop her. Quinn marched right over to Jackson.

Stiles- This is not going to be pretty. Come on we have to stop her before she does something she will regret.

Scott- Quinn can take care of herself.

Stiles- I know she can Scott I am not saying she can't. But I promise Derek I would watch out for her. So if you aren't going to help. You leave cause I am not going to let my friend do up against Jackson by herself. Stiles followed suit of Quinn, Scott sighed but knew Stiles was right. Quinn shouldn't have to face Jackson alone.

Quinn marched up to Jackson and stood before him. With more confidence than ever.

Quinn- Yo WHITTMORE! Jackson turned around and come face to face with an angry Quinn. He didn't show it but he was scared. Not of her but of Derek. But he didn't seem to be around to save her so he will have a little fun.

Jackson- Fabry what do I owe the pleasure?

Quinn- I am not here because I like being in your presence. I am only going to say this once. Back off before you see me get really angry.

Jackson- Don't know what you are talking about?

Quinn- Don't play dumb with me. You know what I am talking about. So I suggest you back off and leave Scott alone.

Jackson- My how weird you are changing your tune about Scott? I thought you were angry with him? For making Derek the most wanted fugitive in the state.

Quinn- You don't know how I feel at the moment. But I will say this once. If you think you know what you know. I suggest you forget it.

Jackson- And what will you do if I don't. I am not scared of you.

Quinn- You should be Jackson. Because you don't know how angry I can get when someone I love. Is being threatened! So just forget what you think you know because you don't know squat.

Jackson made his way to Quinn and backed her up until she was up against the lockers.

Jackson- What are you going to do? See I know Scott's little secret and he is going to get it for me too.

Quinn- Please you don't know a thing.

Jackson- If he gets me what I want I won't expose him but if he doesn't get it for me. The whole town will know what he really is. And once I expose Scott I will do the same to your little boyfriend. The fire in her eyes sparked in them once he mentioned Derek name.

Quinn- Please tell me you are not threating me with that. Because I dare you to say that again.

Jackson- See I know both Scott and Derek's secret. So if either one of them don't want people to know who they are. They will get me what I want. Quinn thought that Jackson wasn't really bright to threaten Derek once but twice in her presence again.

Jackson- And what makes this even more great is that you know what they really are. So I suggest you play nice or I will expose your relationship with Derek.

Quinn- Go ahead and tell people about Derek and I. I don't care who knows anymore. I would like nothing more to let people know who I am in love with.

Jackson- In love you!

Quinn- Yes Jackson love! I love Derek and I don't care who knows it.

Jackson- Then where is this love of yours right now?

Quinn- Like I would tell you if I knew. Thanks to Scott and Stile I haven't seen or heard from Derek in a week.

Jackson- So he is letting you clean up his mess? What a wonderful guy that is.

Quinn- He is not making me clean up anything. I know what really happened and I will make sure others know that as well. So I will only tell you this once more. Leave Derek alone or you will find out what really happens when someone crosses Lucy Quinn Fabry.

Jackson- Oh! I am shaking you don't scare me. Now I think I will go tell Allison's dad what I know.

Quinn- I would advise against that.

Jackson- Who is going to stop me. Jackson looks around and doesn't see anyone around.

Jackson- See I would love people to know what is really doing on in this town. And there is nothing to stop me if I don't get what I want.

Quinn- See that is where you are wrong.

Jackson- Quinn no one is around to stop me. Not Scott and certainly not Derek. So please tell me who is going to stop me.

With strength of a thousand men Quinn stood straight up until she was face to face with Jackson.

Quinn- You want to know who will stop you. It will be me.

Jackson- You don't scare me. What harm can you do.

Quinn- Test me again and you will see.

Jackson- I've had enough of this crap. I think I'm going to be paying Mr. Argent a little visit after school. I am sure he will love to know all about your pals Scott and Derek. Wonder what he will do to them? I for one can't wait to watch.

And before Quinn knew what she was doing. She swung her arm back with her fist landing hard against the side of his face. While Jackson was shock by the hit it didn't stop him from egging her on.

Jackson- That's all you got. A little punch to the face, that didn't even hurt.

Quinn- Didn't say I was done. You know what dating Derek has also had its perks. Do you want to know why!

Jackson- Why? He asked curiously.

Quinn- He had taught me something a little about defending myself and taking down someone twice my size.

Jackson- If that is supposed to be a threat. Then you should work on your skills some more. Now I am down with this. I have a go tell people what I know.

Quinn- Don't threaten Derek! You won't like my reaction to that.

Jackson- Quinn you don't scare me. I can do what I want when I want. And there is nothing you or anyone else can do to stop me.

Quinn- I warned you once if not twice. Do not threaten Derek in anyway shape or form ever again. Otherwise this is what will happen when I come find you.

Before Jackson knew what was happening. Quinn bringing up her knee up and kneed him in the balls. The shock alone was enough for Jackson to double over. Once he was doubled over she brought her knee up again and kneed him in the stomach then pushed him down to the floor. Before she knew it she felt not one but two sets of arms hold her back. She looked back to see Scott and Stiles holding onto her.

Quinn- Let go of me! Before I do to you what I did to him.

Scott- Quinn you can't do this here. Do you want to get suspended?

Quinn- Scott right now I could care less what happens to me.

Scott- Yes but Derek won't like it that you were kicked out of school because of this guy.

Quinn- Like I said I don't care. Jackson had it coming. He's been looking for a beat down from me the moment I set eyes on him. If he thinks he can threaten someone I love. And get away with it he is sorely mistaken.

Scott- Quinn you have to let me or Derek handle this right now.

Quinn- Trust you to handle this I don't think so. You would gladly hand over Derek if it meant saving your own ass. I am the one that is going to clear Derek of all of this. Not you, or Stiles, or this asshole is going to do to stop me. Quinn walked back over to Jackson who was curled up in a ball again. She pushed him over with her foot and kneeled down close to him and put a knee in his stomach and took the front of his shirt into her fists.

Quinn- I will only say this once more. Threaten anyone I care about again including Scott. Or I will finish what I started. Do you get me?

Jackson- Loud and clear!

Quinn- And just so you know? Whitmore, Derek will know about this. And if you think you know what he is. He isn't going to like it. That you were threatening me! You see he doesn't like it when people manhandle me. So if you aren't afraid of me. You should be of him. Because when he gets angry you aren't going to like it. And one more thing before I have to shower to wash myself of you! Know this, there isn't anything that I won't do for Derek. You see he deserves my respect and love. That is what people do when they love each other. They have each other's backs. Now that I've said my peace now I can leave. But cross me again and I will finish this once and for all. And the next time you aren't going to have Scott and Stiles to save your ass. After Quinn said her peace she pushed Jackson over and stood back up. She looked around and could see others were watching her.

Quinn- What are you all looking at? Quinn was ready to shout at all of them again. When the whole hallway bursts out it applause.

Quinn- Thank you for all of that but I don't need your applause. I greatly appreciate it! But I only did what I had to do. Someone wants to threaten the people I love the most. I am not going to stand for it. Now please I have to get away from the stench that is Jackson. Quinn gave one glance back at Jackson and then left the hall. As Quinn was still making her way down the hall the clapping kept on going.

As Scott and Stiles watched Quinn walk away they walked away from Jackson as well.

Stiles- So how are we going to get the necklace?

Scott- I don't know I will think of something.

Stiles- Another thing we have to do is try figure out where that text came from.

Scott- How are you going to do that?

Stiles- I don't know but I will run it by Quinn. You get the necklace and we'll track down who sent that text.

Scott- Alright but be careful. I don't want Derek to kill us if something happens to Quinn.

Stiles- Yeah you are right.

As Scott was trying ways to get Allison's necklace, Quinn and Stiles walked into his house.

Quinn- Stiles what do you think you are going to find?

Stiles- I don't know but Scott wants to know who sent those texts, to you and to Allison. The night at the school. They walked over to his computer either of them say Derek standing behind the door.

Mr. Stillinski- Hey Stiles?

Stiles- Yo D. was all he said and he turned around and they both say Derek standing behind the door.

Stiles- Derek. Derek tells him to be quite. Stiles ran towards the door and closed it to his room. Not letting his dad see that Derek was in his room. While Stiles was talking to his dad, Quinn jumped up from the chair and ran into Derek's arms. Feeling such relief that he was ok. Derek wrapped his arms around her more and stuck his face into her shoulder.

Mr. Stillinski- What did you say?

Stiles- What? I said yo dad.

Sherriff- Listen, I've got something I got to take care of, but I'm going to be there tonight. I mean your first game.

Stiles- My first came. Gosh great, awesome. Uh, good.

Sheriff- I'm very happy for you. And I'm really proud of you.

Stiles- Thanks me too. I'm happy and proud of myself.

Sheriff- So they are really going to let you play?

Stiles- Yeah, first line. Believe that?

Sheriff- I'm very proud. They both embraced in an awkward hug.

As the sheriff turned and walked away. Stiles walked back into his room. Once his dad was gone Stiles turns and closed the door. And he came face to face with an angry Derek. Derek pushed Stiles against the door.

Derek- If you say one word.

Stiles- Oh, what, you mean like, Hey dad, Derek Hale is in my room? Bring your gun. Derek back off a little bit.

Stiles- Yeah that is right. If I'm harboring you fugitive ass, it's my house my rules. They both backed off a little bit. Quinn laughed a little when Derek lunged a little towards Stiles and Stiles jumped.

Stiles- Oh my god. Stiles sat down in the chair. While Quinn and Derek wrapped an arm around each other.

Derek- Scott didn't get the necklace?

Stiles-No, he's still working on it. But there is something else we can try, the night that we were trapped inside the school. Scott and supposedly you sent Allison and Quinn asking the two of them to meet you there.

Derek- So?

Stiles- So it wasn't Scott and I assume the one sent to Quinn wasn't from you.

Derek- No I didn't send anything to Quinn that night. So can you find out who sent them?

Stiles- No, not me. But I think I know somebody who can. Stiles turned back to the computer.

Quinn turned her attention back to Derek. He looked tired and worn out. She walked up to him and grabbed his face. She lovingly stroked both of his cheek.

Quinn- How you are holding up?

Derek- Having more bad days than good.

Quinn- Are you sleeping at all?

Derek- Hard to try when you are running from the police down to the Argents!

Quinn- I know you have a lot going for you right now. But you aren't going to be any good to me or anyone else if you drop dead of exhaustion.

Derek- I have to stop all of this.

Quinn- Baby, you don't have to do this all by yourself. I know it's taking a lot to trust Scott and Stiles at the moment.

Stiles- Hey I am sitting right here.

Quinn- Well I said it loud enough for you to hear. But anyway to get back to what I was saying. You aren't alone in this Derek Hale. And the one thing I can promise you and it's that I'm not going anywhere. So if you feel tired please for me will you try and rest.

Derek- You are the only bright thing in this whole mess. If I didn't have you I would probably be dead by now.

Quinn- Now you are just dead on your feet. So will you please lay down for a while? You don't have to sleep just rest it's all I am asking.

Derek- I will rest once this is all over.

Quinn- No you are going to do it now. It looked like Derek wanted to argue but one look from Quinn. And he knew it was going to be a losing battle.

Derek- Alright I'll rest but only if you stay with me.

Quinn- Stiles you have an extra bedroom he can lay down in?

Stiles- Yeah down the hall. But please don't do anything in my house.

Quinn- STILES! And she grew 50 shades of red.

Stiles- What I am just speaking the truth.

Quinn- You will come get us if you find anything?

Stiles- I promise I will let you know.

Quinn- I am holding you to that Stiles. Quinn reached out her hand for Derek's and he took it without second thought. Quinn turned around once to see Stiles working at the computer. Stiles turned to her for a second. And Quinn gave him a small smile. Stiles smiled back feeling a little bit better that Quinn actually smiled at him again.

Derek and Quinn walked into the spare bedroom the one Stiles told them they could take. They were both silent. Quinn walked over to the bed and sat down. She took a long look at Derek and once again could tell how much everything was taking a toll on him. He looked more pale than normal. She just ached for him. Derek just looked at her and could tell of this was taking its toll on her.

Quinn- Baby come lay down with me.

Derek- I don't think it's wise to do that right now.

Quinn- Derek you can't go on much more like this. You are going to keel over from exhaustion. Just please, just for a few minutes. Derek looked at her and could tell she just need him.

Quinn- Please Derek, I just need you to hold me for a while. Quinn looked up at him with sadness. He could also tell she was close to tears. Before Quinn could stop herself a few tears roll down her face and a short time after that, the sobs started coming.

Derek sighed and pushed away from the door and sat down next to her on the bed. He gently took her into his arms. He didn't like to see her crying.

Derek- Hey everything is going to be ok. He said not really believing that is was going to be. Quinn wrapped her arms around him and crawled into his lap and held on. Derek just let her cry knowing this is what she needed right now. After a few minutes of letting her anguish out Quinn pulled away from Derek to look at him.

Derek- Feel better now?

Quinn- A little but I know the whole thing isn't over.

Derek- We are going to catch this person. Even if it's the last thing I do.

Quinn- I wasn't crying because of the danger we are all facing. I was crying because I've missed you. This is the first time I've seen you since that night at your house. I was beginning to think I was never going to see you again.

Derek- Baby, I know it hasn't been easy. But It hasn't been easy for me either. I've missed you more than you could possibly know. But you know the reason why I have to stay under the radar for right now.

Quinn- Yeah I know. But I don't have to like it. I've been going crazy without.

Derek- Mine had been the same as yours.

Quinn- Will you just hold me?

Derek gently put Quinn onto the bed and scooted backwards towards the bed. He held out his arms and Quinn fell into them again. Quinn laid her head on his chest and was calm once again hearing his heartbeat. She tilted her head up to look at him and stroked a hand across his face. Derek looked back at her amazed that she is still with him after all of this.

Quinn- I've missed this.

Derek- Missed what baby?

Quinn- I've missed just being in your arms and feeling safe. Knowing your heart is still beating is all I need right now. That and being here in your arms.

Derek- I've missed you too Quinn. More than I can say and I know I can't promise we won't get out of this unscathed.

Quinn- Derek there is no guarantees in life. But I know you are going to do everything you can to get to the bottom of this mess. All I ask are you taking care of yourself as well. I worry about you alone and not having anyone taking care of you. But if you let me I want to be the one that takes care of you.

Derek- I am not use to having anyone care about me other than Laura. I am so use to being alone and net letting anyone in.

Quinn- That is no way to live honey and you aren't alone anymore. You have me and I am not going anywhere.

Derek reversed their position so Quinn was lying under him and gently took her face into her hands.

Derek- You Lucy Quinn Fabray are the one bright thing in my life. I don't know how lucky I am that you came into my life. But I am glad you are. I never thought I was capable of loving anyone else after the whole thing with Kate. I know where my heart is now and it's with you. You have it here on out for the rest of my life. Quinn put a hand to his cheek.

Quinn- I love you Derek with everything in me. And my heart is yours until my last dying breath. I love you Derek Andrew Hale. And I promise once this is all over with I am going to take you out on a real date.

Derek- Baby I think that is my department but yes I would love to go out on a date with you.

Quinn- Can I ask you one last thing?

Derek- You can ask me anything.

Quinn- Well in that case how about I show you! Quinn grabbed the back of his head and brought his lips down to hers. It didn't take them long to get their groove back. One thing was leading to another and they were both tearing off each other's shirt. Derek pulled back a little he knew things were headed into a heavy direction.

Derek- Quinn maybe we need to slow down. Quinn pushed herself up from the bed and grabbed ahold of his head.

Quinn- No I don't want to. Don't make me bed Derek. I want you to make love to me. I want to be connected right now as we were that night at your house.

Derek- But Quinn this isn't my place. I don't feel comfortable doing this in someone else's house.

Quinn- I just want to be with you even if it's just for a little while. But if you don't want to so this then I understand.

Derek- Quinn don't get me wrong. I would love nothing more to show you how much I love you. But we promised Stiles that we wouldn't do anything.

Quinn- What Stiles don't know won't hurt him. Now I am only going to ask this once more. Make love to me. One look at Quinn and Derek caved. He gently wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. And he gently lowers her to the bed.

Derek- I love you.

Quinn- I love you too. Before either of them knew it they were coming together again. The first time since their last time together and to them it was just as good as the last time.

What seemed to be a short time later, Derek laid in bed with Quinn sleeping soundly on his chest. He looked down and her and pushed some of the hair that had fallen down out of her face. He knew he couldn't stay in bed even though he wanted to. He slowly got out from under Quinn and gently laid her down. He leaned down and kissed her and quietly walked out of the room leaving Quinn to sleep.

Derek walked back into Stiles' room and was surprised to see another guy in the room. Both of them were surprised to see Derek standing in the doorway without a shirt.

Danny- You want to do what?

Stiles- Trace a couple of texts.

Danny- I came here to do lab work. That's what lab partners do.

Stiles- And we will, once you trace the text.

Danny- And what makes you think I know how?

Stiles- I… I looked up your arrest warrant so.

Danny- I was 13 and they dropped the charges. No we are doing lab work.

Danny looked behind him and saw Derek. He knew he had seen him before but couldn't figure out where he had seen him.

Danny- Who he is again?

Stiles- Um, my cousin Miguel.

Danny- And he walks around here without a shirt.

Stiles- He is just making himself at home. Hey, Miguel I thought I told you, you could borrow one of my shirts. Derek didn't like it but walked over to the dresser to find a shirt.

Stiles- So anyway, I mean, we both know you have the skills to trace that text. So we should probably. Derek turned around and he was trying to keep his cool.

Derek- Stiles!

Stiles- Yes. Derek showed him the shirt.

Derek- This… Don't fit.

Stiles- Then try something else on. Stiles turned back to Danny.

Stiles- Sorry. Stiles could see that Danny was eyeing Derek and he turned around.

Stiles-Hey that one is pretty good! What do you think Danny?

Danny- Huh!

Stiles- The shirt. Derek stood with a shirt on looking uncomfortable and wanting to hit something mainly Stiles.

Danny- It's not really his color.

Derek took off the shirt and Stiles and Danny looked back at the computer.

Stiles- You swing for a different team, but you still play ball, Don't you Danny boy?

Danny- You are a horrible person.

Stiles- I know it keeps me awake at night. Anyway about that text?

Derek- Stiles! None of these fit.

Danny- I'll need the ISP, the phone number, and the exact time of the two texts. Danny turned to the computer and Stiles turned around and saw an angry Derek. He said to himself this isn't going to be good. Danny turned back around to see Derek. Now remembering where he seen him before.

Danny- Stiles why is your cousin Miguel the same person that Quinn is dating?

Both Stiles and Derek s froze in their places.

Stiles- Um I can explain. Yes that is Derek Hale and yes he is dating Quinn.

Danny- You do know he is wanted by the police right?

Stiles- It's just a misunderstanding that is all. And this is part of where we prove that Derek didn't send the text the night at the school.

Danny- Ok I will help but I don't like what you are doing. And I am not doing it for the two of you. I am doing this for Quinn. All I want for her is to be happy and lately she hasn't been. So if it will make her happy I'll do it.

What none of them knew was that Quinn was standing by the doorway. All three of them hadn't noticed her. After waking up and finding herself alone she was angry she could spit nails. She walked back to Stiles' room and could hear them talking. She could tell already Derek was furious about something. And now Danny and Stiles are talking about.

Quinn- Wow you go to sleep for 10 minutes and you find yourself alone. When you know there was someone with you at that time. And now I walk by and find people talking about me. A person really doesn't like that. All three of them turned and were faces with a furious Quinn wearing a pair of jeans and the shirt that Derek was wearing.

Derek- Quinn I thought you were sleeping?

Quinn- I was until I found myself alone.

Derek- Sorry I didn't want to wake you and I was get anxious.

Quinn- You could have still woken me and told me you were leaving. I got a little worried when I woke up and found you gone. Sorry I panicked a little.

Derek- I didn't mean to scare you but I wanted to know if Stiles found anything out.

Quinn looked around the room and saw for the first time Stiles and Danny at the computer. She took one look at Derek and started laughing uncontrollably.

Stiles- What is so funny?

Quinn- Derek what you wearing?

Derek- Oh this! Stiles said I could wear it.

Quinn- Well please take it off its hideous and second its way too small. I'll just go out to my car and get you the clothes I took from your house just in case you needed them.

Derek- You have a pair of my clothes in your car since when?

Quinn- I got them before Stiles and I came here.

Derek- So Stiles has known there were clothes in your car?

Quinn- Yes because he was with me!

Derek- Oh really! Well I think Stiles and I are going to have to discuss that farther then.

Quinn- I'll be right back. Quinn leaned up and kissed him and forgetting once again that she was mad at him for leaving her alone.

Derek- I'll be right here. Quinn turned and walked out the door.

A short time later Quinn came back in the room with the clothes and handed them to Derek!

Quinn- Here now why don't you go and get changed.

Derek- I'll be right back. He said all the while glaring at Stiles but Stiles just ignores him. Quinn turned to the two at the computer.

Quinn- So you find anything?

Stiles- Just waiting on something! For the first time really Quinn had noticed Danny was in the room.

Quinn- Danny this is a surprise what are you doing here?

Danny- I thought Stiles and I were just going to do lab work. But Stiles here had other things in mind.

Quinn- Like what?

Danny- He wanted me to track some text.

Quinn- How do you know how to do that?

Danny- Long story and I really don't want to get into it.

Quinn- That is fine, but why is Stiles asking you to do this?

Danny- Because he looked up my arrest warrant, I don't know how he got it.

Quinn- Stiles did you blackmail him.

Stiles- No I just mislead him on why he had to come over.

Quinn- Stiles that isn't very nice. If I wasn't mad at you before now this is even a bigger low.

Stiles- Quinn he can trace a text. The texts that both you and Allison received the night we were trapped in the school.

Quinn-Oh you mean the night that you and Scott betrayed me you mean that night.

Stiles- We didn't betray you Quinn. We just got caught up in the moment. You have got to let it go.

Quinn- I want to Stiles but it's a little hard. The people I started trusting the most betrayed me. You and Scott didn't care if I got hurt in the process of your little lies.

Stiles- Quinn how many times do we have to say! It was just the heat of the moment.

Quinn- Heat of the moment Stiles Stilliniski. The heat of the moment was when I punched Jackson. That was heat of the moment. You and Scott accusing Derek of something he didn't do and you both knew it.

Danny- Quinn what did they accuse him of?

Quinn- Danny you have to have heard by now that Derek is accused of killing three people. And one of those people was his own sister.

Danny- I heard about it yes.

Quinn- Danny he didn't do this and nobody believes it wasn't him.

Danny- How are you so sure he didn't kill those people?

Quinn- Danny there is a lot more going on around here than people know. But to answer your question Derek couldn't have kill those other two people.

Danny- Again how do you know that?

Quinn- Because I was with him when those incidents occurred but no one wants to believe me. They just think I am covering for Derek. Danny, Derek didn't so this I would stake my life on it. I know Derek better than anyone else. Please you have to believe me on this.

Danny- Hey its ok I believe you.

Quinn- You do? She asked surprised.

Danny- Yes and like I said I will help if it means helping you.

Quinn- You mean it?

Danny- Yes I don't like seeing you this unhappy and now that I know why. I want to help. Quinn couldn't contain her excitement so she jumped up and hugged Danny.

Quinn- Thank you, Thank you, Thank you. You won't regret this I promise.

Derek- He will if he doesn't get his hands off you. Derek looked from the doorway fuming.

They both jumped and Derek eyes bore into Danny. He didn't like it when other guy touched what belong to him. And he knows he is sounded a little territorial. But Quinn was his and no one else. Quinn pulled away from Danny and walked away from him and over to Derek. Quinn could see that Derek was jealous of seeing her and Danny. And wanted to assure him who she belong to. Quinn wrapped her arms around him and that seemed to calm him down a little bit.

Quinn- Hey no reason to act all caveman on Danny! He is being a friend and helping out. Not that I am not loving this all possessive thing on you I think it's quite sexy even. But no reason at all to get jealous I am in love with you. And no one else.

Derek- Sorry didn't mean to overact.

Quinn- It's ok. I love you for it anyway.

Derek- Danny I'm sorry for that little outburst.

Danny- It's ok and like I said I want to help fix the damage that Stiles and Scott started.

Derek- Why are you helping me?

Danny- Let's make one thing clear. I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for Quinn because I have seen her these last few days I didn't like what I saw. And now I know why she has been so sad. Danny turned to Stiles.

Danny- I hope you know you are going to make this right. You tell the police the truth.

Stiles- Danny there is a lot more going on than just that.

Danny- I don't care you either fix this or I fix you. Don't you and Scott see how much your accusations have hurt Quinn! Do you even care? Or do you just care about each other and have no disregard for anyone else. Well I am not going to be part of what keeps Quinn from Derek. And if I can prove he didn't do this I am going to the police myself and help clear his name.

Quinn- Thanks Danny I am really grateful for what you are doing to help Derek. And if there is anything I can do. Please just ask.

Danny- All I ask is you come back to glee. You are missed around there.

Quinn- Yeah about that! I am sorry about that. It wasn't my intentions to leave everyone. You don't know how much glee has helped me since being here. But I just haven't been in the mood to sing. In fact I haven't been in the mood for much of anything.

Danny- Well we are going to change that. And get the Quinn we all know and love back. Even the one that can throw a punch or two! If you know what I mean? HE said winking at her.

Quinn- No I don't know what you mean.

Danny- Oh please like another blonde brought Jackson Whitmore to his knees.

Quinn- Oh that! Well we had it coming.

Derek- Quinn what did Jackson do this time?

Quinn- Nothing for you to worry about. I handle it and if he attempts to try again. I will gladly show him I meant it the first time.

Derek- I will let it go for now. But you are going to tell me what is going on aren't you.

Quinn- Yes I promise. But it's nothing you need to worry about.

Derek- If it involves you I always worry.

Quinn- That is why I love you so much, you always take care of the people that matter.

Stiles- Ok guys I've had enough of the mushy stuff. Can we get back to the task at hand?

Danny- Stiles leave them alone. They are just showing their love for each other. And it's on your hands as to why they've been apart all this long.

Stiles- Ok I get it everyone and I'm trying to rectify the problem. But first we have to find out who sent those texts that night.

Quinn- Stiles is right.

Danny- Ok then let's get to work folks.

A short time later they are all sitting at the computer waiting for something to come up. Derek is looking over the shoulders of the other three.

Danny- There! The texts were sent from a computer, this one. Derek leans in closer to take a better look.

Derek- Registered to that account name.

Stiles- No that can't be right. They all take a closer look to see that is was Scott's mom's name.

Quinn- We need to get over to the hospital and check it out.

Derek- No! Stiles and I are going to check it out and you are going to go home. Quinn stood right up from her chair.

Quinn- No I am going with you.

Derek- No you are not. This situation is getting more and more dangerous. And I don't want you many more involved with than you already are. Let me handle this. Derek turned to Danny.

Derek- Danny can you do me a favor and drive Quinn home?

Danny- Yeah it's no problem.

Quinn- See that is going to be a problem because I am not going home.

Derek- Quinn please don't argue with me! Derek walked to the other side of the room to get a little distance from her.

Quinn couldn't believe Derek was dismissing her like this. All she wanted to do is help him and he is pushing her away. Quinn walked right up to him until they were staring at each other face to face. Quinn had this determine look on her face.

Quinn- Argue with you Derek? What's the point anyways it's not going to change my mind. I am coming with you.

Derek- For the last time no you aren't, how can I stop this guy if I am worried about you. This situation is getting out of hand and I don't know how much more will go on before we catch this guy. And I can't focus on that if I am worried about you.

Quinn- Derek you don't have to protect me I can take care of myself.

Derek- I know you can Quinn that is not what I am saying.

Quinn- Then what are you saying Derek?

Derek- Just like I said I can't focus on what is really going on if I am constantly worried about you. Both Stiles and Danny saw the interaction between the two and they both could tell. That it was going to get ugly and that it looked like Quinn was going to get her heart broken. Even though it was the last thing Derek wanted to do.

Quinn was getting a sicken feeling in her stomach. That something was going to happen that will shake her to her core.

Quinn- What are you saying Derek? Derek looked at her and could tell that Quinn was holding back tears. Because what about he was going to say is going to hurt her terribly.

Derek- Quinn I sorry but I can't do this anymore?

Quinn- What anymore?

Derek- Us, I am not cut out of it. I tried but relationships aren't for me.

Quinn- What are you saying Derek?

Derek- I am saying I'm ending this. You are a liability to me Quinn. I can't focus on the alpha at that is where my focus should be right now. Quinn's world dropped out from beneath her.

Quinn- A liability! That is all I am to you. Here I though you loved me?

Derek- Yes I do love you it's not about that.

Quinn- Then what is it all about then?

Derek- That I can't have my mind focused in two different directions. Not when the stakes are so high.

Quinn- Derek are you breaking up with me? Quinn hoping this isn't what he was doing but she knew it was coming just by the way he was acting.

Derek- If you want to put it that way yes. Just until this is all over after it's all over we can talk about it.

Quinn- IT! You are calling us a it. I thought we were in love and looking forward to spending time together after all this is over.

Derek- Quinn I'm sorry I really am. I am just not cut out for realtionships. I've tired with you I really did but it isn't for me.

Quinn- If that is how you feel I can't change your mind. You take all the time you need but I will tell you this. IF you are ending things here and now, then we are done.

Derek- Quinn that isn't what I want.

Quinn- What is it that you do want Derek. Because I am confused, first you want to be with my and then the next you are breaking up with me. So what is it?

Derek- I just want you to be safe and if you are with me you aren't going to be.

Quinn- It hasn't been a problem up until now. Derek you don't always have to be the protector of me. Yes I love that you do. But I can' take care of myself I've been doing it for some time now. Now before you leave to go wherever you are going. What is it you want from me because you of two choices. Either be with me or not to be with me. It's up to you. But I need to know if I am just holding on to something you don't want.

Derek- Quinn you have got to know I love you. Don't doubt that but this situation that we are in now. Is really dangerous, I don't want anything to happen to you.

Danny could tell that this is a conversation that the two of them needed to have. And they didn't need an audience watching them.

Danny- Come on Stiles let's give them a few minutes.

Stiles- Sure but we don't have a lot of time. Quinn turned away from Derek and walked to the window. And getting a little distance from Derek because she knew if she didn't she was going to break.

Derek- Thanks I won't be long.

Danny- Take you time and please don't do something you will regret. Because it looked pretty tense there and I don't know all what is going on. But I know you are just trying to protect her. But look at it for Quinn's perspective for a moment. She is running through the conversation in her head right now. And she is coming to the wrong conclusions. So please don't do something you will regret and probably lose the best thing that ever happened to you. Danny didn't say anymore and walked out the door and closed it.

Derek turned back and looked at Quinn standing at the window, trying not to cry. Derek didn't want to hurt her. He would rather cut off his own arm than to ever cause her pain. He didn't know what to do he just wanted to keep her safe. And he couldn't to that right now if she was with him. Derek sighed and slowly walked over to her until he was standing right behind her.

Quinn- Just say what you are going to say and get on with it.

Derek- Quinn I'm sorry.

Quinn- What for!

Derek- I didn't mean it by what I said. I panicked okay. Derek turned her around slowly to look at her. And could see the tears that were now coming down her face and he wiped them away gently with his thumbs.

Derek- Baby the last thing I want to do is hurt you. But I just don't know what to do anymore.

Quinn- Do what anymore?

Derek- Trying to protect you and take down the alpha and not to mention staying one step ahead of the Argents.

Quinn- Derek you aren't some kind of super hero. You are just a human being for Christ sakes. I don't expect you to be flawless about things. That is what I love about you. Yes you are strong but that isn't all that defines you baby. You are loyal, and kind, and yes also a hero. More importantly my hero.

Derek- I just don't want anything to happen to you because of me.

Quinn- Derek nothing is going to happen to me alright. I will be careful and if you want to handle this with Stiles tonight I will let you. All I ask though is you be careful.

Derek- I promised to try but I don't know what we are facing right now. I wish I knew so this could all be over.

Quinn- It will be soon. You are going to catch this person whoever it is. After that you may think life will get boring and want adventure. All I asked is, if you want to take an adventure to take me with you.

Derek wrapped his arms around her and she did the same.

Derek- I love you.

Quinn- I love you too. Now you go out there a kick some werewolf ass. Derek laughed. That was Stile cue to come in and break it up.

Stiles- That's great and all that you love each other. But we have to get down to the hospital and check it out.

Derek- You are right Stiles. Derek didn't take his eyes off Quinn.

Derek- Promise me you will stay put.

Quinn- I promise.

Derek- Please just do this for me and let Danny take you home. After we find out what is going on I will get in touch with you.

Quinn- Okay I promise not to help even though I want to. But please take care of yourself.

Derek- I will. Now I am sorry to have to leave like this but there isn't much more time to lose.

Quinn- I understand. Quinn turned to Stiles.

Quinn- Stiles please watch his back.

Stiles-I promise I will try my best. That is if he will let me that is.

Quinn- Then you both will have each other's back then.

Derek- Come on we better go. But I will call you as soon and I can.

Quinn- Ok. I love you Derek.

Derek- I love you too Quinn. Derek walked out of the room after Stiles and he smiled and waved at her.

It took a moment for Quinn to get her baring's straight. Once she did however she realized Derek left without kissing her goodbye. She got sad about that thinking once again that she was alone. That was before she heard footsteps and looked up to see him coming towards her.

Derek- Forgot something.

Quinn- What?

Derek- This! Derek took her into his arms dipped her and kissed her. It took Quinn a moment to realize what was happening but then she kissed him back. Derek pulled back and smiled.

Derek- Forgot to do that. Now I can focus on other things. From downstairs you could hear Stiles saying.  
Stiles- Derek let's go we don't have all day you know.

Derek- Be right there.

Stiles- That is what you said 5 seconds ago now let's go.

Derek- I am really going to hurt him one of these days.

Quinn- Yeah but you better go. You take care and I love you.

Derek- I love you too. This time as Derek left she walked over to the window and saw him get into the with Stiles and watched as they drove off.

End of Chapter 11.

Next chapter will take place in episode 12.

Allison has found out her family secrets. And that Kate has Derek and what Derek really is.

Formal is here. Who is going with who.

Quinn is worried about Derek once again. Who she hasn't spoken with since they all knew Peter was the alpha.

Quinn tells her concerns to Allison. Who feels guilty after hearing Quinn pour her heart out to. But does Allison tell her or not.

A/N Next chapter will be my last. I hope everyone liked it.

Thanks,

Kari


End file.
